


Dom'inus

by koorime_yu, Stateira



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron indossa pantaloni di pelle, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Agron, Dom/sub Play, Event Planer Nasir, Graphic Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Nasir
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/pseuds/Stateira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dom’inus non era come Nasir se lo aspettava. Forse perché nella sua testa si era sempre immaginato una sorta di palazzo neoclassico con un’enorme insegna all’esterno, un tempio nel bel mezzo della città.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, siamo Yu e Stat *waves*  
> Ancora una volta siamo qui a causa del BigBang. Ancora una volta con una AU.  
> Ma questa volta niente cadaveri, solo sesso e Bdsm (si spera) ben scritto. Quindi: questa storia partecipa alla VII edizione del Big Bang Italia e ha ricevuto [questo fanmix so much GAY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5172917) da [will_p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p). Grazie, abbiamo riso molto ♥

Il Dom’inus non era come Nasir se lo aspettava. Forse perché nella sua testa si era sempre immaginato una sorta di palazzo neoclassico con un’enorme insegna all’esterno, un tempio nel bel mezzo della città. Invece era fermo davanti a una doppia porta a vetri oscurata di una palazzina piuttosto anonima, alta quattro piani. Dalla strada, aveva notato quello che doveva essere l’accesso principale alla casa, che con tutta probabilità conduceva a degli uffici o a degli appartamenti. L’entrata del Dom’inus, invece, era sul retro, dove si trovava anche un discreto parcheggio riservato.Nasir arricciò il naso, prese fiato e varcò la soglia.

Ecco, l’interno rispondeva già di più all’idea che si era fatto. Fu accolto da una folata di delicato profumo speziato, e da una luce molto calda, che veniva da tanti piccoli punti luce collocati a terra. C’erano alcuni divanetti, dei tavolini e un angolo bar dritti davanti a lui, mentre alla sua destra c’era Naevia, che lo guardava con aria un po’ divertita e un po’ sorniona, dalla sua elegante scrivania chiara.

«Ti aspettavo mezz’ora fa» gli disse a mo di saluto, alzandosi. «Qualche ripensamento dell’ultimo momento?»

«Imprevisti al lavoro» rispose Nasir, abbracciandola brevemente. «Ma sono qui. E non sono mai stato tanto sicuro di voler fare qualcosa in vita mia»

Naevia lo premiò con sorriso. «Allora comincia a dare un’occhiata a questi - gli disse mettendogli in mano alcuni fogli e una penna - io chiamo Lucrezia»

La hall era deserta, ad eccezione di loro due, perciò Nasir si accoccolò su uno dei divanetti, posando le schede e la penna sul tavolino per sistemarsi i capelli in una coda morbida. Lesse distrattamente i termini generali e compilò il form con alcune informazioni personali. Il form richiedeva il suo nome e cognome, e poi lasciava uno spazio per un nomignolo. Per questioni di privacy, immaginava. Scribacchiò “Tiberius”. Era un nome che si era portato dietro per gran parte del college, grazie al personaggio che aveva interpretato in uno spettacolo teatrale. Uno schiavo romano. Gli sembrò la scelta più azzeccata. La parte che lo interessava di più, era nelle pagine seguenti.

 

Dom’inus - nuova membership

Ti preghiamo di compilare con attenzione la seguente lista, specificando con un SI o con un NO le attività che intendi o non intendi svolgere all’interno delle sessioni.

Le scelte indicate in questa scheda non hanno nulla a che vedere con i giochi di negazione o reticenza fatti durante gli incontri: ciò che qui indicherai con un NO non ti verrà in nessun caso proposto dal tuo Dom, a meno che tu non decida di modificare in un secondo momento la scheda stessa. Al contrario, non tutte le attività che indicherai con SI verranno svolte in sessione, sia per limiti di tempo che per andare incontro al volere del tuo Dom.

Come nuovo membro, comprendiamo che alcune delle attività proposte di seguito potrebbero esserti sconosciute. In questo caso, indica la voce con un segno ?: il tuo Dom ti spiegherà di cosa si tratta al di fuori del tempo della sessione, e in seguito potrai decidere con calma se esplorare o meno questa pratica.

  


Age Play: SI

Guaine per braccia o gambe: SI

Supplica: SI

Essere bendato: SI

Gagball/gagmask: SI

Mordere: SI

Bondage (pesante): SI

Bondage (leggero): SI

Worship di guanti/stivali: SI

Frustate: SI

Breath Play e soffocamento: SI

Percosse con bastone: SI

Ingoio: SI

Sottomissione a scelte di abiti: SI

Sottomissione a scelte di cibo: SI

Pinze: SI

Worship dei genitali: SI

Indossare collarini: SI

Daddy Play: SI

Doppia penetrazione: SI

Nastro adesivo: SI

Giochi con elettricità: SI

Clisteri: SI

Esplorazioni fisiche: SI

Esibizionismo: SI

Face Slapping: SI

Fantasy Rape: SI

Roleplay religiosi: SI

Giochi con candele/fuoco: SI

Fisting: SI

Fustigazione: SI

Fustigazione in aree visibili: NO

Sottomissione agli ordini: SI

Worship dei piedi: SI

Masturbazione forzata: SI

Nudità forzata: SI

Sottomissione forzata: SI

Incappucciamento: SI

Gags: SI

Sesso genitale: SI

Sesso anale: SI

Sesso orale: SI

Giochi con capelli (tirare, pettinare): SI

Masturbazione manuale: SI

Manette (metallo): SI

Imbragature: SI

Cera bollente: SI

Umiliazione: SI

Umiliazione pubblica: ?

Ghiaccio: SI

Spettatori: NO

Roleplay interrogatori: SI

Calci: SI

Rapimento: SI

Prostrazione: SI

Lame e coltelli (Dom): SI

Latex: SI

Massaggi (farli): SI

Massaggi (riceverli): SI

Giochi con aghi: SI

Tortura di capezzoli: SI

Orgasm Control: SI

Orgasm Denial: SI

Pugni: SI

Corde: SI

Deprivazione sensoriale: SI

Servire come schiavo: SI

Depilazione: NO

Frustino single tail: SI

Schiaffi/percosse: SI

Dilatatori: SI

Gogna: SI

Camicia di forza: SI

Strap-on: SI

Dildo: SI

Vibratori: SI

Sospensione/oscillazione: SI

Tortura: SI

Solletico: SI

Uniformi: SI

Umiliazione verbale: SI

Voyerismo: NO

Frusta: SI

Lotta: SI

  


Nasir era appena arrivato in fondo al questionario, quando si accorse di una presenza al suo fianco, che probabilmente era stata ad osservarlo per alcuni minuti senza che lui si accorgesse di niente.

«Compila con attenzione la parte sul tuo stato di salute fisico. So che è meno interessante della prima parte, ma ci serve sapere che stai bene, se prendi qualche medicina, e se ci sono cose a cui dobbiamo fare attenzione»

Nasir non aveva dubbi che quella donna fosse Lucrezia. Aveva una voce gentile e profonda, dotata di un’autorità naturale. «L’ultimo spazio è per segnalare limiti, feticci o fobie. Tutto ciò che vuoi tassativamente evitare. O che vuoi assolutamente provare...»

Nasir finì diligentemente di compilare la sua scheda, sentendosi un po’ in soggezione, con la netta sensazione di essere tornato a scuola. Con un certo orgoglio, presentò i fogli a Lucrezia, che cominciò a sfogliarli uno a uno, con cautela.

«Come mai al Dom’inus?» gli chiede senza alzare gli occhi.

Nasir oscillò da una parte all’altra del divanetto, cercando di apparire più a suo agio possibile. «Perché è da un po’ che pensavo di provare delle esperienze un po’ più… spinte. Mi sono documentato, ho guardato dei video sulle dinamiche Dom-sub. E… sono amico di Naevia, perciò… non so se questo avrei dovuto dirlo»

Vide Lucrezia ridacchiare, e finalmente alzare lo sguardo. «La tua privacy è sacra, qui. Puoi essere amico di chi vuoi. I tuoi dati personali restano strettamente protetti. Al tuo Dom verrà comunicato soltanto il nome che hai scelto di usare nelle sessioni». La donna distese le gambe a suo agio, arrivando vicino alle sue. «Il Dom’inus si è costruito una certa reputazione, nel tempo. Non solo perché è un club esclusivo, ma soprattutto perché i nostri ragazzi sono tutti Dom. Niente vie di mezzo, niente compromessi. Abbiamo una filosofia, qui»

«E riguardo alla scelta del Dom?» chiese Nasir, di getto. Perché la verità è che si era documentato a sufficienza da sapere come funzionava il mondo del BDSM, ma non aveva il coraggio di dire ad alta voce “se non è sexy non lo voglio”.

«La prima sessione è la più importante» spiegò Lucrezia «Per questo fissiamo gli appuntamenti in modo che tutti i Dom siano presenti e disponibili. Per te...» picchiettò con la punta della penna su un punto del foglio, senza lasciare tracce, mentre scorreva su e giù le scelte che Nasir aveva appena contrassegnato. «Agron»

Nasir percepì un movimento leggero di Naevia dietro di loro. Dopo un minuto che gli sembrò eterno, sentì risuonare dei passi pesanti da un corridoio in penombra che conduceva da qualche parte verso il basso. Inspirò a fondo, e si voltò ad affrontare questo Agron, che di lì a pochi minuti sarebbe diventato il suo Dom.

 

Quando finalmente qualcuno bussò, Agron rimise in tasca il cellulare. Si alzò dalla poltroncina nell’angolo della camera proprio mentre la testa di Naevia faceva capolino. «Chiedono di te»

«Ovviamente» rispose lui con un ghigno. Odiava il dover essere lì senza poter far niente ogni qual volta si presentava un nuovo cliente, ma la sensazione di essere _scelto_ , d’altra parte, gli dava costantemente una scarica di piacere. Si diede una rapida controllata ai vestiti e si sistemò i capelli prima di decidersi a seguire Naevia fuori dalla sua stanza.

«Devo ammetterlo, mi fa sempre un po’ strano vederti in abiti civili» mormorò lei, mentre attraversavano il corridoio e risalivano le scale del sotterraneo, dov’erano situate le stanze.

«Ti prego, la pelle mi sta d’incanto!» rispose lui, facendo ridacchiare l’altra.

«Mai detto diversamente, ma devi ammettere che quando la indossi acquisti tutta un’altra espressività»

«Sono sexy, Naevia» la ragazza roteò gli occhi, esasperata, e scosse la testa.

«Sì, ma lo sei in modo leggermente inquietante» riabtté lei. Agron aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma prima che potesse, Naevia lo afferrò per il polso e lo trattenne dietro l’ultimo angolo prima dell’open space della hall. «Ricorda: è nuovo, quindi cerca di… andarci piano con lui»

Agron inarcò un sopracciglio e la guardò per un lungo istante. «Sono un dannatissimo professionista, Naevia» Lo disse trattenendo a stento il ringhio e l’altra arretrò di mezzo passo.

«Non è quello che intendevo» rispose. Prese un sospiro e lo sospinse oltre l’angolo, continuando a voce bassissima «Adesso vedrai»

Agron si lasciò guidare dalle sue mani ed uscì allo scoperto, nella hall illuminata dalla morbida luce dei faretti. Gli dava sempre la sensazione come di essere in un sogno, fin dalla prima volta che ci aveva messo piede.

Seduti nei divanetti c’erano solo Lucrezia e un giovane uomo, quindi Agron impostò il suo sorriso professionale e si avviò verso di loro. Lucrezia lo vide subito e si alzò, tendendogli una mano e un sorriso di cortesia.

«Agron, ti stavamo aspettando» mormorò, con quel tono di voce che usava solo con i clienti. Agron le fece un finto baciamano, stringendo appena un po’ più del necessario le sue dita. Lucrezia non fece una piega e le ritirò, allargando il sorriso - falso quanto il rosso fuoco dei suoi capelli.

«Mi è stato detto che ero richiesto» Agron sposto finalmente gli occhi sull’uomo con loro, ancora in silenzio, ancora-- ah, si era alzato. L’uomo si lisciò una piega invisibile della polo e tese la mano, che lui strinse. Sorrise.

«Piacere di conoscerti» disse e Agron lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi.

Merda. Ora aveva capito cosa intendeva Naevia.

«Felice di poter essere utile» disse e non poté impedire ai sorriso di allargarsi in un ghigno famelico.

Dio, se lo sarebbe divorato.

Nasir scoccò un’occhiata un po’ nervosa a Naevia. Quello era probabilmente il momento più strano e imbarazzante della sua vita. Uno dei tanti. Ma il suo terrore di trovarsi davanti ad un cinquantenne in sovrappeso con un frustino in mano era evaportato. Agron era sexy. Mostruosamente sexy. Non trovò niente di meglio da fare che balbettare un “grazie” a Lucrezia, annuire lentamente a Naevia con aria da perfetto idiota e seguire Agron, che brandiva la sua scheda arrotolata come se fosse una spada, lungo il corridoio.

Agron lo condusse verso la camera segnata con una grande “X”, il dieci romano, da quello che poteva dedurre dalle camere accanto.

«Quindi, è la tua prima volta qui, mh?» Agron lo fece entrare, mentre scorreva rapidamente con gli occhi la sua scheda.

«Era da parecchio tempo che pensavo di provare» disse Nasir a mo di risposta. «Mi sono documentato per parecchio tempo, so abbastanza bene come funziona»

«Allora direi di non perdere altro tempo» ghignò e lasciò andare i fogli sul tavolino addossato al muro. Si avvicinò a Nasir lentamente, sempre con quel sorrisetto famelico sulle labbra. «Non vorrei che cambiassi idea» mormorò, spingendolo con decisione verso il letto al centro della stanza. Si tirò indietro di un passo e si sbottonò un paio di bottoni della camicia. «Ma prima - riprese i fogli i mano e diede l’ennesima occhiata rapida - ho notato un punto di domanda, qui. “Umiliazione pubblica”, giusto?»

«Non sono sicuro di sapere cosa sia. Non che qui si possa fare, no?» mormorò Nasir, e si odiò rendendosi conto di quanto la sua voce suonasse piccola.

Agron rise e si passò una mano tra i capelli - una mossa perfettamente studiata. «Si può fare tutto, se si paga abbastanza, piccolo uomo. Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda: l’umiliazione pubblica si svolge lì fuori, nel mondo reale, lontano dalle quattro mura protettive di questo club. E non è qualcosa che può essere sintetizzato in poche parole. Può andare dal io, il tuo Dom, che ti porto a spasso col guinzaglio lungo Time Square a io e te che ci incontriamo per caso fuori e io che faccio cadere una penna affinché tu la raccolga» spiegò con una scrollatina di spalle. «Può essere divertente, se fatto come si deve»

Nasir annuì con aria diligente, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «Mi piace. Penso che metterò un sì»

Agron si lasciò andare a una risata divertita e gli passò i fogli. «Mi piaci. Sei intraprendente. Allora, se sei pronto, direi di cominciare. C’è qualcosa che vuoi provare? Che vuoi dirmi prima di iniziare?»

Nasir annuì di nuovo, questa volta più velocemente. «Ci sarebbe qualcosa...»

Agron sorrise, sbottonandosi la camicia.  «Sentiti libero di potermi dire tutto» disse e l’altro tentennò ancora per un attimo. Poi prese un piccolo respiro e, finalmente, lo disse: «Mi piacerebbe… Mi eccita l’idea di venire… usato. Essere completamente in balia di qualcun altro… Ecco, sì, mi piacerebbe.»

Agron ci pensò su, squadrandolo di nuovo dalla testa ai piedi. Era piccino, ma aveva un corpo solido e un viso davvero piacevole da guardare. Ghignò. «Credo proprio di poter fare qualcosa per te, allora» disse, ciondolando con la testa. Si sedette nella poltroncina, la stessa in cui Naevia lo aveva trovato neanche mezzora prima, e scivolò con la schiena in basso, le lunghe gambe aperte e le mani allacciate sullo stomaco. «Spogliati»

Nasir sbarrò gli occhi come un gatto sorpreso da un’auto. Decisamente non era quello che si aspettava. Dov’era la pelle, e i frustini, e tutto il resto? Agron gli teneva gli occhi piantati addosso, con una quieta determinazione. Nasir doveva ammettere che quell’uomo emanava un’autorità naturale. Distolse lo sguardo e si concentrò sulla sua polo, sfilandosela con attenzione. Immaginò di doversi impegnare per risultare più seducente. Dopotutto, il suo Dom lo stava osservando, e avrebbe potuto restare deluso. Cercò di fare un lavoro migliore con i jeans, facendoli scorrere lungo le gambe e piegandosi sul letto per sfilarli del tutto.

«Avevo ragione» mormorò Agron, senza muoversi di un millimetro. «Hai un corpo fantastico. Stenditi sul letto. Gambe aperte e ginocchia piegate»

Nasir obbedì, rabbrividendo sulle lenzuola fresche. Agron non aveva lasciato trasparire nulla dalle sue parole, se non un asettico apprezzamento. Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa che succedesse qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa che spazzasse via quella tensione insopportabile.

Finalmente Agron si mosse. Lasciò la sua postazione della poltroncina con un singolo movimento fluido, e raggiunse il letto in pochi passi. Si sedette sul bordo e contemplò l’altro, il suo corpo nervoso, i muscoli solidi, la leggera peluria scura che ne ricopriva la pelle. Era davvero un bel vedere. Con la mano scese ad accarezzargli la mezza erezione tra le gambe e la vide sussultare, nervosa e interessata, e quando strinse piano i testicoli nel palmo, li sentì contrarsi in uno spasmo anticipatorio. «Mi senti, Tiberius?» parlò a voce bassa, chinandosi su di lui senza però mai toccarlo con null’altro che fosse la mano che ancora lo stringeva.

«Nh. Sì» rispose Nasir, odiandosi un po’ quando si rese conto che la sua voce suonava più debole di quanto volesse. Cercò di spingere il bacino verso di lui, per avere più frizione

Lo lasciò andare al primo accenno di movimento, facendolo gemere frustrato, e si alzò, spostandosi verso il mobiletto sulla parte opposta.

«Hai una parola di sicurezza?» domandò, mentre recuperava qualcosa dal suo interno. «Qualcosa che riusciresti a dire in qualsiasi condizione, che ti metta a tuo agio, un’ancora»

Nasir sorrise. Era quella la parte che aspettava con più ansia. Ci aveva pensato su e fantasticato per giorni, prima di venire al Dom’inus, quindi rispose con una certa sicurezza: «Ci ho pensato. Ho scelto Roma. Ci sono stato in vacanza anni fa»

«U-uh. Esotico» lo prende in giro, tornando da lui. «Alza le braccia» ordina, prendendogli nel frattempo un polso e legandolo alla struttura di legno del letto con un nastro di seta viola.

Nasir eseguì l’ordine, un po’ rigido. Gli venne da ridere quando ripensò che la prima volta che aveva provato qualcosa del genere era stato al primo anno di college, con un ragazzo che era durato meno di un mese. Era stato tutto molto impacciato e penoso. Ma questo tizio sembrava sapere molto meglio quello che stava facendo.

Agron si occupò di legargli entrambi i polsi, per poi passare alle caviglie, assicurandosi che i nodi fossero fermi, ma abbastanza morbidi perché il sangue circolasse e non ci fossero abrasioni. «Ti dona stare così, sai?» mormorò, con voce roca, accarezzandogli il profilo del corpo in punta di dita, dal tallone fino alla guancia. Si chinò sul suo viso, a un soffio dalle sue labbra, e sorrise. Un ghigno famelico, carico di voglia di divorarlo pezzo per pezzo. «Chiudi gli occhi» ordinò, e l’attimo dopo gli poggiò l’ennesimo nastro di seta sugli occhi e strinse, bendandolo.

Nasir sfarfallò le ciglia sotto il tessuto morbido, cercando di adattarsi al buio completo. Improvvisamente, Agron era dappertutto, per i suoi sensi in allerta. Deglutì, a metà fra l’ansioso e l’eccitato. Cercò di muoversi, per quel poco che poteva farlo, con mani e braccia legate. «Che cosa mi farai?» domandò a mezza voce.

«Shhh» Gli posa un dito sulle labbra. Gliele accarezza con il polpastrello e gli soffia sull’orecchio. «Nessuna parola, Tiberius. Tu non hai voce» mormora in un soffio deciso. «Sei la mia bambola di pezza»

Nasir si morse le labbra e annuì con forza, voltandosi istintivamente verso la fonte della voce. La sua erezione reagì con forza alle parole di Agron, ma non sapeva cosa fare.

Agron si chinò su di lui e gli succhiò delicatamente un capezzolo prima si morderglielo con forza. Adorava i morsi.

Un gemito strozzato uscì dalle labbra di Nasir, preso alla sprovvista dal dolore lancinante. Rimase senza fiato, un brivido lungo la schiena. Quello non era stato un morso da collegiale. Era quasi sicuro di sanguinare, ma non disse niente.

Agron lo succhiò di nuovo e lo lasciò andare, abbandonandolo lì sul letto, nudo e legato. «Sai, sono indeciso su cosa cominciare. Ho voglia di farti così tante cose...» Torna al mobiletto, recuperando e scartando oggetti e gadget vari, soppesandoli, facendosi scivolare i tessuti tra le dita, pensieroso. Quando sembra aver trovato quello che lo convince, sorride e richiude le ante. Si volta a guardare Nasir per un attimo e un lungo brivido di piacere gli scivola lungo la schiena e lui deve sistemarsi i jeans stretti sull’erezione. Vorrebbe lasciarlo lì in agonia, guardarlo contorcersi sul letto in attesa, in preda al desiderio e alla paura di non poter fare nulla se non aspettare.

Nasir arriccio i piedi. «Ho freddo» cercò di dire, più per fare tornare Agron da lui.

«Nessuna parola» ordina, caricando la voce di autorità. Torna accanto a lui e gli pizzica l’altro capezzolo, stringendolo in una morsetta i plastica, per poi fare altrettanto con l’altro. Li stringe forte, mordendosi le labbra nell’osservare come i capezzoli si facciano rossi.

Nasir mugolò, senza fiato. Improvvisamente, si sente vulnerabile, esposto. E Agron è dappertutto e da nessuna parte.

«Dio, guardati, sei così impaziente» ride e gli accarezza una coscia, scivolando con le dita verso l’erezione, che sfiora appena. «Ti eccita davvero essere senza volontà. Potrei lasciarti nelle mani dei miei amici, lo sai? Potrei sedermi e guardati venire usato da tre, quattro uomini contemporaneamente e a te piacerebbe da impazzire»

Sapendo di non poter parlare, Nasir scosse forte la testa. La sola idea che Agron pensasse una cosa del genere lo spaventava, ora che era davvero lì, nelle sue mani. Poteva succedere davvero. Adesso. E lui non avrebbe potuto dire niente, perché era quello che aveva chiesto. Aprì gli occhi,ma vide solo il buio della benda. Istintivsmente, cercò di chiudere le gambe per quanto poteva.

Rise e lo masturbò piano. «Hai paura?» Con le dita raggiunse la sua apertura e gliela stuzzicò.

Nasir scattò in avanti verso le sue dita con un gemito disperato e cercò di scuotersi dalle manette, inarcandosi verso di lui come se volesse offrirgli tutto.

Agron tolse la mano con uno scatto rapido, ghignando alla sua impazienza e girò attorno al letto. Accese una candela e se la rigirò in mano, pensieroso. «Questo sarà divertente» mormorò, facendo colare un po’ di cera bollente sullo stomaco.

Stavolta Nasir gridò per il dolore e per la sorpresa. Tutto il suo corpo tremò nel tentativo vano di spegnere la sensazione di bruciore, che ci mise un’eternità a svanire, lasciandolo senza fiato.

Agron rise e fece colare un’altra lingua di cera sulla sua pelle, questa volta spostando la mano nell’atto, così da raggiungere l’inguine.

«Basta» sussurrò Nasir. Ma non disse la parola di sicurezza. Un po’ per orgoglio, un po’ perché metà di lui gli urlava di scappare, mentre l’altra metà non voleva muoversi, voleva arrivare fino in fondo. Appena il bruciore fu passato, aprì leggermente le gambe, sperando di tentare Agron abbastanza da farla finita con le torture.

«Dio, guardati» mormorò lui, straccandogli un pezzo di cera ormai fredda dai peli del pube. «Vuoi che prenda i miei giocattoli? Vuoi che riempia ogni tuo buco, vero?» Si leccò un dito e glielo spinse nell’aperrtura in un singolo movimento.

Nasir si inarcò violentemente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore a sangue per quell’intrusione. Il dito di Agron non era grande, e non faceva male, ma era… troppo. Troppo rapido, troppo profondo, troppo all’improvviso e senza che lui abbia realmente dato il suo consenso. Essere in balìa di un perfetto estraneo non era come se lo aspettava. Ora Nasir lo comprendeva pienamente, e non sapeva cosa fare.

Agron continuò a toccarlo, allargarlo, stimolarlo con le dita, spingendo con cura, massaggiandogli la prostata a ogni affondo. E poi, così come aveva iniziato, finì. Ritirò le dita e si spostò da lui e dal letto, lasciandolo ancora una volta solo.

Nasir si trovò a un passo dal voler piangere. Picchiò forte contro il materasso con un talllone, si dimenò per trovare sollievo, perché Agron lo aveva quasi fatto venire, e ora era lì, di nuovo esposto, di nuovo spaventato. «Basta» disse di nuovo, con voce rotta.

«Silenzio» disse, e questa volta non c’era divertimento o ironia nella sua voce. «I miei sub mi piacciono ubbidienti. Te lo dirò per l’ultima dannata volta: sta’ zitto» Prese un paio di dildo di varie misure, li soppesò, ma alla fine li posò tutti e optò per qualcosa di molto più piccolo e adatto alla sua idea. L’ovetto era più piccolo di una pallina da golf, di un grigio perla e aveva all’estremità una cordicina che terminava con un anellino. Agron si premunì di lubrificarlo per bene prima di ruotarne la metà superiore e attivarne la vibrazione. Il _bzzz_ che produsse ruppe per un attimo il silenzio e Agron sorrise in anticipazione, poggiandone la punta contro i muscoli rugosi tra le natiche.

Nasir strinse più forte che poté, cercando di resistere all’intrusione. Poi l’ovetto entrò, strappandogli un mugolio di agonia e mandando in cortocircuito i suoi nervi. Il piacere si diffuse come un’onda facendogli tremare le ginocchia. Voleva disperatamente che Agron stavolta lo facesse venire, perciò si morse di nuovo il labbro per impedirsi di parlare, limitandosi a gemere.

Agron tirò piano il cordoncino e osservò rapito i muscoli inghiottire di nuovo l’ovetto, appena intravisto. Guardarlo contorcersi dal piacere era uno spettacolo che lasciava senza fiato. Ma la sua frustrazione era ancora più bella. Gli accarezzò l’erezione una singola volta, poi strinse la presa alla sua base e lo guardò contorcersi per la voglia di lasciarsi andare a un orgasmo sempre un passo troppo lontano. Ghignò famelico. «Vuoi venire?»

Nasir sentì la benda inumidirsi delle sue lacrime. A quel punto, non era più sicuro di niente, nemmeno di stare realmente provando piacere. Annuì, perché l’unica certezza che aveva era che Agron gli aveva ordinato di non parlare, e lui sarebbe stato un bravo sub.

«Allora pregami. Voglio sentirti supplicare» Tirò di nuovo l’ovetto e lo lasciò scivolare più a fondo.

Nasir deglutì, e per un attimo si chiese se non fosse un trucco. Se valesse ancora l’ordine di non parlare. Alla fine, esasperato dai continui spasmi del suo corpo, ansimò: «Ti prego». E poi, come un fiume in piena, continuò: «Ti prego, ti supplicotipregoAgrontiprego...»

Agron rise e ingoiò la punta della sua erezione, lasciandone andare la base. Succhiò un’unica volta, consapevole che sarebbe bastata a farlo venire, e si scostò per guardarlo.

Nasir venne implorando ancora il suo nome. A lungo, sentendo quasi dolore, e imbrattandosi tutto il petto. Crollò sfinito sulle lenzuola leggermente macchiate del suo sudore, tenendo gli occhi chiusi sotto la benda, e respirando più piano che poteva per calmarsi.

Agron si premunì di sfilargli l’ovetto, spegnerlo e metterlo da parte, prima di occuparsi dei delle mollette ai capezzoli e dei nodi. Prima i piedi e poi le mani. Gli occhi furono l’ultima cosa liberata e lo fece solo dopo essersi sfilato la camicia e steso sul letto, accanto a lui, così da poterselo tenere contro il petto nudo.

Gli occhi di Nasir, nella luce improvvisa, brillarono di alcune pagliuzze dorate. Lo fissavano con le pupille strette, per l’adrenalina e per la luce. Appena liberato, si era raggomitolato su sè stesso. «E’ finita?» Chiese in un sussurro.

«E’ finita» rispose Agron in un sussurro confortante. Cominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli e le spalle, senza alcun desiderio che non fosse sentirlo rilassarsi e smettere di tremare. Non tutti ci credevano quando lo diceva, ma quella era una delle parti che preferiva della dominazione. Confortare il proprio partner, aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi, sia fisicamente che emotivamente, era qualcosa che lo elettrizzava, che lo faceva sentire indispensabile. «Tu stai bene?»

«Credo» bisbigliò Nasir. Era la verità. Era troppo presto per processare interamente quello che era appena successo. «Mi vesto e me ne vado subito. Avrai altri clienti»

«Ehi ehi ehi» Agron lo trattenne e gli prese il viso tra le mani. «Non ho fretta, okay? Resta, la nostra sessione non è finita. Devi riprenderti ed è compito mio, il tuo dom, aiutarti nel processo» Gli sorrise incoraggiante e lo coprì con un lembo del lenzuolo sotto di loro.

Nasir sospirò di gratitudine. Essere coperto lo fece sentire subito meglio, più al sicuro. «Grazie» rispose, senza sapere bene che altro dire. La presenza di Agron non era più minacciosa, adesso. Nasir osò farsi più vicino.

«E’ stato un piacere» rispose lui, riprendendo ad accarezzarlo con cura. «Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, okay?»

Nasir socchiuse gli occhi. Infilò un braccio fra di loro, accarezzandogli l’inguine. «Posso restituirti il favore» offrì con spontaneità.

«Oh! Ehi… intraprendente» rise, ma gli fermò la mano e scosse la testa. «Non ce n’è bisogno. Non sono qui per questo»

Nasir inarcò un sopracciglio. «No, ma muori dalla voglia di fartelo succhiare dal momento in cui ho messo piede qui dentro. Non sono del tutto stupido»

Agron tentennò, perché era vero. Il solo sentirlo parlare in quel modo lo aveva fatto contrarre di anticipazione nei jeans. Sospirò. «Diciamo che è contro le regole del club, allora»

Nasir non insistette oltre. Si alzò per raccogliere i suoi vestiti e se li rimise senza fretta, il suo corpo ancora molle e un po’ dolorante. Immaginava di dover dire qualcosa, a quel punto. Qualcosa a proposito di una prossima sessione, o di quanto era stato bello. Gli riuscì solo una specie di sorrisino indeciso.

Agron lo guardò rivestiersi rimanendo semidisteso sul letto. Un po’ gli dispiaceva che fosse già conclusa la sessione, ma non poteva certo impedirgli di andarsene. Lo osservò in silenzio, chiedendosi quando sarebbe tornato - il se non era neanche in questione. «Delle questioni burocratiche se ne occupa Naevia, quindi...» sorrise e si alzò con l’istinto di abbracciarlo o baciarlo, ma fermandosi prima di farlo, per fortuna.

«Okay. Allora io vado. … grazie» Nasir trovò da solo l’uscita. Lasciata la stanza di Agron, trovò anche quella del club. Il più in fretta possibile.

  
  
  
  


Dopo una settimana passata a rimuginare sulla montagna di soldi che aveva speso per la membership del Dom’inus, Nasir decise che non poteva arrendersi così. Aveva fantasticato per mesi sull’idea di frequentare ambienti BDSM, aveva tampinato Naevia perché lo facesse entrare nel club, e ora eccolo nella camera del suo appartamentino nuovo di zecca, a non riuscire a trovare una via d’uscita per tutto quello che aveva sperimentato nell’ora in cui era stato in balia di Agron. Paura, dolore, umiliazione, un senso di violazione e di vulnerabilità, ma anche piacere, e persino tranquillità. Era stato troppo. Su questo, non c’erano dubbi. Era stato troppo, e lui avrebbe dovuto semplicemente dire la parola di sicurezza e fermarsi, invece che fare l’orgoglioso. Agron c’era andato giù troppo pesante, ma la colpa era sua, che aveva messo sì praticamente a qualsiasi voce della sua scheda, e che poi aveva frignato “basta basta” invece che farlo fermare sul serio. Agron lo avrebbe fatto. All’istante. Con il senno di poi, Nasir si rese conto che era quella piccola consapevolezza che lo aveva portato fino in fondo. Tornò al Dom’inus chiedendosi se non stava per fare qualcosa di storico, quando incrociò le braccia davanti a Naevia e le disse: «Voglio riprovarci. Ma voglio cambiare Dom. Voglio qualcuno che sia… insomma, gentile. Protettivo. Non lo so, rassicurante. Ecco, rassicurante»

Naevia lo guardò per un lungo istante, soppesandolo dalla testa ai piedi. Voleva chiedergli cosa fosse successo, se ci fossero stati problemi. La volta precedente non aveva avuto quell’impressione, ma poteva essersi sbagliata alla grande. E Nasir era un amico. Non disse nulla, comunque. Non chiese, non nominò Agron. Si disse che se avesse voluto lo avrebbe fatto quando non erano lì, quando non era la segretaria tuttofare di Lucrezia. Digitò rapidamente sul computer e controllò le presenze dei Dom.

«C’è Spartacus, oggi. Sei fortunato, perché è proprio come lo vuoi. Rassicurante» sorrise, arricciando il naso. «Ma devo prima chiamare Lucrezia e chiedere a lei, aspetta un attimo ai divanetti» disse, già prendendo il cordless e digitando il numero per la linea interna. Nasir la vide parlare brevemente con la titolare, mormorare qualcosa e poi riagganciare e rivolgergli uno sguardo di scuse. «Vuole parlare con te. Sta arrivando, pazienta ancora un po’.»

Nasir deglutì, un po’ nervoso. Razionalmente sapeva di essere un cliente, e che i clienti hanno sempre ragione e bla bla bla. Ma in fondo si sentiva uno scolaretto disobbediente che stava per ricevere una ramanzina dalla maestra. Sentiva come di aver deluso qualcuno. Agron stesso, forse. Non era niente di personale, non ce l’aveva con lui. Lo avrebbe detto a Lucrezia, che Agron era stato un bravo Dom, solo… non il Dom per lui.

Lucrezia arrivò con il solito sorriso di cortesia e un frusciare di seta nera dovuto al lungo velo avvolto attorno alle sue braccia e che le abbracciava le spalle lascia altrimenti nude dal corsetto di pelle rosso. I fianchi erano stretti in un paio di pantaloni neri, anch’essi di pelle, che terminavano in un paio di stivali rossi dal tacco infinito.

«Nasir, mio caro» lo salutò, tendendo una mano perfettamente curata verso di lui. «Temevo di non rivederti più»

«Mi sono preso qualche giorno per pensare» rispose Nasir, stringendogliela con cortesia. «Credo di voler ricominciare da qualcosa di più… soft. Ma ci tengo a dire che posso solo dire bene di Agron. Non è colpa sua, ha fatto ciò che io avevo richiesto»

Lucrezia annuì senza mai abbandonare il suo sorriso. «Capisco. Naevia mi ha detto che eri curioso di provare con Spartacus e posso garantirti che è decisamente diverso da Agron. Ha un approccio più… _morbido._ E’ quello che stai cercando?»

«Credo di sì. Più rassicurante»

«Allora va bene» annuì lei, alzandosi dal divanetto con un movimento fluido ed elegante. Si voltò verso Naevia e continuò: «Controlla se Spartacus è libero e avvisalo che sta per ricevere un nuovo cliente»

«Grazie» Nasir esitò un momento. «… Non dite ad Agron… insomma, non voglio che pensi che sia colpa sua. Mi dispiace di causare problemi»

«Nessun problema. E se dici che lui è stato impeccabile, non c’è motivo perché sappia di tutto questo» Lucrezia gli fece l’occhiolino e lo sospinse verso Naevia prima di andare via. Questa volta fu proprio Naevia ad accompagnarlo alla camera designata - la numero “V” - bussare e poi lasciarlo da solo davanti all’uscio socchiuso.

Nasir ciondolò sui piedi, imbarazzato. Sperava solo che questo Spartacus fosse effettivamente come prometteva.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir si accoccolò sul cotone fresco delle lenzuola e rimase fermo a spiare Spartacus con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorrisetto morbido. «Non so se tu abbia un compagno o una compagna, ma sei il fidanzato ideale. Ho conosciuto poche persone che abbiano realmente voglia di parlare di lavoro, di guai e di sentimenti dopo il sesso»

Spartacus ridacchiò, voltandosi verso di lui, un gomito puntato sul cuscino e la mano a sostenere il mento. «A me piace parlare _dopo_. Mia moglie dice che sono io la vera _donna_ della coppia» scherzò.

Naris rispose al sorriso. «Forse allora sono un po’ etero» scherzò. «Mi piace il rapporto che abbiamo. Con te mi sento con un amico. Il mio Dom, è vero, ma anche un amico»

«MI fa piacere sentirtelo dire» Rotolò sulla schiena e guardò il soffitto. «Tu sei un sub facile. Sei ubbidiente e so esattamente cosa aspettarmi da te. E’ piacevole passare del tempo con te»

«Ci rivediamo presto, allora» Nasir si rivestì con calma, fermandosi a salutare Naevia prima di uscire. Lei gli rivolse un sorriso, senza distogliere mai gli occhi dallo schermo del pc. «Sembri molto rilassato»

«Se stai per fare qualche battuta sulla correlazione fra quantità di sesso e stato di rilassamento, sappi che ti revocherò l’amicizia»

Naevia rise e il costante battere sulla tastiera si fermò, mentre finalmente alzava gli occhi per guardarlo. «Ricordati piuttosto di stasera. Otto in punto o sarò io a revocarti l’amicizia»

«Mancare al tuo compleanno? Non è mai successo da quando ne hai compiuti diciassette. A stasera!»

«Alle otto!» gli urlò dietro, quando ormai Nasir era già con un piede fuori dalla porta.

 

Nasir era un uomo di parola. Non aveva mai perso una festa di compleanno di Naevia, e non aveva intenzione di cominciare quella sera, anche se il suo corpo era molle e stanco per la sessione con Spartacus. Dopo una doccia bollente, si sentì completamente rilassato, quasi sonnacchioso. Decise di raccogliere i capelli che gli cadevano ancora umidi  sul viso dietro la nuca. Infilò una maglietta blu notte un po’ ampia, con un ampio scollo a barca, che tendeva a scivolare su una spalla, e dei jeans chiarissimi, scoloriti e aderenti. Braccialetti di cuoio, All-Stars, ed era pronto ad andare. E se gli amici di Naevia avessero pensato che era super gay, meglio così.

L’appuntamento era alle otto,  come Naevia gli aveva ripetuto per giorni, anche via messaggio mezz’ora prima.

Alle sette e cinquantatrè erano tutti presenti e in circolo attorno a Naevia per farle gli auguri.

Tutti tranne Agron.

Aveva finito di lavorare tardi, causa un cliente in ritardo, ed era corso a casa per darsi una ripulita e farsi bello come sapeva di essere. S’infilò un paio di jeans neri e una camicia nera satinata. Si guardò allo specchio e annuì. Figo.

Naevia gli aveva promesso che ci sarebbero stati ragazzi carini _e_ disponibili, e lui non voleva farsi scappare l’occasione di un po’ di buon sesso. O di conoscere qualcuno e poi farci sesso.

«Tanti auguri, principessa africana» Urlò, prendendola tra le braccia e stringendola forte. Naevia rise e lo abbracciò forte, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Sei in ritardo, maledetto crucco»

Nasir trattenne una risatina. Nonostante fosse lì vicino a Naevia, schiacciato fra lei e la mole del suo compagno Crixus, non aveva visto arrivare Agron finché praticamente non lo aveva visto sollevare. Naevia non gli aveva detto che ci sarebbe stato anche lui. Immaginò che non ci fosse motivo per dirglielo. Si sentì avvampare per l’imbarazzo, anche se sapeva che non c’era ragione.

«Sono bello, ma anche io non do il meglio di me, dopo dodici ore di lavoro, sai?» Agron ghignò, rimettendola a terra. Si voltò verso gli altri con un cenno di saluto e finì per incontrare il viso di… Tiberius. Tentennò e sorrise più morbido, chiedendosi se dovesse dire qualcosa. Non lo vedeva da quel primo giorno al club e non era certo che l’altro volesse vederlo. Dopotutto, non era tornato, no?

Spartacus gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo trascinò in un abbraccio fraterno che lui ricambiò prontamente. Nonostante ultimamente, a causa dei loro impegni lavorativi, non si vedevano più spesso come una volta, Spartacus restava uno dei suoi amici più cari, il suo confidente e la persona di cui aveva il più alto rispetto.

«Ora che ci siamo tutti, direi di entrare e sederci» Li richiamò Naevia, battendo le mani. «Prima prendiamo possesso del tavolo, prima avrò i miei regali» disse, facendo ridere tutti.

Il locale era il pub preferito di Naevia e Crixus, quello dove, secondo i loro racconti, avevano passato la maggior parte delle loro serate degli anni del college. Era abbastanza grande, ma con un’atmosfera intima e calda che metteva subito a proprio agio anche i nuovi arrivati. Agron ci era stato un paio di volte, in tutto, ma approvò la scelta. In qualche modo, gli ricordava la sua adolescenza in Germania e gli dava una piacevole morsa di nostalgia allo stomaco.

Nasir si sedette vicino a Naevia, ma stavolta invece di Crixus si trovò accanto un tizio biondo, che aveva l’aria di aver già bevuto qualche birra di troppo, nonostante si fossero appena seduti.

«E questo cosetto qui?» disse battendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Io sono Gannicus»

«Nasir» rispose Nasir senza pensare. «Sono un amico di Naevia dal college»

«Dal college? Avrei detto che ci _vai_ al college» Gannicus rise e prese un lungo sorso dal boccale di birra. «Ehi, Agron!» Gannicus lo fermò per un polso mentre passava accanto a loro. «Crederesti mai che questo qui è _maggiorenne_?»

Agron rise quieto, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per tenerlo fermo almeno un po’. «Lo so, sembra un adolescente. Ti fa sentire _sporco_ , vero?»

«Cazzo, sì. E non è nemmeno il mio tipo! Saxa! Ehi, bella gnocca! Vieni a vedere questo cosetto qui!» Gannicus urlò ancora e si sbracciò attraverso il tavolo per farsi vedere, ma lei lo ignorò.

Nasir non aveva mai desiderato così tanto di sprofondare in vita sua. La festa di Naevia doveva ancora iniziare, e lui era già al centro dell’attenzione. Perfetto. «Sono maggiorenne, invece. Niente fantasie underage, mi dispiace»

«A me no» mormorò Agron, guardandolo negli occhi. Scivolò nel posto di fronte a lui con un sorriso e accettò il boccale di birra che la cameriera stava posando davanti a ognuno di loro, sotto richiesta di Naevia. Gannicus li guardò per un lungo momento, poi ammiccò e sospirò. «Sì. Vado in cerca di eterosessualità. Saxa!» urlò, andandosene ad abbracciare la sua bionda preferita.

«Chissà perché con te mi sento sempre più lesbica» rispose lei, poco impressionata. Gannicus fece un gemito offeso e Agron spostò finalmente gli occhi da loro per tornare sull’uomo di fronte a lui. Naevia continuava a dividersi tra il parlare con lui e Crixus, eccitata ed entusiasta della serata. Agron l’adorava, davvero, ma un po’ avrebbe preferito che fosse meno su di giri, così da permettere a lui di attirare l’attenzione di Tiberius.

_Nasir_. Era quello il nome con cui si era presentato pochi minuti prima - Agron era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso. Per quanto Tiberius fosse divertente e... adatto, Nasir sembrava calzargli a pennello. Era perfetto per lui.

«Così... Nasir, eh?» disse, toccandolo appena sul dorso della mano per attirare la sua attenzione, finalmente.

Nasir annuì con un sorriso, in soggezione davanti ad Agron, che con quella camicia nera era una favola. «Tu… ti chiami davvero Agron, quindi? Se posso chiedertelo»

Agron annuì una singola volta, ghignando divertito. «Lo so, è un nome strano per voi americani. E’ anche per questo che ho deciso di tenerlo.»

«Avevo notato un accento particolare. Mi chiedevo se lo facessi apposta, invece...» offrì Nasir con un sorriso. «Io sono americano. Ma la mia famiglia è di origine siriana»

«Ah. Questo spiega--» Agron si fermò, notando lo sguardo perplesso dell’altro. «Niente. Io sono tedesco»

Nasir gli offrì un sorrisetto incredulo e un po’ provocatorio. «… Stavi davvero per dire qualcosa di razzista, vero?»

«No!» sbottò lui. Sviò lo sguardo per un secondo, concentrandosi sulla birra tra le sue mani. «Stavo per dire che questo spiega come mai ogni tanto scivoli su alcune parole come se non sapessi come pronunciarle correttamente»

«Hey, io so pronunciare benissimo! Sono nato qui!» protestò Nasir, sentendosi più risentito del dovuto. Come se Agron avesse messo a nudo un suo difetto. Come se lo avesse messo a nudo di nuovo, come aveva fatto la prima volta che si erano incontrati.

«A-ah» Agron lo guardò sornione e prese un sorso di birra. Tra loro venne posato un piatto enorme di patatine da cui lui ne prese un paio e le masticò lentamente.

Naris non riuscì a trattenere il broncio. «Guarda che...» cercò di protestare ancora. Perché, al diavolo, questo tizio gli aveva infilato un ovetto vibrante nel sedere, lo aveva fatto piagnucolare e implorare, e ora sosteneva che non sapesse parlare inglese?

«Guarda che _cosa_?» disse, marcando un accento sbagliatissimo di proposito per fargli il verso.

Nasir stringe la mandibola, sull’orlo di infuriarsi. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di dare ad Agron la soddisfazione di darsi per vinto. Non erano nella sua stanza, e lui non era il suo sub. Inconsciamente, con lo sguardo cercò Spartacus per un istante.

Il divertimento di Agron si asciugò un po’ quando lo vide guardare chissà cosa e si schiarì la gola, bevendo un po’ in silenzio.

Qualche posto più in là, Crixus e Spartacus discutevano animatamente di calcio e Agron s’inserì nel discorso con un semplice: «Ma che diavolo volete saperne voi due di calcio! Non avete mai visto una _vera_ partita!» Si alzò e scivolò verso di loro, per avvicinarsi e poter discutere per bene.

Nasir si sentì un po’ deluso e un po’ sollevato che Agron avesse cambiato posto. Scambiò qualche chiacchiera con Naevia, cercando di non farsi notare mentre osservava il gruppo di ragazzi. Che Spartacus e Agron avessero parlato di lui? Potevano farlo, innanzitutto? Nasir non ne aveva idea, e chiederlo a Naevia era fuori discussione.

La serata procedette con calma, senza intoppo alcuno se non per un breve ma intenso momento in cui Agron rise sul regalo di Crixus per Naevia. Passò quasi subito grazie alla festeggiata che baciò Crixus profondamente, mormorandogli qualcosa a fior di labbra e acquietando così il suo ragazzo.

Agron distolse lo sguardo e fece il gesto di vomitare a Spartacus, che gli rivolse un sorriso mite. Nasir cominciava a sentirsi davvero fuori posto. Naevia aveva cambiato giro di amici diverse volte negli anni. Nasir, insieme a Crixus, era stato la sua unica costante, una festa di compleanno dopo l’altra. Ma era evidente che questo suo nuovo gruppo, i ragazzi del Dom’inus, fossero una vera famiglia. E lui era niente di più che una statua di sale. Avrebbe voluto parlare con Spartacus, ma Agron non lo mollava un istante, e lui si sentiva troppo in soggezione per riprovare ad attaccare bottone con lui. Specie visto com’era finito il loro ultimo dialogo.

Agron si chiese se c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Più di una volta, durante il corso della sera, aveva beccato Nasir fissare verso la sua direzione, ma ogni volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, quello l’aveva sviato ed era tornato a parlottare con Naevia - e un paio di volte con Mira, la coinquilina di Naevia. Si bagnò le labbra con la birra un paio di volte, domandandosi se fosse  il caso di riprovare a parlargli. Non gli piaceva com’era finita l’ultima volta, e non gli piaceva che, nonostante sembrasse essere andata molto bene, Nasir non si fosse più ripresentato dopo quel primo incontro. Gli dava enormemente fastidio, se doveva essere sincero.

“Al diavolo!” si disse, alzandosi dal suo posto accanto a Spartacus e tornando lì dove si era seduto a inizio serata, di fronte a Nasir.

«Ehi»

Nasir inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia in un’espressione allibita. Ce l’aveva messa tutta per lasciare in pace Agron, per non cercare di attirare la sua attenzione, o quella di Spartacus. Gli offrì un sorrisetto, senza sapere bene cosa aspettarsi. «La birra qui è molto buona» disse, sentendosi il re degli idioti.

Agron non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Ah, devo farti bere della birra _vera_ , allora» disse, scuotendo la testa. «Piuttosto tu... non sembri starti divertendo granché, eh?»

«Non conosco molta gente, stasera. Solo Crixus e Naevia, che non ci sono per nessuno. E Spartacus»

«Spartacus?» Agron lo guardò sorpreso. Non si aspettava certo quella risposta, diamine.

Nasir sentì il rossore salirgli dal collo, e ringraziò solo di non aver scelto una maglia bianca. «Ahm… - pigolò - lui è il mio… Dom?»

Agron ammiccò sorpreso per un lunghissimo minuto. «Ah» disse, cercando di analizzare la notizia. Quindi Nasir non aveva semplicemente abbandonato il BDSM perché non davvero interessato. Aveva abbandonato _lui_ , Agron, perché non _degno_. «Spartacus, eh? Lo capisco. L’uomo è sexy» disse, con un sorriso molto meno convinto del solito.

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo. Dio, sapevo che avrei dovuto parlartene» buttò fuori Nasir, desolato. «Agron, non è per te, dico davvero. Sono solo… Sono stato io a sbagliare, forse cercavo qualcosa che nemmeno conoscevo, e Spartacus è… Beh, rassicurante. Gentile. Tutto qui, davvero. Mi dispiace da morire»

A quelle parole, Agron inarcò in sopracciglio. «Rassicurante? Davvero?» chiese, perché quello era, probabilmente, una degli aggettivi meno adatti a un Dom, per quanto lo riguardava. Il Dom doveva essere rassicurante, era vero. Il suo Sub doveva sentirsi in grado di affidarsi completamente a lui senza alcun timore, ma non era certo per quella qualità che avrebbe dovuto sceglierlo. Non _solo_ , almeno.

Nasir annuì, dispiaciuto. «Tu hai fatto quello che dovevi, davvero. Hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto. Ma quello che ti ho chiesto probabilmente non era la cosa giusta per me, perciò… perciò va bene così»

«Cazzate» fu la risposta brutale che gli diede. «Sono tutte cazzate e tu lo sai. Quando sei venuto al club sapevi esattamente cosa volevi e io te l’ho dato punto per punto» Agron parlò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sentendosi arrabbiato più per la bugia che Nasir si stava raccontanto che per essere stato sostituito. «Sai cosa? Se mi avessi detto che Spartacus è un Dom migliore di me per te, ti avrei creduto. Lo avrei accettato e avrei detto “Ehi, capita!”, perché è così, perché dipende dall’alchimia tra persone. Ma quello che stai raccontando tu? Cazzate enormi e false. La verità è che Spartacus è la strada facile. Spartacus è rassicurante perché _non è adatto a te_ , perché ti domina, ma non davvero, perché tutto quello che fa è accarezzarti quando tu vorresti essere scosso da un terremoto» Raddrizzò la schiena, fiero e deciso, serio, convinto di ciò che stava per dire. «Io, invece, l’ho fatto. Io ti ho scosso, ti ho svegliato e tu questo non sei riuscito ad accettarlo»

Nasir sbarrò gli occhi. Non sapeva se sentirsi furioso, ferito o cos’altro dalle parole di Agron. Chi diavolo credeva di essere per trattarlo in quel modo? Come se fosse un bambino? «Come ti permetti di...» cominciò a denti stretti «Sai una cosa, forse hai ragione, perché ogni maledetta cosa che dici ha il potere di farmi incazzare. E se Spartacus riesce a farmi stare bene, forse avresti una cosa o due da imparare da lui!»

«O forse dovresti essere tu ad ammettere che con lui non sei davvero sottomesso. Lui non ti domina. Io sì» Ne era convinto. Lo era così tanto che decise un piccolo azzardo, per provare il suo punto. Tra loro, quasi al centro del tavolo, c’erano alcune collanine di perle colorate che, per quasi tutta la sera, avevano fatto il giro degli invitati e, accanto a queste, c’erano una serie di biglietti d’auguri e un rossetto dimenticato lì da Saxa - o Mira, non ne era sicuro. Lo prese tra le dita e lo fece rotolare un paio di volte sul tavolo, prima di dargli una piccola spinta e fargli percorrere tutta la larghezza, in direzione di Nasir. Guardò il rossetto rotolare placido fino al bordo del tavolo e cadere giù, sotto gli occhi confusi di Nasir. «Raccoglilo» ordinò.

Nasir non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Non poteva credere che quel pallone gonfiato gli stesse davvero chiedendo - anzi, ordinando - di raccogliere uno stupido rossetto da terra. Come se fosse un gioco di potere di cui lui tenesse in mano le redini. Lo era, in effetti, un gioco di potere. Nasir pensò che in fondo quel rossetto era di qualcun altro, non suo, e che sarebbe stato educato raccoglierlo in ogni caso. E si accorse dello scacco matto. Furibondo, lo artigliò e lo sbatté con forza sul tavolo.

Agron sorrise - un sorriso aperto e dolce, completamente diverso da quelli ironici e feroci con cui sembrava affrontare il mondo. «Torna da me. Dammi un’altra possibilità e ti prometto che non te ne pentirai. Lo sai anche tu che è quello che vuoi» disse, mite. «Se poi vorrai tornare ancora da Spartacus, non obbietterò. Ma qualcosa mi dice che non succederà» concluse, facendogli l’occhiolino, prima di alzarsi ed essere trascinato da Gannicus verso il bancone del bar.

Nasir si morsicò il labbro inferiore. L’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, era stato a causa di Agron, di nuovo.

«Hey, tutto okay?» si sentì chiedere da Naevia, che si era girata verso di lui appena Agron se n’era andato. Nasir annuì frettolosamente. Sapeva solo che le doveva qualche spiegazione.

L’amica lo guardò poco convinta. Poi si alzò e lo trascinò via dalla sedia e fuori dal pub, stringendosi nella maglietta leggera che sola la proteggeva dal venticello alzatosi col calare della sera. «Parlami»

«Non è niente, davvero. E’ solo Agron… cioè, non ha fatto niente, a parte far cadere un rossetto. Insomma, mi ha chiesto di dargli un’altra chance. Come Dom. E io non lo so, Spartacus è grandioso, mi fa sentire in pace, mentre lui… dio, non sono riuscito a tornare al Dom’inus per più di una settimana»

Naevia si morse le labbra, incerta se fargli quella domanda o meno. Ci aveva pensato per giorni, ma poi aveva lasciato perdere, preferendo non aprire quella porta, ma ora aveva bisogno di sapere. «Agron è stato... ha fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto? Ha esagerato, magari?» Non sembrava il tipo, ma non si poteva mai dire, no?

«No, non ha fatto niente di sbagliato. Non ha fatto niente che io non avessi segnato nella mia scheda, e io non ho mai usato la parola di sicurezza.Forse è stato solo… troppo, per me. Non lo so. E il fatto che io sia qui a considerare l’idea di tornare effettivamente da lui...»

«Ah» Naevia lo guardò sorniona, aggrappandosi al suo braccio. «Ti piace, vero? Non mentire, conosco quello sguardo!»

«Non è questione che mi piaccia. Insomma, non devo uscirci per, non lo so, una cena. Dovrebbe essere il mio Dom. Invece con lui mi sento strano, mi sento vulnerabile, esposto. L'altra volta... è stato troppo. Troppo intenso, con lui. Spartacus è un'altra cosa»

Naevia tentennò, incerta. Il parcheggio era vuoto, se non per loro due, e la musica dall’interno del pub arrivava attutita. «Forse non è davvero quello che vuoi. Il BDSM, intendo»

«Ma con Spartacus va alla grande! Insomma... insomma, Agron forse mi ha dato... non lo so, più stimoli? Ma con Spartacus mi sento tranquillo, a mio agio. Mentre Agron... non lo so, Naevia. Non lo so nemmeno io. Immagino che non sia un problema se mi piace o no. Devo trovare la strada giusta»

«Quello che posso dirti io è che… la maggior parte dei sub adora sentirsi esposto e vulnerabile, adora la sensazione di essere in balia dei desideri del proprio Dom, durante le sessioni. E nonostante tutto, si sentono sicuri. Tu cosa senti?»

«Che... che è stata una scarica di adrenalina  e... Agron ha detto che è stato come un terremoto. Forse ha ragione. Forse mi ha fatto paura l'intensità di quello che mi è successo. Ho avuto paura di lui. Di quello che mi stava facendo. Ma dopo mi ha rimesso in piedi. Mi ha dato quel senso di protezione che prima mi aveva negato»

«Agron è bravo» Sorrise. «Senti, perché non ti prendi qualche giorno e ci pensi un po’? Dovresti darti del tempo e capire cosa vuoi davvero»

«Dovrei, vero? Si, lo farò. Dopotutto, è una decisione che spetta a me»

Naevia lo abbracciò forte e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia. «Qualunque cosa tu decida, Agron e Spartacus l’accetteranno. Sono professionisti, dopotutto, okay?»

«Sì, hai ragione. Dio, mi sembra di essere tornati al College, quando discutevamo con chi dovessi uscire senza spezzare il cuore ad altri» ghignò divertito. «Bei tempi»

«Oh sì. Il piccolo, ambito Nasir che faceva girare la testa a quasi tutti i gay che incrociava sulla strada» Naevia rise e scosse la testa. «Dai, sei pronto a tornare dentro, ora?»

«Lo spettacolo deve continuare» Nasir si lisciò la maglia, quasi a sottolineare il concetto, e tornò dentro al pub seguito da Naevia.

 

All’interno, Agron guardò Nasir e Naevia uscire confabulando tra loro. Aspettò che la porta si chiudesse alle loro spalle e poi posò la birra sul tavolo e andò in cerca di Spartacus. Lo trovò a ridere con Mira e Crixus e gli fece cenno di seguirlo in disparte.

Spartacus inarcò un sopracciglio e lo seguì. «qualcosa non va?» chiese mitemente. Agron scosse la testa, ma poi sbuffò.

«Perché non me l’hai detto? Conosco le politiche del club, ma credevo fossimo amici e tu sai quanto il fatto che Nasir non sia tornato… avresti dovuto dirmelo»

«Ho solo rispettato la sua privacy, Agron. Era mio dovere. Anche se tu sei molto turbato da tutta questa storia. Vuoi parlarne?»

«Non-» Agron lo guardò quasi oltraggiato, facendosi un passo più vicino e abbassando la voce. «Non sono turbato! Non è… non ho mai perso un cliente, e questo lo sai!»

«E’ vero. Inoltre, non avevi mai investito tanto su un sub. Non fare quella faccia, Agron, davvero pensavi che non me ne fossi accorto? Questo qui è speciale.»

Agron si morse le labbra e deviò lo sguardo, punto sul vivo.

«MI piace, okay? Lo trovo… stimolante. E’ forse un problema?»

«Potrebbe diventarlo, se ti crea problemi a livello professionale. Cosa pensi di fare, chiedergli di tornare da te? Sai che non puoi farlo»

Agron si agitò sul posto, sviando lo con sguardo, colpevole. «Potrei… averlo già fatto»

Spartacus rimase per un attimo a guardarlo, immobile. Apparentemente, niente il lui cambiò, se non una lievissima contrazione della mandibola. «Agron» disse solamente, con voce imperiosa. Giusto per ricodargli chi era stato il suo mentore, prima di diventare a sua volta Dom.

Agron si mosse ancora, nervoso, e affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, sentendosi a disagio e colpevole come un bambino beccato a marinare la scuola. «Non l’ho costretto. Ho solo… gli ho chiesto un’altra possibilità, nulla di più. Se non vorrà tornare, me ne farò una ragione»

«Ma lui tornerà. Tu lo sai»

«Non esserne sicuro. Non ha fatto altro che tessere lodi di te»

«Senza mai togliere gli occhi di dosso a te. Io credo che tu non lo abbia capito fino in fondo. Forse è l’unico difetto che hai, quello di non parlare molto ai tuoi sub. Lo sai che cosa fa nella vita? Che università ha fatto? La sua squadra del cuore, le sue passioni, le sue fobie?»

«Ehi, quando avrei dovuto chiederglielo? E’ venuto solo una volta, dannazione! Ho seguito le regole! Ho seguito la scheda!»

«Certo che lo hai fatto. E sei stato ineccepibile in questo. Ma Nasir è stato qui tutta la sera. Se vuoi davvero riportarlo da te, devi farlo ora. Devi farlo qui. Altrimenti, non ci sarà scheda che ti aiuterà»

Agron masticò un’imprecazione, imbronciato col mondo. Si chiese se non avesse peggiorato la situazione con quella stupida mossa del rossetto. Sperò davvero di no.

Gemette e imprecò di nuovo. «Che diavolo, perché mi importa così tanto?»

Spartacus non nascose il suo ghigno divertito «Non lo chiedere a me. La mia risposta non ti piacerebbe» Agron aprì la bocca per chiedere, ma poi ci ripensò. La chiuse, incassò la testa nelle spalle e diede le spalle all’amico, con tutta l’intenzione di tornare alla sua birra e affogarci dentro gli ultimi pensieri avuti.

Quello che fece, invece, fu scontrarsi con Nasir - _ovviamente_ \- che stava rientrando in quel momento con Naevia.

«Scus-ehi. Ehi» tentò un sorriso.

«Scusa!» esclamò Nasir di getto. «dio, un giorno imparerò a guardare dove metto i piedi. Se non riesco ad evitare neanche ostacoli grossi come te...»

Agron rise. Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e sorrise ancora. Era ridicolo quanto lo facesse quando c’era di mezzo quel mezzuomo. «Non mi dispiace quando un bell’uomo mi viene addosso» ammiccò.

Nasir avvampò. «Sei davvero così impacciato fuori dal tuo ruolo di Dom, o lo fai apposta per sembrare rassicurante?»

Agron rise forte, testa indietro e risata sonora. Gli diede una pacca poderosa sulla spalla e lo attirò a sé. «Potresti sempre scoprirlo»

«Io credo che tu sia un tantino ubriaco, e che questa potrebbe essere una delle peggiori idee possibili. Non credo di voler scoprire niente, grazie» ribatté Nasir, con quanta più fermezza poté.

«Ehi, non ti ho mica detto di venire a casa mia a scopare, cazzo!» sbottò Agron, facendo un passo indietro. «Volevo solo...» si morse le labbra e alzò le mani. «Sai cosa? Fanculo tu e fanculo Spartacus e i suoi consigli di merda. Essere carini non porta a un cazzo» disse, lasciandolo lì da solo. Recuperò la giacca, baciò Naevia, augurandole di nuovo buon compleanno, e andò via.

«… Fanculo tu!» gli urlò dietro Nasir, dopo un attimo di sbigottimento. Il resto del gruppo rimase a guardare la scena senza particolare stupore, come se fosse uno dei tanti episodi della mirabolante vita sentimentale di Agron.


	3. Chapter 3

Spartacus lo guardò per un lungo momento, silenzioso.

«Sei distratto» Nasir era andato da lui quel lunedì sera come da programma e aveva cominciato a spogliarsi appena gli era stato ordinato, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava e Spartacus lo vedeva chiaramente e non poteva accettarlo.

«No. ... Non è niente. Sono solo un po' stanco» borbottò Nasir, poco convinto. Spartacus gli accarezzò i capelli. «Potevi cancellare l’appuntamento. Ma se non è quello e mi stai mentendo... »

«Non sto...!» cercò di ribattere Nasir, esasperato. «Sto solo pensando alla discussione con Agron. È stato così stupido e infantile. E anche io lo sono stato. Mi sono infuriato per niente»

Spartacus lo condusse sul letto, ma solo per sedersi entrambi. «Spiegami cosa ti turba»

«Agron» borbottò «Agron mi turba. La sessione che ho fatto con lui... sono stato in suo potere completamente. Ed è  stato terribile. Terribile in un modo, non lo so, letterario. Terribile nel senso di sconvolgente. Volevo e non volevo essere con lui. Volevo e non volevo le sue mani. Ha toccato cose di me... dentro di me,  nella mia anima. Mi ha fatto sentire come se fossi nuovo al mondo, nato ieri»

Spartacus gli circondò le spalle in un abbraccio paterno. «Hai avuto paura di lui? Hai temuto per un solo istante che potesse farti del male?»

«No, non che potesse farmi del male. Ma ho avuto paura di lui, in qualche modo. Come si ha paura quando si sta sognando e si viene svegliati all'improvviso. Mi ha scosso»

«Non posso dirti cosa fare. Nessuno può, Nasir» sorrise e si alzò, lasciandolo da solo sul letto. «Ma forse dovresti prenderti un po’ di tempo per pensare a cosa vuoi veramente»

«... mi stai scaricando?» pigolò Nasir, incredulo. Spartacus sorrise e gli baciò la fronte.

«Io sarò sempre qui. Potrai tornare da me, se è quello che vorrai»

«… Devo andare da Agron, ora?»

«Solo se è quello che vuoi. E’ quello che vuoi?»

«Credo di sì»

Spartacus lo lasciò andare con un sorriso e gli diede le spalle. «Chiudi la porta quando esci»

Nasir raccolse i suoi vestiti. Infilò solo i pantaloni, tenendo il resto fra le mani, per non stropicciarlo. «Grazie» mormorò sulla soglia. «Signore»

Sapeva già dove andare. La porta della stanza di Agron era solo tre porte più in là di quella. Nasir bussò cercando di essere discreto. Agron poteva essere con qualcuno, in quel momento. Se era così, lo avrebbe aspettato.

 

Quando bussarono, Agron aprì gli occhi. Era seduto nella sua poltrona, i piedi poggiati su un giovane ragazzo di colore completamente nudo. Si alzò e andò ad aprire, incurante di avere addosso solo un paio di pantaloni di pelle attillati quanto una seconda pelle. Non comodissimi, ma di sicuro di grand’effetto.

Dopotutto, se lo disturbavano durante una sessione, doveva essere importante. Invece aprire la porta fu una sorpresa, per lui.

«Nas… ehi»

«Hey. Ciao. Ehm, volevo parlarti, ma se sei impegnato...»

Agron lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi si fece da parte e aprì completamente l’uscio.

«Entra» ordinò, tornando verso l’interno della stanza.  

Nasir si accorse solo dopo qualche passo del ragazzo nella stanza. «Aspetterò fuori» si precipitò a dire, facendo retromarcia.

«Ho detto entra» ripeté, sedendosi dov’era prima. «A Pietros piace l’umiliazione. Essere visto in queste condizioni da te non fa altro che eccitarlo a morte. Vero, ragazzino?» Agron strofinò un piede nudo nel solco delle natiche dell’altro, che tremò visibilmente e annuì.

«Sì, mio signore» mormorò con un filo di voce.

Nasir avanzò in punta di piedi, lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto altrove. Si accoccolò su uno dei due divanetti, facendo del suo meglio per scomparire nel nulla mentre quel poveretto veniva maltrattato.

Agron non riusciva a smettere di ghignare. Nasir era ridicolmente in imbarazzo e avrebbe pagato oro per poter scappare di lì. Era esilarante.

«Allora, di cosa dovevi parlarmi?» chiese, incrociando i talloni sulla schiena di Pietros e le mani dietro la propria testa.

«Di alcune cose. Di quello che ci siamo detti l’altra sera. Ma non ho intenzione di farlo davanti a un’altra persona. Sono affari nostri, non del primo che passa. Senza offesa»

«Pietros è da considerare come oggetto d’arredamento per suo stesso desiderio. Ma se preferisci aspettare che la sua sessione finisca, va bene» Si stiracchiò appena. «Raccontami qualcosa»

«Beh, credo che aspetterò, allora. Non sono molto bravo a considerare le persone come poggiapiedi. _Signore_ » ribattè Nasir, un po’ risentito. «Quindi… Okay. Vuoi sapere qualcosa? Il matrimonio di Abigail e Terry è andato a meraviglia, sabato scorso. Ho curato ogni dettaglio dell’evento. E mi viene mal di testa se solo penso che entro la prossima settimana tutto deve essere perfetto per la tre giorni di convention dell’Unione Avvocati giù in centro»

Il sorriso di Agron si asciugò mano a mano  che l’altro parlava. Di che diavolo stava parlando?

«Che roba è? Il tuo lavoro?»

«Ovviamente è il mio lavoro» ribattè Nasir, con piglio professionale. «Sono un Event Planner. E sono bravo in quello che faccio. Se vuoi ti organizzo la festa di compleanno più strepitosa che tu possa immaginare»

Agron ci provò, ma non riuscì a trattenersi e rise. «Questa è la cosa più _gay_ che abbia mai sentito dire da anni!»

Nasir sollevò un sopracciglio, poco impressionato. «Parla quello con i pantaloni di pelle da George Michael addosso»

«Touchè» ribatté lui. Si accarezzò una coscia con lentezza, consapevole che l’altro avrebbe seguito il movimento delle sue dita dal ginocchio all’inguine. «Ma vedi, questo è… un hobby. Il mio lavoro non è dettato dalla mia sessualità»

«No, immagino di no. Sono certo che tu sia un ottimo benzinaio _gay_. Il migliore della città, magari»

Agron rise ancora, rilassato come non era da settimane. «Punto primo: sarei un benzinaio da _orgasmo_ , okay? Hai idea di quanto mi stiano bene le divise?» inarcò un sopracciglio, retorico. «Punto secondo: mi dispiace, ma non capirai mai quello che faccio, è inutile che ci provi»

Nasir si era del tutto dimenticato del povero Pietros. Si allungò sul divanetto per affrontare Agron. «Per tua informazione» sibilò «Potrei essermi masturbato immaginandoti con una divisa da poliziotto. E secondo, sarai sicuramente uno di quei noiosi, banali programmatori informatici che riempiono gli uffici del centro come termiti. Non provare a stupirmi. Non sei il mio Dom, adesso»

«Oh ma lo sarò» ghignò ancora, famelico. Era ridicolo quanto rapidamente Nasir lo incendiasse, con quanta semplicità riusciva a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi cosa non fosse il suo viso e le sue labbra piene. Lo avrebbe divorato, se solo avesse potuto. «A questo proposito» poggiò i piedi a terra. «Alzati» ordinò e Pietros ubbidì con celerità, voltandosi verso di lui con la testa china. Agron, ormai in piedi, gli accarezzò i capelli. «Sei stato bravo» disse e lo baciò piano sulle labbra. Pietros fece un singolo cenno con la testa e si dileguò verso il letto, dov’erano ripiegati accuratamente i suoi vestiti.

Nasir aspettò che se ne andasse, un po’ colpevole per averlo del tutto ignorato, e anche parecchio in imbarazzo. Non appena la porta si chiuse e nella stanza rimasero solo lui e Agron, l’aria si fece densa.

Nessuno dei due parlava e rimasero a fissarsi per minuti interi, seduti nelle poltroncine. Poi Agron mandò tutto al diavolo.

«Posso garantirti che nessun altro mobile è un cliente. Di’ quello che devi dire in completa libertà»

Nasir annuì. Non gli andava molto di scherzare. «Quella volta. La prima volta. Ho avuto paura» disse, ripetendo ciò che aveva detto a Spartacus. «In molti modi. Di te, di me, di tutto ciò che mi stava accadendo. Ho capito che mi ero cacciato in qualcosa di troppo grande, ma sono stato troppo orgoglioso per fermarti. Forse non l’ho fatto perché sapevo che tu ti saresti fermato subito»

«Certo che l’avrei fatto. Non ti avrei mai fatto del male di proposito. Non mi piace ferire, in nessuna circostanza» sbottò, risentito.

«Ma lo hai fatto» ribattè Nasir. «Hai aperto delle ferite. Hai aperto qualcosa. E adesso, quel qualcosa prude. E io… Spartacus è stato grandioso. Sono corso da lui perché tu mi avevi fatto crollare, e volevo qualcuno che mi rimettesse insieme. E ha funzionato. Benissimo. Poi ci siamo rivisti, e tu mi hai fatto crollare di nuovo. Mi hai fatto sentire nudo, mi hai messo in ginocchio sotto a un faro, e io questo… Questo non lo sopporto. Eppure eccomi qui»

Agron lo studiò a lungo senza parlare. Con le mani incrociate sullo stomaco lo squadrò e lo scrutò ancora, quasi nel tentativo di metterlo di nuovo a nudo. «Io credo che tu non abbia la più pallida idea di cosa voglia. Hai letto molto, certo. Ti sei documentato, ma a conti fatti non sai un cazzo di nulla. Quella prima volta io ti ho dato solo un assaggio di ciò che tu mi hai chiesto. E al compleanno di Naevia? Dio, quello non era neanche un preliminare» Si sporse in avanti. «Vuoi far parte di questo mondo? Bene. Inizia rispettandone le regole»

«Io non ho infranto nessuna regola!» protestò Nasir. «E se sono qui è perché non voglio un assaggio. Voglio tutto il piatto»

«Perché credi che facciamo fare la scheda, mh? Quello che vi diamo è la possibilità di pensare e decidere con serenità quello che vuoi. Nessuno vuole tutto il piatto, c’è sempre una preferenza»

«Ma io ho deciso! Ho messo sì dove  volevo, e no dove non volevo!»

Agron sospirò e cercò di farsi più vicino, tenendo la voce bassa e calma, intima tra loro. «Okay. Rispondi solo a una domanda: se ora ti dicessi di spogliarti e metterti esattamente com’era messo Pietros, sotto i miei piedi, cosa proveresti? Perché io sono abbastanza sicuro che staresti male» sorrise mite. «Ho visto come lo guardavi e quanto disagio ti trasmetteva la sua condizione e _va bene così_ , davvero»

«Io non ti capisco. Pretendi che io sappia già esattamente cosa voglio e cosa no, quando io sono qui proprio per sperimentare. Credevo che tu potessi essere una guida. Mi sbagliavo. Evidentemente tu sei uno da corso avanzato. Va bene, basta saperlo. È stato un piacere, Agron»

«Aspetta, non così veloce» sospirò. «Siamo partiti col piede sbagliato e ho supposto che sapessi esattamente in cosa ti stavi infilando. Errore mio. Ma ora, se vuoi, posso aiutarti a capire cosa vuoi davvero, passo dopo passo»

L'espressione di Nasir si ammorbidì un po'. «Ci è voluto un po' per fartelo dire, eh? »

Sorrise e si rilassò appena. «Sono un po’ lento, ma alla fine ci arrivo anche io. Allora, vogliamo cominciare subito?»

«Cominciamo» Nasir si spostò a sedere sul letto, aspettando l'ordine di spogliarsi. Agron rise e lo guardò. Si allungò verso il mobile dei suoi giocattoli e recuperò un foglio dal suo interno. Lo sventolò davanti al suo viso con un ghignetto. «Parlavo di questo, ometto» disse, dispiegandolo. Aveva evidenti segni di essere stato maneggiato più e più volte, steso e ripiegato molte volte.

«E’ la mia scheda?» chiese Nasir, confuso. Scivolò giù dal letto e raggiunse Agron.

«L’ho studiata un po’» ghignò. «E’ per questo che ho capito qualcosina di te. Direi di cancellare Umiliazione, che ne dici?»

«Credo di sì. Meglio. Preferisco cose più sexy» Nasir si mordicchiò il labbro e segnò con la penna. «Che succede se ti disobbedisco qualche volta? Ti eccita?»

«Non siamo qui per me. Ti piacciono le punizioni? Perché è quello che farò se disobbedirai» sussurrò a un soffio dalle sue labbra.

«Ma io voglio che sia una cosa piacevole per entrambi. Voglio dire, se la disobbedienza ti dà fastidio...»

«Oh Nasir» rise e gli scombinò i capelli. «Io _adoro_ la disobbedienza»

Nasir sorrise, malizioso e spontaneo insieme. «Altro?»

«Dovremmo fare la scheda per te, non per me» Tentennò, però e infine ammise: «Il bondage»

«Okay. Anche io voglio sperimentare il bondage...»

«Okay. Allora teniamolo. Poi? Prendi una pratica e dimmi se ti piacerebbe provarla. Dimmi cosa ti fa provare l’idea»

«Mmmmh... dildo e vibratori. Ne ho già usati da solo, non mi fanno paura. Anzi, con l'ovetto è stato fantastico. Mi eccita che tu mi dia piacere con altri oggetti. Ehm... sospensione, sì. Questo non l'ho mai provato, ma mi piace l'idea di essere completamente immobile e in mano tua. Schiaffi e pugni... forse è meglio piano, almeno all'inizio. Insomma, okay, ma senza fare troppo male. E lo stesso per le fruste, non voglio non essere in grado di sedermi»

«La mia politica è di non lasciare mai segni, Nasir. Né di far davvero del male. Mai. Più tranquillo?»

«... Magari potrebbe piacermi, un giorno. Non lo so. Andiamo con calma. Uh, roleplay... mi piace. Pinze... fisting...eccitante...»

Agron rise. «Non avevo dubbi. Qualcosa mi dice che la penetrazione in generale non sia un problema, per te»

«È una cosa che non mi intimidisce. Non mi vergogno di essere gay e di godermi il mio corpo»

«Fai bene. E’ divertente giocarci, io lo so» ammiccò.

«Voglio cominciare. Possiamo adesso?»

Agron fece una smorfia incerta. «Tecnicamente non sei qui per una sessione...» Lo guardò e si leccò le labbra. «Oh. Al diavolo, spogliati!»

«Sapevo che lo avresti detto» con un sorrisetto criminale,  Nasir si spogliò in fretta. Non voleva altro che le sporche mani di Agron su di sé.

«Levati quel cazzo di sorrisetto sfrontato dalle labbra, Tiberius» tuonò, con espressione seria. «O non ti piacerà per nulla quello che ti farò»

Nasir si morse il labbro. «Chiedo scusa, signore. Il mio nome... è  Nasir»

Agron lo guardò sorpreso, ma non disse nulla e girò attorno al letto, tornando al suo armadietto. «In ginocchio ai piedi del letto. Ora, Nasir»

«Sì, signore» mormorò Nasir, mettendosi composto come chiesto, completamente nudo, e aspettando. Agron tornò da lui con un paio di manette imbottite, facendole tintinnare più del necessario. «Dammi i polsi» ordinò.

Nasir gli offrì le mani, facendo del suo meglio per apparire innocente e spaventato. Agron gli chiuse i polsi e li incatenò alla cornice del letto. Lo obbligò a piegare la schiena e appoggiarsi al legno, accarezzandolo lungo la spina dorsale.

Nasir andò sfacciatamente alla ricerca del suo tocco, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi.

«Ti piace essere usato, vero?» lo schiaffeggiò sul sedere.

Nasir socchiuse gli occhi. «Solo se è in modo rude» rispose, provocatorio.

«Oh, lo sarà» lo colpì ancora, più forte, strattonandolo perché aprisse le gambe.

Nasir strinse i denti per non lamentarsi, lasciandosi aprire le gambe soltanto con un po’ di reticenza.

«Non fare storie, lo vedo quanto ti piace» mormorò contro il suo orecchio, piegato su di lui quasi a coprirlo. Gli strinse i testicoli in una morsa appena fastidiosa. «Se ti prendessi così, senza alcuna gentilezza, non resisteresti più di cinque minuti, non è vero? Verresti senza neanche dover essere toccato» Catturò il lobo tra i denti e succhiò, separandosi da lui l’istante dopo. Lasciandolo orfano del suo calore. Si prese il suo tempo per decidere cosa scegliere, per soppesare i suoi giocattoli e convincersi dell’ordine in cui usarli. Quando fu soddisfatto della scelta, li poggiò sul letto, davanti il viso di Nasir. C’erano almeno tre dildo, un flagello e un paddle - il suo preferito. Quello che non posò fu un dilatatore anale, di un verde brillante che lo faceva sempre ridere per quanto lo rendesse ridicolo.

«Sporgi il sedere, così, bravo» gli accarezzò una natica e il solco fino all’apertura. «Ho intenzione di farti supplicare. E non potrai farlo. Hai capito, Nasir?»

Naris ingoiò a vuoto, rabbrividendo. Sul letto c’era un arsenale. Ma aveva parlato chiaro con Agron, e si fidava di lui. Per quanto quelle cose potessero essere inquietanti. «Ho capito» disse, stringendo un po’ le gambe. Il dilatatore venne lubrificato e passato ripetutamente contro la sua apertura, stimolandola affinché si rilassasse abbastanza da permettere la penetrazione nel modo più facile possibile. Agron si prese il tempo necessario perché i muscoli lo accogliessero e si richiudessero attorno a lui, inghiottendolo.

«Resta così» ordinò, rialzandosi.

«Nh...» Nasir emise solo un lamento flebile, aggiustandosi intorno al dilatatore e godendosi il piacere elettrico che gli dava.

Agron recuperò il flagello, facendolo schioccare un paio di volte in aria, solo per far scena. «Rilassati» disse e glielo fece passare tutta la schiena.

Nasir non ci pensava nemmeno, a rilassarsi. Accompagnò la carezza del flagello con un sospiro scosso, inarcando la schiena.

«Obbedisci o dovrò punirti» ripeté, calcando un po’ di forza sul primo colpo delle fruste.

Nasir si morse il labbro e gli scoccò un’occhiata enigmatica, appoggiandosi meglio per compiarcerlo. Agron lo colpì con gentilezza, prima, quasi fossero carezze singole che gli sfioravano l’intera schiena. Si concentrò nel ricoprirgli le natiche più e più volte, aspettando le sue reazioni con desiderio.

«Dio...» mormorò Nasir ad occhi chiusi, muovendo leggermente il bacino quando i tocchi si facevano più piacevoli.

La nuova frustata fu più forte. «Ti ho per caso detto che potevi parlare?»

«Mmmh!» Nasir strinse forte i pugni «Non hai detto neanche il contrario...» lo provoca.

«Insolente» lasciò andare la frusta e recuperò il paddle. «Ora, voglio che rimani completamente in silenzio, capito? Devo punirti»

Nasir si morse il labbro, impaziente, e annuì senza parlare, giusto per non tirare ulteriormente la corda.

Agron si rigirò il paddle tra le mani, guardando il sedere esposto di Nasir.

«Ti colpirò cinque volte. Capito?»

Nasir annuì di nuovo, in silenzio. Sapeva che questo gli avrebbe fatto male. Una parte di sè non vedeva l’ora. Agron caricò il braccio e lo colpì sulla natica nuda, ghignando allo schiocco sonoro. «Uno»

Nasir aprì la bocca, ma non fece uscire un gemito. Il dolore bruciante arrivò e andò via in un attimo, lasciandolo con la sensazione di pelle nuda.

Agron sorrise soddisfatto e colpì di nuovo nello stesso punto, dove ormai la pelle cominciava ad arrossarsi. «Due»

Nasir sopportò in silenzio, ingoiando la frustrazione che bruciava quanto la pelle.

«Tre, quattro» continuò, colpo su colpo sulla natica sana. Era bello vederlo così, sottomesso a lui, ubbidiente e silenzioso. Si stava comportando perfettamente, quindi decise di premiarlo. Si fermò e gli accarezzò la schiena. «L’ultimo. Sei pronto?»

Nasir annui.

«Respira» gli consigliò e poi lo colpì un’ultima volta, attento perché colpisse tutto il sedere. Una volta finito, lasciò andare il paddle e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, accarezzandogli la pelle arrossata. «Cinque» sussurrò, con un sorriso, per chiudere la punizione. «Sei stato bravissimo. Come ti senti?»

«Mi fa male» sussurrò Nasir. «La pelle brucia.»

«Passerà presto» disse, sciogliendogli i polsi. «Stenditi sul letto. A pancia in giù»

Nasir si piegò in avanti, facendo del suo meglio per scivolare proprio sotto lo sguardo di Agron mentre si stendeva sulle lenzuola ancora fresche. Agron recuperò un panno, lo bagnò d’acqua fresca nel bagno accanto e tornò verso Nasir. Si occupò di rifrescargli la pelle arrossata con gentilezza, senza forzare la presa.

«Meglio?»

«Molto meglio» sospirò Nasir, deliziato. Si voltò appena per sbirciare Agron mentre si muoveva, e gli offrì un sorrisino malizioso. «Grazie, master. Il tuo tocco è il più delicato»

Rispose con lo stesso sorriso, ripetendo l’operazione più volte. «Non ho ancora finito, con te» rispose lui. Voleva che Nasir sapesse esattamente quanto ancora lo volesse.

«Lo speravo» rispose Nasir. «Perché io sono ancora durissimo. E pronto a prendermi cura del mio master...»

Agron rise quieto e si chinò a baciargli una natica. «Il tuo master vuole che resti fermo e lo lasci giocare col tuo corpo fantastico» mormorò a fior di pelle.

Nasir ebbe un brivido di anticipazione. Chiuse gli occhi, immaginando Agron sopra di lui. Dentro di lui. «Ti prego...»

«Niente suppliche, bambino» mormorò ancora. «O dovrò punirti ancora» Lasciò il panno umido sul suo sedere e si alzò, girando attorno al letto per potersi sposare tra le sue gambe. Gettò a terra i frustini e le catene e lasciò sul materasso solo i dildo. Accarezzò il dilatatore e lo girò piano in Nasir, testandone l’elasticità. «Come lo senti?»

«Morbido e delizioso» rispose Nasir, con un sorrisetto provocante. Agron rise ancora e tirò piano per farlo uscire quasi del tutto.

«Vuoi che te lo levi? Vuoi che ti scopi con uno dei miei giocattoli?»

«Sì. Sì, ti...» Nasir si fermò appena in tempo dall’implorare, si morsicò le labbra, e si piegò in avanti per offrirgli la posizione migliore.

Il dilatatore venne sfilato e gettato da parte, ma non venne preso nessuno dei tre dildo. Agron lo stuzzicò con due dita e gliele fece scivolare dentro ripetutamente, solo per saggiare i suoi muscoli e godersi gli spasmi di piacere. «Quanto lo vuoi?»

«T-Tanto…» balbettò Nasir, al limite della sopportazione.

«Non resisti più?» sussurrò, aggiungendo un terzo dito, per nulla intenzionato a lasciarlo andare così facilmente.

«S-sarò bravo, non ti pregherò. Nnnnh, dio…!» miagolò Nasir, al limite della sopportazione.

«Sei un bravo bambino» Sfilò le dita e gli bagnò l’apertura con una lunga leccata. «Resta fermo» continuò, recuperando il dildo più grosso tra i tre presi e lubrificandolo per bene.

Nasir sbarrò gli occhi alla vista di quel mostro blu scuro. Era enorme e lucido di lubrificante, molto più grosso di quelli che aveva a casa.

«Respira» disse e lo spinse gentilmente contro la sua apertura, guidandolo perché entrasse col minor fastidio possibile.

Fu una sensazione grandiosa. Nasir si sentì invaso, e pieno, ed era fantastico. Il suo corpo reagì accogliendo il giocattolo come se non avesse aspettato altro per ore. Ed era così, in effetti. Nasir aveva cullato la sua eccitazione così a lungo che temette di non riuscire a reggere oltre le prime spinte di prova. Chiuse gli occhi, e per quanto lo riguardava quell’enorme coso delizioso era di Agron.

«Sei bravissimo» lo elogiò quello, continuando a spingere senza fretta, godendosi quanto Nasir quell’intrusione, seppure su un livello diverso. Arrivato a metà della lunghezza, lo tirò fuori di qualche centimetro per poi spingerlo nuovamente in fondo, questa volta senza fermarsi finché la base di silicone non toccò le natiche nude.

Nasir si aggrappò alle lenzuola e trattenne il fiato. Non era mai stato così pieno in vita sua. Sentiva i muscoli indolenziti dalla grandezza del dildo, ma voleva più pressione, più movimento. Non poteva implorare, ma poteva farlo capire ad Agron. Cominciò a spingersi contro la sua mano, emettendo piccoli gemiti di sollievo. E Agron rise. Nasir era così al limite che se non glielo avesse impedito con un ordine diretto si sarebbe scopato da solo col suo giocattolo. Era una cosa che lo faceva impazzire.

«Fermo. Voglio che resti perfettamente fermo» ordinò, posandogli la mano sul fianco. «Non costringermi a legarti di nuovo»

«Scusa, scusa, scusa» farfugliò Nasir, disperato.

Agron lo premiò con una prima spinta lenta e fluida. Nasir era teso e sudato, in costante all’erta del piacere.

«Rilassati» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Gli prese gentilmente il viso tra le dita e sorrise. «Ehi, guardami. Voglio che respiri e ti rilassi, okay? Voglio che impari a lasciarti andare al piacere. Pensa… pensa a lui come a un’onda. Lascia che monti con calma, fatti accompagnare fino alla riva e goditi solo il momento. Intesi? Niente corse, niente… gara per arrivare al traguardo»

Nasir aveva gli occhi liquidi, ma sbattè le palpebre e sì lasciò calmare dalle parole di Agron. «Hai ragione» sussurrò «Non sono molto bravo a godermi il momento...»

«Sono qui per questo» Agron sorrise più dolcemente. La mano che ancora reggeva il dildo si mosse per afferrarlo con più decisione e cominciò a muoverlo con un ritmo lento e regolare. Dentro, respiro, fuori, respiro. Piano, senza fretta, ma anche senza mai fermarsi, Agron spinse più e più volte il dildo blu elettrico tra le natiche di Nasir, finché la mano non cominciò a dolergli e il ritmo divenne un’estenuante tortura. Lo spinse e lo fissò sfacciatamente, inebriandosi delle piccole smorfie che si alternavano sul suo viso.

Nasir si costrinse a espirare a fondo. Quando inspirò, si rese conto di non poterlo fare pienamente a causa delle dimensioni del dildo, e solo questo lo fece quasi venire.

«Sei bravissimo» Agron lo premiò con una piccola rotazione alla fine della spinta, giusto per vederlo tremare.

«Nnnnh...» Nasir dovette lottare contro sè stesso per rimanere immobile. Sentì un formicolio lungo le gambe, e lasciò che si rilassassero completamente sul letto mentre Agron spingeva con delicatezza dentro di lui. Per un attimo pensò di dargli indicazioni, ma lasciò stare.

Le spinte continuarono senza sosta. Agron stesso, ormai, era al limite. Aveva voglia di scoparsi Nasir fino al giorno dopo. Ma vederlo in quel modo, completamente perso, completamente vinto dal piacere, era uno spettacolo troppo bello.

«Inspira» ordinò, spingendo il dildo fino in fondo.

Il sospiro gli uscì strozzato, e stavolta Nasir non potè fare a meno di dire: «Sto per venire». Aveva il fiato corto, e il suo corpo tremava debolmente, fuori controllo. E Agron era così vicino a toccare il punto giusto… Sembrò quasi farlo apposta e appena Nasir lo boccheggiò in modo sconnesso, il dildo lo colpì in modo perfetto una, due, tre volte.

Nasir si inarcò. Fu un movimento completamente involontario della schiena, che accompagnò il suo orgasmo violento. I fiotti di seme lo fecero fremere finché non cessarono del tutto, lasciandolo di nuovo immobile e del tutto esausto. Agron lo accompagnò per tutto il tempo dell’orgasmo, continuando a spingere il dildo sempre fino in fondo finché Nasir non crollò tra le lenzuola. Solo in quel momento si decise a sfilarlo. Gli baciò la curva del sedere, lasciando cadere il giocattolo a terra, e risalì lungo la schiena.  «Sei stato bravissimo» mormorò, stendendosi accanto a lui.

Nasir non si mosse per alcuni secondi, stravolto dal piacere che ancora gli intirizziva il corpo.

«E’ stato incredibile» sussurrò, perso. «Dio, Agron… voglio così tanto farti venire. Così tanto...»

Agron rise, prendendoselo tra le braccia come fosse una bambola di pezza. «La prossima volta, magari» disse, pettinandogli i capelli con le dita. «Ora sono soddisfatto così»

«Posso farti una domanda?» Nasir si rannicchiò volentieri nel suo abbraccio, senza alcun imbarazzo per la sua nudità. «C’è qualche possibilità che prima o poi… insomma… Che sia tu a penetrarmi, e non un giocattolo?»

Agron ci pensò un attimo. Non era una risposta facile da dare, non per lui. La sua politica sui rapporti sessuali era molto rigorosa e prevedeva il raggiungimento dell’orgasmo solo per il cliente e _solo_ attraverso l’utilizzo di giocattoli sessuali. Ma Nasir lo eccitava da morire, questo poteva ammetterlo senza alcun problema. Ma dirglielo? Quello era tutto un altro paio di maniche. «E’ complicato» ammise, senza riuscire ad articolare di più.

«Okay. Capisco. Scusa se mi sono permesso di chiederlo» disse Nasir a mezza voce. Rimase ancora lì per qualche secondo, a farsi cullare dalle braccia di Agron. Dalla sua illusione. Poi si rivestì con calma, e gli rivolse un sorriso soffice, che ancora parlava di piacere. «A presto, allora. Spero che tu abbia qualche spazio libero per me...»

«Sempre» mormorò prima di poterselo impedire. Lo accompagnò alla porta e sorrise, trattenendo l’istinto che per poco non l’aveva divorato. «Ci rivediamo presto, okay?»

Nasir lo lasciò con un sorriso, e svanì lungo il corridoio in penombra che portava verso la hall del Dom’inus.


	4. Chapter 4

Agron ci mise quasi due settimane per decidersi. Due settimane in cui Nasir divenne il suo cliente fisso, in cui le ore venivano scandite dai gemiti di Nasir e da quanto tempo mancasse prima che lui potesse sentirli di nuovo.

Sapeva che era una pessima idea ed era per questo che aveva tentato di frenarsi nelle ultime due settimane. Ma ogni volta che pensava a Nasir, non faceva altro che sorridere come un idiota. Non riusciva a impedirsi di ripensare costantemente a quello che si dicevano, alla sua risata e a quella fossetta che gli si creava nelle guance quando rideva. Ormai qualunque cosa facesse, che fosse lavorare o dominare, era accompagnato dal suono della sua voce. Ormai, i giorni di Nasir erano i suoi preferiti, anche se uno di questi era un lunedì.

Quindi sì, l’avrebbe fatto, anche solo per la propria sanità mentale e per quella fisica dei suoi clienti. Non poteva andare avanti così ancora per molto.

Con questo pensiero in testa, Agron uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse in un morbido accappatoio bianco, sfregandosi i capelli nel cappuccio mentre ritornava in camera da letto. Erano le otto del mattino e avrebbe dovuto aprire la clinica alle dieci, quindi aveva abbastanza tempo per fare ciò che aveva in mente. Recuperò il cellulare dal comodino e scorse la rubrica fino al numero di Naevia, avviando la chiamata. Ci vollero quattro squilli prima che, finalmente, la ragazza rispondesse.

«Ehi, raggio di sole, buongiorno!»

«Agron. E’ presto» giunse la risposta borbottante di lei dall’altro capo. «Cosa vuoi, se speri che ti disdica un appuntamento per stasera te lo puoi scordare. Lo sai  che mi devi dare un preavviso di ventiquattro ore»

«Nulla del genere, ritrai gli artigli, gattina» borbottò lui, offeso. «Volevo solo offrirti la colazione in quel posticino superchic che ti piace tanto...»

«Per chiedermi un favore enorme» completò lei, poco impressionata. «Fra mezz’ora al Ketty’s. Sappi che ti costerò almeno due croissant»

Agron rise. «Tesoro, se va come dico io, ti regalo anche una scatola di pasticcini da portar via» ammise candidamente, prima di mettere giù. Lanciò il cellulare sul letto ancora sfatto e si vestì rapidamente, uscendo di casa con ancora i capelli umidi e i lacci delle scarpe sciolti.

Al Ketty’s ci arrivò con quasi dieci minuti d’anticipo e chiese un tavolino per due, specificando che la sua dama era in arrivo. Il giovane cameriere fece una marea di moine inutili e lo fece accomodare sul retro, in un giardino ben curato, pieno di rampicanti e roseti. Insetti, fantastico.

Naevia arrivò puntuale, con l’aria ancora un po’ assonnata, ma meno ringhiosa di poco prima. «A cosa devo l’onore di una colazione offerta da te?» ironizzò, mettendosi a sedere davanti a lui.

«Prima ordiniamo» disse lui, richiamando l’attenzione del cameriere di poco prima. Ordinò pane tostato, burro e marmellata con del caffè nero, mentre Naevia prese i due croissant previsti e un cappuccino alla vaniglia. Quando il ragazzo si allontanò con le ordinazioni, Agron si decise a guardare l’amica, finalmente.

«Okay... stavo pensando a una cosa...»

«Oh, Agron sta tramando qualcosa. Che paura» ridacchiò Naevia. «Sentiamo. Sai che adoro rendermi complice di situazioni non proprio legali»

«Ehi, è perfettamente legale» sbottò, guardandosi attorno come se non lo fosse poi così tanto. «Mi stavo solo chiedendo se... Ecco, stavo pensando che... La tua cena di compleanno è stata carina, dopotutto. Tutti riuniti per una volta fuori dal Dom’inus per una birra. E poi c’era anche Nasir, giusto?»

Naevia sollevò un sopracciglio, divertita. «Sì, c’era anche Nasir» scandì, come se si stesse preparando a tendere un agguato ad Agron.

«Ecco. Quindi, stavo pensando... perché non ne organizzi un’altra?» sputò alla fine, nervoso.

«Un’altra serata insieme. Con Nasir» ripetè Naevia, sempre più divertita. «E me lo stai chiedendo perchè…?»

«Perché sei tu quella che organizza! Nessun altro ne è in grado, lo sai!»

«E tu sei troppo timido per invitarlo semplicemente a cena fuori, quindi vuoi un rassicurante contorno di amici che facciano da cornice al tuo maldestro tentativo di corteggiarlo.»

Agron divenne viola. Aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma il cameriere li interruppe con le ordinazioni e lui abbassò il viso, mordendosi la guancia. Solo quando furono di nuovo soli, si permise di alzare lo sguardo. «So perfettamente come corteggiare qualcuno, se voglio! Ma non voglio!»

«Non vuoi. Sai, Agron, il problema è che se tu mi dicessi che vuoi semplicemente portartelo a letto, in qualsiasi altro contesto, ti crederei. Magari mi incazzerei con te e lo difenderei dalle tue grinfie, ma ti crederei. Peccato che tu te lo porti già a letto. Prendete degli appuntamenti settimanali per andare a letto. Quindi...»

Agron aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma non uscì nulla. La richiuse e si concentrò sullo spalmare un’abbondante strato di burro sul pane ancora caldo. «Non è quello» cominciò, passando alla marmellata. «Mi piace passare del tempo con lui, okay? E’ simpatico, è divertente, e ci piace parlare. Ma è un mio cliente, non posso... Un’uscita di gruppo tramite un’amica in comune è più facile»

«Okay. Allora facciamo così. Io organizzo una serata di gruppo con una scusa, ad una condizione. Che tu gli dia ragione di uscire con te molte altre volte. Perché ti avverto, Agron, se mi costringerai a mettere in piedi tutta questa messinscena per poi scodinzolargli intorno come un grosso cagnone imbranato e non combinare niente...»

«Non sono imbranato e non sono un cane!» ringhiò. Un paio di tavoli vicini si girarono a guardarlo perplessi e lui si schiarì la voce, cercando di darsi un tono. «Senti, non è facile neanche per me, okay? Non è che l’abbia deciso io di avere... _questa cosa_ e sto solo cercando di capire cosa fare e se ho almeno una possibilità» ammise alla fine.

«Ma certo che hai una possibilità. Se eviterai di spaventarlo. Non credevo che potesse nascere qualcosa di romantico da una camera per il BDSM. E’ un po’ clichè, sai?»

«Se cominci a chiamarmi Mister Grey ti uccido» le disse, puntandole minaccioso un dito contro. L’attimo dopo, però, sospirò e diede un morso al pane. «Certe volte... Nasir sembra sia pronto a scappare con me e poi finisce sempre col chiedermi se può farmi un pompino o... o una sega o se prima o poi lo scoperò e mi domando se quello che vedo non sia solo una mia illusione» Non gli piaceva pensarci, se doveva essere sincero.

«Sai, a un certo punto è normale, per una persona funzionale, cercare di andare un po’ oltre i giochi con qualcuno per cui prova attrazione. Tu hai pieno accesso al suo corpo, e okay, è nei patti. Ma gli hai mai lasciato un po’ di accesso al tuo? Lui è nuovo di questo mondo, fa solo ciò che gli viene più spontaneo fare. Il punto è, là dentro, tu sei il suo Dom, e lui deve sottostare ai tuoi ordini. Ma fuori dal Dom’inus, perché non provate a essere semplicemente due persone che si piacciono, e che magari potrebbero uscire insieme? Sempre che tu gli permetta di avere un rapporto normale con te»

«Lo farei se avessi la certezza di piacergli! Per te è facile, Crixus quando ti guarda sembra non vedere altro»

«Troppo facile, così. E’ così che funzionano le cose, Agron, che due persone non sanno se potrebbe funzionare o no, non sanno fin dove può arrivare il loro interesse, ma fanno un tentativo»

Agron sbuffò, ma non disse nulla. Si limitò a bere il suo caffè, giocando con il burro semi sciolto nel piattino. «Allora, lo farai?»

«Vedrò di organizzare per stasera, okay?»

Agron sorrise e annuì. «Sei la migliore» disse e alzò il braccio per chiamare il cameriere e ordinare ancora.

 

Quella sera Nasir si presentò al locale in ritardo, vestito con una maglietta di lino bianco leggerissima e oversize, jeans e sandali gitani.

«Scusate. Scusate scusate, lavoro» disse, mortificato. In realtà, aveva più l'aria di chi aveva passato due ore a prepararsi.

Il resto del gruppo era già al tavolo, birra alla mano e sorrisi rilassati.

«L’importante è che tu ce l’abbia fatta» lo accolse Naevia, baciandogli una guancia e facendolo accomodare accanto a lei. Agron, dall’altro lato del tavolo, gli sorrise in saluto.

«Problemi con quel convegno?» gli chiese, sistemandosi in automatico la polo verde che aveva passato ore a decidere se indossare o meno.

«Siamo andati un po' per le lunghe» spiegò con un sorriso professionale. «è bello vederti. Stai bene con quella maglia. Qualcosa di diverso dalla pelle nera»

«Credevo che la pelle mi stesse da dio» ghignò, offrendogli il suo boccale quando nessuno venne a prendere la sua ordinazione.

Nasir prese il boccale fra le mani e bevve un sorso pieno «Ti sta da dio» disse, seducente «Ma così sembri più... innocuo»

«Ah, è tutta apparenza, allora» ciondolò con la testa e si poggiò contro la sedia, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui. «Magari potresti approfittarne»

Nasir gli rifila un sorrisetto divertito «forse sei tu che devi preoccuparti di me, qui fuori...»

«U-uh, interessante» si spinse in avanti, guardandolo malizioso. «Potrei voler approfondire...»

Nasir allungò le gambe sotto al tavolo.

«Allora, la tua giornata?»

Agron ghignò, divertito. «Speri che mi tradirò e ti dirò qualcosa del mio lavoro?» scherzò. Era rilassante parlare con lui, gli piaceva da impazzire. «E’ andato tutto bene, per una volta non ci sono stati ritardi né piagnistei» rispose alla fine, con una scrollatina di spalle. «Ho avuto addirittura il tempo di tornare a casa e fare un riposino»

«Che uomo fortunato» ironizzò Nasir, divertito. «Hey, sto cercando di indagare quanto gay sia la tua vita. Sono sicuro che disegni costumi per il teatro, o qualche altra cosa favolosa del genere»

Agron scosse la testa, ridendo. «Non lo scoprirai mai»

«Intrigante» Nasir riuscì finalmente a ordinare qualcosa per se, e visto che la birra di Agron era praticamente finita, ne chiese due. «Allora, film preferiti? Che musica ascolti? Devo fare tutto io?»

«Mmmh, vediamo» Agron ci pensò su per qualche minuto. «Mi piace la musica underground e i film d’azione. Ho adorato l’ultimo Mad Max» s’illuminò tutto.

Nasir sorrise. «Ecco da dove prendi ispirazione per i vestiti. Potresti provare a suonare quella specie di chitarra che sputa fuoco»

«Ohhh quella è fighissima! Quando sono fighe le scene di quel tipo? Credo mi sia venuto duro più di una volta!» Agron si esaltò, cominciando a ripercorrere a parole tutto il film.

Nasir lo lasciò fare, un po’ travolto dal suo entusiasmo. Rimase ad ascoltarlo, bevendo con calma la sua birra e annuendo di tanto in tanto, quando Agron aveva bisogno della sua approvazione su questa o quella scena. «Sembri molto appassionato di cinema» osservò.

Agron scrollò le spalle. «Ho studiato recitazione, quando mi sono trasferito qui in America. Dopo il diploma sono andato a Los Angeles per un po’, sperando di fare il colpo grosso. Ma non è andata come speravo e ho deciso di tornare a casa e riprendere gli studi, e la recitazione è passata in secondo piano. Ma il cinema resta il mio vizio» raccontò con un sorrisetto.

«Adesso capisco perché le facce cattive ti vengono così bene» lo provocò Nasir. «Saresti stato un ottimo attore porno»

Agron scoppia a ridere e gli lancia una patatina. «Se solo gli avessi dato una possibilità, allora...»

Nasir inarcò un sopracciglio. «A chi?»

«A quel produttore di porno gay che si era innamorato di me, ovviamente. Mi avrebbe fatto diventare una stella»

Nasir fece appena in tempo a mettere giù la sua birra, prima di scoppiare a ridere. «Dici sul serio? Ti prego, dimmi che dici sul serio»

«Sono sempre serio quando parlo del mio sexy amante cinquantatrenne» Il ghigno gli tagliava la faccia a metà, dandogli un aspetto quasi grottesco. Bevve e scrollò le spalle. «Scherzavo, ovviamente. Ho fatto qualche pubblicità e nulla di più. Non bucavo lo schermo, a detta loro» ammise senza alcun problema. Era passato così tanto tempo che non faceva più male. Soprattutto ora che aveva scoperto la sua vera vocazione.

«Secondo me saresti stato grandioso» disse Nasir, con onestà. «Mi dispiace»

A quelle parole Agron si bloccò. Lo guardò per un lungo momento, sorpreso, incerto. Poi sorrise e si rilassò di nuovo. Gli chiese dei suoi gusti, della sua adolescenza, se era mai tornato nel suo paese d’origine, se avesse mai avuto problemi durante le scuole a causa del suo essere non esattamente bianco.

Al “non esattamente bianco” Nasir inarcò un sopracciglio, e mise Agron all’angolo finché non gli fece rimangiare quelle parole. In via del tutto ipotetica, e con le migliori intenzioni, poteva essere stato un pochino indelicato. Comunque, il suo lavoro era più interessante di quanto Agron avrebbe mai pensato, anche se era gay _esattamente_ come aveva previsto. Nasir si occupava di un sacco di eventi, dai matrimoni alle conferenze di lavoro, ai ricevimenti. E curava personalmente ogni cosa, dalla scelta della location alla cristalleria, al servizio di hosting. Perché esisteva al mondo qualcosa chiamato servizio di hosting, apprese Agron. Magari avrebbe cercato su Google.

Le birre da due, divennero tre e poi quattro e poi sei e Agron non rideva e non si rilassava da così tanto tempo ed era tutto merito di Nasir. Perché non c’era nessun altro in quel locale oltre Nasir, non per quanto lo riguardasse. E seppure ogni tanto Gannicus o Saxa o Mira finivano per intromettersi, tornavano sempre ad essere loro due soli - tranne quando erano finiti, non era certo di come, a parlare dei getti di sperma e della loro correlazione con il piacere provato.

«Sto solo dicendo che quando provo un piacere particolarmente intenso, il getto schizza più lontano» insistette Nasir, accalorandosi «Insomma, non sono un medico, ma non può essere un caso, non credi?»

«Confermo!» urlò Agron, completamente ubriaco. «Ieri ho dovuto farmi una doccia per quanto è venuto!»

«Oh mio dio, non volevo saperlo» ululò Gannicus, ridendo.

«Neanche io» Crixus guardò Nasir e scosse la testa, con una smorfia sul viso. «Ti conosco da anni ed ero felice di non sapere come vieni»

«Non credo che domani ricorderai qualcosa» lo consolò Spartacus sorridendo. Si voltò e fece l’occhiolino a Nasir.

«Agron lo sa come vengo» decretò Nasir, decisamente alticcio. «Ma! Ma io non so come viene lui! E questo è antiscientifico, capite? Perché come faccio io a provare che se tu vieni schizzi un sacco se ti piace, se vieni… Insomma, se io vengo e tu vieni!»

Agron aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si bloccò, confuso. La richiuse e guardò Nasir per un lungo istante, neanche stesse cercando una soluzione al problema.

«Non voglio vedere!» sbraitò Crixus, temendo il peggio - che di solito, per quanto lo riguardava, era vedere Agron pomiciare furiosamente con qualche ragazzetto miagolate e senza alcun pudore per i luoghi pubblici. E davvero, conosceva Nasir da così tanti anni... non gli interessava _sapere_ certe cose di lui.

«Io!» intervenne Naevia, alzandosi barcollante dalla sedia.«Io dico che forse è il caso di tornare a casa» sorrise e accarezzò il viso di Crixus. «Per sperimentare» rise e Crixus se la tirò sulle gambe, completamente dimentico del terrore di poco prima. Spartacus si alzò e mormorò «Mi occupo del conto e dei taxi», mentre Mira e Saxa si premunivano di scattare foto compromettenti.

Una volta che i conti furono saldati e l’intera compagnia fu davanti ai due taxi pronti per loro, Agron guardò in su e inspirò a pieni polmoni. Era una notte mite e la città era ancora sveglia - ma quella era New York dopotutto, lo sarebbe stata sempre - e il suo appartamento non era poi così distante. Guardò Nasir che stava aiutando Naevia a mettere Crixus sul taxi e si disse che poteva farlo. Non avrebbe mandato nulla al diavolo.

«Ehi» lo salutò quando stava per salire anche lui sul taxi. Fece un cenno verso la strada alle sue spalle, lì dove c’era il suo appartamento. «Io vado a piedi, abito poco distante da qui... ti va di bere ancora qualcosa con me?»

Nasir lo guardò con occhi un po’ liquidi, ma annuì e lasciò andare la portiera del taxi. Agron si sentì bruciare la nuca finché non si girò a incontrare lo sguardo di Naevia, che lo stava avvertendo, in modo tutt’altro che velato.

«E’ grande il tuo appartamento?» Chiese un po’ scioccamente Nasir, per fare conversazione.

«Non molto, no» rispose Agron, camminando con calma. Non aveva davvero fretta di tornare a casa, non finché Nasir era con lui. «E’ un bilocale»

«E ci vivi da solo?»

«Tutto da solo» Infilò le mani in tasca per combattere l’urgenza di fare qualcosa di stupido, come spingere Nasir contro il primo muro e baciarlo. Voleva parlare. Spartacus diceva che parlare era importante, quindi avrebbero parlato. «E tu? Dove abiti?»

«Quasi a Manhattan» rispose Nasir, senza riuscire a spiegarsi più chiaramente. «Ho una casa abbastanza grande. Però non ci possiamo andare a piedi, perché arriveremmo all’alba» poi si fece serio, per qualche passo. «Ho fatto una domanda stupida, vero? Certo che vivi da solo, è ovvio, sei un uomo grande e grosso e indipendente»

Agron si umettò le labbra. «Tu non vivi da solo? Voglio dire... non hai nessuno che ti aspetta a casa, vero?»

«No, no no! Nessuno. Non ho nessuno» ribadì Nasir. «Agron… Starò da te stanotte?»

«Dipende da te. Non sono il tuo Dom, stanotte. Solo Agron» si fermò davanti a una palazzina di cinque piani, bianca, anonima, uguale a mille altre su per quella strada. Aprì il portone e si fece da parte, lasciando a Nasir lo spazio per passare.

«Solo Agron» ripetè Nasir. «Okay. Mi piace. Possiamo essere Agron e Nasir e basta»

All’appartamento ci arrivarono in silenzio, calmi, senza fretta, senza l’ansia di dover fare qualcosa. Erano solo Agron e Nasir che, passo dopo passo, si avvicinavano a un appartamento vuoto. Agron aprì la porta e accese la luce, illuminando la cucina abitabile. Al suo centro capeggiava un tavolo di legno grezzo, inutilmente enorme, Gettò le chiavi su di esso e raggiunse il frigo. «Birra?»

«Mmmmh, meglio qualcosa di analcolico. Sto cominciando a smaltire tutte le birre del pub solo adesso» Nasir si guardò intorno. «Carino, qui. E’ molto grande»

Agron aprì una birra per sé e una coca per Nasir, passandogliela. «Dovrei decidermi a finire di arredarla, ma...» scrollò le spalle e bevve. «Quella non è esattamente la mia roba»

«Perchè, non vivi qui da molto?» chiese Nasir bevendo direttamente dalla lattina.

Agron ciondolò la testa. «Credo siano quasi tre anni»

«E questa non è roba tua?» chiese Nasir, perplesso.

«Sì, sì, lo è. Tranne questo» disse, battendo sul tavolo massiccio. «Questo era già qui quando sono arrivato. Ma alla fine mi piace» ghignò e ci si poggiò contro. «E’ un ottimo supporto per... molte cose»

«… Pratichi anche qui? Voglio dire, hai giocattoli e tutto il resto?»

«Ho qualche giocattolo, sì, ma per uso esclusivamente personale» posò la birra sul tavolo e si diede una piccola spinta. Invase lo spazio personale di Nasir con un solo passo e gli accarezzò il viso. «Ma non ho intenzione di farteli vedere stanotte» mormorò, sfilandogli la cocacola dalle dita. La posò distrattamente accanto alla propria birra e tornò ad accarezzargli le guance e il collo. Si umettò le labbra, chino su Nasir, le dita contro la sua pelle arrossata dall’alcol. «Dio, ho così voglia di baciarti» ammise.

«Puoi farlo, se vuoi. Puoi toccarmi» disse Nasir in un soffio. «Se… se sei abbastanza sobrio»

Agron sorrise fin troppo convinto. «Credimi, non dimenticherò questa notte» mormorò. Si chinò e lo baciò, finalmente. E fu completamente diverso da come se l’era immaginato. Nasir era solido, molto più reale di qualunque fantasia. Aveva un principio di ricrescita della barba che grattava e che gli mandava il sangue al cervello. Lo strinse, affondando una mano tra i capelli.

Nasir mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile nel bacio. Sapeva di Coca Cola, ed era caldo, quasi bollente. Agron sollevò le mani per togliergli la maglietta. La poca ragione che gli restava gli suggerì che sarebbe stato molto più galante portarlo in camera da letto, invece che sbatterlo sul tavolo.

«Letto. Ora» singhiozzò, tra un bacio e l’altro. Lo spinse verso l’altro lato della stanza, lì dove c’era l’unica altra porta della casa. La camera da letto li accolse buia e fredda, ma nessuno dei due se ne accorse. Agron lo guidò verso il letto e ce lo spinse su con gentilezza. Le lenzuola erano già in disordine. Nasir le sentì soffici e stropicciate sotto la schiena nuda, e rabbrividì per il freddo. I capezzoli si intirizzirono ancora di più, mentre cercava di spogliarsi più in fretta possibile.

Agron lo coprì completamente col suo corpo e lo baciò ancora e ancora. I fianchi dondolarono e le mani si artigliarono ai jeans nel tentativo di strapparli e toglierli di mezzo. Quando finalmente furono aperti e abbassati a metà coscia, Agron infilò le mani sotto Nasir e affondò le dita nelle sue natiche, continuando a sfregarsi contro di lui.

«Agron...» Nasir sospirò il suo nome per la prima volta, e lo strinse più forte che potè. Un po’ stordito dall’alcol, un po’ dall’eccitazione, cercò più contatto possibile. Quella notte poteva. Non ci sarebbero stati ordini e punizioni. Agron non gli diede tempo di riprendere fiato, non aveva intenzione di smettere di baciarlo per nulla al mondo, non ora che finalmente poteva farlo.

«Ti voglio» mormorò senza fiato, scivolando con le labbra sul suo collo per poi ritornare prepotente sulle labbra e prenderne ancora possesso.

«Puoi… » Nasir rispose balbettando. «Ti prego… Ti _prego_.»

Agron si scostò da lui all’improvviso, sbottonandosi i jeans e sfilandoseli con l’intimo il più in fretta possibile per essere poi gettati senza noncuranza oltre il bordo del letto. «Più su» lo sospinse, liberandolo completamente dai suoi jeans, ancora appallottolati a metà coscia insieme ai boxer. Una volta che anche quelli volarono via, Agron sorrise famelico e gli accarezzò le ginocchia per fargliele aprire. «Adoro averti così» mormorò, chinandosi di nuovo su di lui per l’ennesimo bacio.

«Mi hai visto così non so quante volte» disse Nasir con un sorrisetto nervoso «Ma stavolta mi permetterai di toccarti? Non prendo ordini da te, stanotte»

«Nessun ordine» promise Agron. Gli prese la mano e gliene baciò il palmo e la punta delle dita. «Voglio che mi tocchi. Voglio sentirti dovunque» Si poggiò la sua mano sul petto e sorrise, baciandolo ancora.

Nasir la fece scivolare impaziente fino al suo addome, scorrendo sull’ombelico e lungo la linea degli addominali, giù fino alla soffice peluria del pube. «Posso guardarti?» chiese di getto.

«Sono tutto tuo» sorrise, rotolando di lato. Appoggiò il gomito sul cuscino e si sorresse la testa col pugno, allargando l’altro braccio per mettersi in mostra. «Taa-dah»

Nasir si leccò le labbra, divertito, e poi ridacchiò. «Non posso credere che tu abbia detto Taa-dah. Oh, dio…»

Agron ghignò e scrollò le spalle come poté. Con la mano libera scese ad accarezzarsi l’erezione tesa. «Non ti piace?»

«Sei una persona completamente diversa da come ti ho conosciuto al club» disse Nasir con gli occhi incollati alla sua mano. «Oh, mio dio, hai un uccello perfetto» soffiò, allungando le dita per accarezzarlo con ammirazione. Agron inspirò temante al tocco. Si morse le labbra e si tirò Nasir contro, incapace di non toccarlo.

«Dio, Nasir...»

Nasir cominciò a masturbarlo ferocemente, facendosi largo sul letto e affondando il viso fra le sue gambe. Agron sentì la sua bocca bollente sulle cosce, salire lentamente verso l’inguine.

«Cazzo» imprecò, stringendogli le dita tra i capelli. Aveva sognato di farselo succhiare da Nasir fin dalla prima volta che glielo aveva chiesto e ora, finalmente, poteva lasciarlo fare. Godersi le labbra di Nasir su di lui era un’esperienza spettacolare. Nasir succhiava, mordeva, graffiava con un desiderio famelico a malapena trattenuto e Agron non poteva che esserne felice. E quando finalmente lo ingoiò fino in fondo, per poco non venne, completamente vinto.

Nasir si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi per ingoiarlo fin dove poteva. Fi-nal-ment-te. La sua testa leggera per le birre e l’eccitazione non faceva che ripetere quanto avesse sognato quel momento. Lo succhiò forte, voleva sentire il suo sapore. Voleva farlo godere, perché andiamo, Agron gli aveva regalato una quantità mostruosa di orgasmi, ed era ora di rendergli il favore.

«Cazzo... Oh dio... Oh dio, Nasir» Spinse i fianchi, si tese e strattonò le lenzuola. «Voglio... voglio scoparti, merda... » gli afferrò il viso per fermarlo.

«Sì» disse Nasir con una punta di disperazione. «Sì, sì, sì, devi farlo, devi scoparmi, e devi farlo ora»

Agron ringhiò e se lo tirò addosso, mordendogli le labbra. «Voglio guardarti. Voglio che godi e voglio...» sorrise e lo morse ancora. «Voglio venire dentro di te» Lo baciò sul petto e gli succhiò un capezzolo. «Posso? Ti prego, di’ di sì»

«Non voglio altro» biascicò Nasir «Non voglio altro al mondo che sentirti venire e avere il tuo sperma bollente dentro di me. Oh mio dio cosa sto dicendo...»

«Mi piace quello che dici. Mi fa impazzire» Gli spalancò le natiche e lo accarezzò lungo tutto il taglio. Una delle due mani lo lasciò andare per il tempo necessario di recuperare il lubrificante lasciato sul comodino dalla sera prima. «Alzati» ordinò, spremendosene un po’ sulle dita e sull’erezione.

Nasir si tirò su cercando di non perdere il contatto con il suo dito rimasto fra le natiche, che gli stava mandando una piacevole scarica elettrica lungo la schiena. Agron spinse il dito contro la sua apertura, e subito dopo ne spinse un altro e un altro ancora. Lo baciò, mentre con le dita lo allargava più che poteva.

Nasir gli abbracciò il collo, perdendosi nel suo bacio e nelle sue dita magnifiche che lo stavano scavando e facendo impazzire.  

«Dio, ti voglio...»

Agron sorrise contro la sua bocca, già senza fiato. «Vieni qui» disse, sfilando le dita e stringendosi l’erezione. «Sono tutto tuo...»

Nasir si arrampicò su di lui, cercando subito di ottenere più frizione possibile con lui. Sentire la punta dell’erezione di Agron contro la sua apertura fu pura estasi. Prudentemente, cominciò a calarsi su di lui, prendendolo pian piano.

«Cazzo...» Agron ansimò. Le dita scavavano nella carne dei suoi fianchi, la bocca cercò la sua in una preghiera. Spinse i fianchi, se lo tirò contro e lo baciò con forza. Era così intenso che Nasir sentì le lacrime agli occhi. Era meraviglioso, era perfetto. Lo baciò con forza, spingendo contro di lui, prendendolo più che poteva e dettando un ritmo furioso.

Agron lo assecondò nelle spinte, sorreggendolo con le mani, aiutandolo a non perdere il ritmo, a calare con più forza sulla sua erezione, divorandolo pezzo per pezzo, annullandogli ogni minima traccia di ragione con le mani e la bocca e i denti e tutto il suo corpo. Era assuefacente ed era bellissimo e Agron avrebbe voluto non finisse mai.

Nasir gli piantò i talloni fra la schiena e il materasso per tirarlo ancora di più dentro di sé, come se non gli bastasse mai davvero. Poi crollò,esausto per lo sforzo, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Agron gli succhiò le labbra, accarezzandogli la schiena fino alle natiche, che strinse con forza. Rivoltò entrambi sul letto e schiacciò l’altro sotto di sé, ricominciando a muoversi, ancora duro e bollente dentro di lui.

«Agron» soffiò Nasir, lamentoso e a un passo dall’orgasmo. Agron spinse con forza, fino in fondo, tenendogli le cosce spalancate, prendendosi tutto quello che poteva da lui, respiro compreso. Tremò e perse il ritmo incalzante dei fianchi quando sentì il piacere montare. Si abbandonò ad esso e venne, ansimando contro la sua bocca, stringendolo a sé nello spasmo dell’orgasmo. Nasir tremava fra le sue braccia, e cercava di ringhiare il suo orgasmo contro la sua bocca. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella sua reazione selvaggia ovunque. Gliel’aveva provocata tante volte. Sentì il seme di Nasir schizzargli contro l’addome. Non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di toccarlo. Agron sorrise senza fiato e lo strinse.

«Niente male. Davvero niente male» disse, baciandogli la spalla sudata.

«Niente male» ripetè Nasir con un filo di voce. «Il peggior commento che abbia sentito in vita mia»

Agron rise e strofinò il mento contro il suo collo. «Dammi tregua, okay? Mi hai spremuto il cervello fuori dall’uccello»

«Continua l’esibizione di manierismo» ridacchiò Nasir. «Forse è meglio se ci dormi un po’ su?»

«Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Resti?» Glielo chiese con un sorriso incerto e il corpo ancora completamente premuto contro il suo. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

«Resto volentieri» rispose Nasir, accoccolato. «Siamo così tanto ubriachi?»

«No, non credo. Hai paura di pentirtene?»

«No. No, non credo. Non ho idea di cosa succederà ora, ecco tutto. Voglio dire… Non so con che faccia ti guarderò la prossima volta al Dom’inus»

«Finché continui a guardarmi, mi va più che bene» Agron lo baciò di nuovo, ma questa volta con tutta l’attenzione che aveva, con la stessa cura con cui lo disfaceva pezzo per pezzo durante le sessioni. Gli succhiò il labbro un’ultima volta e lo lasciò andare, poggiando il mento sul suo petto per poterlo guardare ancora. «Ti sta bene?»

«Non lo so. Immagino che dovremmo conoscerci meglio. In modo più normale. Siamo partiti dalle nostre preferenze in fatto di sex toys, non è proprio la norma...»

«La norma è noiosa» Agron gli accarezzò i fianchi lentamente, risalendo sui pettorali e poi sulle spalle, senza mai smettere di guardarlo. «Così almeno è più divertente»

«Sei sempre così sicuro di te?» lo provocò Nasir, divertito.

Agron scrollò le spalle come poté. «Perché non dovrei esserlo? Sono esattamente dove volevo. Con chi volevo» disse, con nuova sicurezza.

«Ah, allora era tutto un tuo piano per circuirmi. Mi hai fatto credere di essere un dio del sesso solo per portarmi nel tuo letto.»

«Ti ho fatto _credere_?» Agron lo fissò con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Mi stai forse dicendo che non lo sono?» Lo morse sul capezzolo, rapido e imprevisto.

«Niente male» gli fece il verso Nasir.

«Insolente!» lo bloccò sotto di sé e lo morse ancora, ma con meno forza. Questa volta fu più un accarezzare di lingua, un succhiare di labbra per stimolare il capezzolo e renderlo rigido. Conosceva ogni segreto di quel corpo, era il dio di quel corpo. «Dovrei punirti...»

«A ha, non sei il Dom di niente e di nessuno qui. Quindi giù le mani»

«E se non volessi? Mi piace toccarti» ammise, circuendogli il capezzolo con la lingua.

«Puoi toccarmi senza punirmi...» sussurrò Nasir, offrendogli più spazio.

«Si può fare» con le labbra si spostò più giù e seguì la peluria scura e morbida dall’ombellico al pube. Posò una pioggia di baci sulla sua pelle, tirò delicatamente i peli pubici con le labbra e leccò piano il suo uccello ancora rilassato. «Voglio divorarti»

Nasir si tese deliziosamente sotto di lui, accompagnandolo con la punta delle dita. «Nnnnh»

«Lo prenderò per un sì» ghignò e prese la punta tra le labbra per succhiarlo con delicatezza. E se Nasir aveva paura che non si sarebbero ricordati nulla al risveglio, potevano sempre non addormentarsi fino al mattino. Agron non aveva nulla in contrario.

Nasir cercò di spingersi nella sua bocca, finché era ancora morbido e poteva starci tutto. Gli girava la testa per la stanchezza e per l'eccitazione. Cercò di allungare le braccia verso Agron per toccargli le spalle.

Agron mugolò, accogliendolo tutto. Era fantastico poterlo finalmente toccare come aveva sognato per tutte quelle settimane. E se un po’ lo terrorizzava l’idea che Nasir si fosse insinuato nella sua mente in così poco tempo, dall’altro lato gli dava una scarica di adrenalina che lo lasciava stordito e voglioso di averne ancora. Lo succhiò forte, con una punta di forza, con l’istinto di divorarlo così rapidamente da lasciarlo tremante e dolente per l’orgasmo improvviso.

«Agron...» Nasir sussurrò il suo nome con sincerità, troppo stanco per avere delle difese. «Nnnnh. Voglio... baciati...»

Agron lo succhiò un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo umido al freddo dell’aria e risalire a baciarlo con foga.

«Ti voglio... Dio, Nasir...» mormorò sulla sua pelle, scivolando di nuovo tra le sue cosce spalancate. Non era eccitato, non ancora - l’orgasmo era ancora troppo vicino - ma gli sarebbe servito poco per esserlo di nuovo. Dopotutto, con Nasir era sempre così.


	5. Chapter 5

Il mattino dopo, Nasir si svegliò lentamente da un sonno profondissimo. Le lenzuola erano tiepide sulla sua pelle nuda. Si mosse su un fianco per godersi la loro carezza, cercando di mettere a fuoco la giornata che lo aspettava. Era domenica. Nasir si raggomitolò per assaporare questa consapevolezza.

«Buongiorno...» Agron gli baciò una spalla e gli passò  un braccio  attorno  ai fianchi. «Dormito bene?»

Nasir respirò a fondo. Il braccio di Agron arrivò come un soffio di aria calda attorno a lui. Si appoggiò al suo torace con un mezzo sorriso. «Il tuo letto è comodo. Che ore sono? »

«Non ne ho la più  pallida idea e non mi importa neanche un po'» Gli baciò la spalla. «Hai da fare?»

«Mmmmh, è domenica» disse Nasir con soddisfazione. «Oh... mi fa male dappertutto. Quante volte...?»

«Ho perso il conto» rise quietamente. Si rigiró Nasir tra le braccia e cercò le sue labbra.

«Non ho lavato i denti» cercò di dire debolmente, prima di annidarsi nel suo abbraccio.

«Neanche io» Lo baciò lentamente, succhiandogli le labbra con calma. Gli accarezzò i capelli continuando a baciarlo senza fretta.

Nasir si svegliò pienamente, piano piano, in quel bacio. La notte con Agron riemerse in ogni suo dettaglio, facendogli venire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Con un sospiro si spinse fra le sue braccia. Agron lo strinse e se lo tirò addosso accarezzandogli i fianchi nudi. «Hai fame? Posso prepararti qualcosa...» mormorò contro la sua bocca, senza però muoversi dal suo corpo.

Nasir annuì senza interrompere il bacio. «colazione» disse.

«Caffè?» bacio. «Uova e bacon?» altro bacio. «Wrustell e crauti?» ghignò.

Nasir ridacchiò contro le sue labbra «Aha, dna tedesco... cos'altro non so di te?»

«Mmmh...» Gli pettinó i capelli all'indietro, pensieroso. «Mi piacciono gli uomini bassi» rise e lo baciò ancora.

«Oh, allora sono il tuo uomo...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio. «Facciamo così. Tu mi prepari la colazione, e io saprò premiarti...»

«Mmmh, mi piace come ragioni...» Lo baciò e lo strinse a sé un’ultima volta, sfilandosi poi da sotto il suo corpo caldo. Si alzò e ruotò il collo per rilassare i muscoli, completamente nudo. Guardò Nasir e sorrise, piegandosi per dargli l’ennesimo bacio. «Preferenze?»

«Pane tostato? Yogurt? Va bene anche della frutta, o quello che hai» disse Nasir stiracchiandosi pigramente. Agron gli fece scivolare via il lenzuolo dal corpo nudo per guardarlo con un sorriso affamato. «Tu non muoverti, okay? Al massimo puoi andare in bagno, se proprio devi. Ma non puoi vestirti, intesi?» Gli posò un bacio sul petto e finalmente lo lasciò andare, uscendo dalla camera da letto.

Nasir lo guardò andare con un sorrisino. Trovò il bagno per sciacquare il viso e tornò nella stanza. Aprì gli scuri per godersi il bel sole del mattino e si rimise a letto.

Dalla cucina arrivarono rumori vari e imprecazioni quasi continue. Dopo un quarto d’ora Agron tornò con un vassoio traboccante. C’era del pane tostato, due tipi diversi di marmellata - perfettamente chiuse - delle uova strapazzate, una bottiglia di yogurt da bere, succo di frutta, frutta fresca e caffè.

«Spero che tu abbia fame» ghignò e lo raggiunse sul letto.

«Wow, colazione da re» ridacchiò Nasir. «Credo che qualcuno si meriti un premio»

«Il mio piano funziona» Agron ghignò e posò il vassoio tra loro, rubando una fetta di pane tostato per darle un morso.

Nasir mangiò senza fretta, godendosi la frutta fresca. «Okay» disse in tono casuale «Parliamo dell'elefante nella stanza. Come... come facciamo con il club? Voglio dire... dopo stanotte, non sarà diverso?»

«Per te è diverso? Cioè...» si passò una mano tra i capelli, incerto. «Credo potrà solo migliorare, non credi?»

Nasir inarcò le sopracciglia, guardando con troppo interesse il suo bicchiere quasi vuoto. «Okay, un passo indietro all’altro elefante nella stanza. Che cosa… voglio dire, che cos’è stata questa notte? Perché...» lo interruppe, prima che Agron si lanciasse in una risposta azzardata. «Quello che ho visto io sono stati due adulti consenzienti e mediamente brilli che avevano un sacco di tensione sessuale irrisolta da scaricare, e l’hanno fatto. Più e più volte. E questo va bene. Ma adesso credo che nessuno dei due sappia bene che cosa fare. Qual è la cosa più educata da fare. E io non sono un grande amante della retorica, Agron, perciò… credo che vada bene così, no?»

Agron lo fissò per un lungo, silenzioso istante. «Col cazzo!» sbottò alla fine, tirandosi su e allontanandosi dal cuscino alle sue spalle. Quel letto ormai era più scomodo di un groviglio di spine. «Non è una notte di sesso che voglio! Voglio di più! Voglio conoscerti, voglio poterti chiamare dopo una giornata stressante di lavoro e ridere con te, e convincerti a uscire per una birra» Si lasciò andare a un sorriso teso e un po’ incerto. «O un bicchiere di vino, se ti senti abbastanza gay»

«Oh, io sono la principessa del regno arcobaleno»

Agron rise e si rilassò appena. «Quindi? Cosa mi rispondi?»

Nasir abbassò un po’ lo sguardo. «Non lo so. Andiamoci piano? Non come abbiamo fatto con i dildo. Questa è una cosa più delicata, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare»

«Credevo che i dildo ti fossero piaciuti» ghignò. Si addolcì l’attimo dopo e sospirò. «Ma okay, capisco cosa vuoi dire»

«Okay. Bene, sono contento.»

«Quindi... Esci con me?»

Nasir ridacchiò di gusto. Prese l’ultima pera sul piatto di frutta e lo spiò con la coda dell’occhio mentre la mangiava. «Credo che ti darò una possibilità»

Agron sorrise, si sporse in avanti e lo baciò. Le sue labbra sapevano di zucchero e lui gliele leccò con un sospiro, per fargliele aprire.

Nasir gliele morse delicatamente, attirandolo in un abbraccio giù sul materasso. Dettò un ritmo lento e infuocato, abbandonando ogni resistenza. Agron allungò le mani verso i suoi fianchi, ma incontrò la resistenza del vassoio ancora tra loro. Ringhiò nel bacio, spostandolo di malagrazia.

Nasir si spostò del poco che serviva, sollevò le gambe e guidò Agron dentro di sé. Non serviva prepararsi, non serviva niente. Soltanto essere riempito fino a non riuscire a respirare.

«Oh Dio» ansimò. Tremò e nascose il viso nel suo collo, senza fiato. I suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti senza un vero ritmo, solo seguendo il desiderio che era montato in lui in così breve tempo da dargli un capogiro.

La camera si riempì dei loro respiri spezzati e silenziosi. Nasir chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò alle spalle di Agron come se sotto di lui ci fosse il vuoto. E spinse contro di lui per avere di più, ansimò furiosamente contro il suo torace, mentre con le mani scendeva più giù che poteva, le dita che si arricciavano ad ogni spinta, implorandolo di non smettere. Agron lo baciò con foga, tutto lingua e denti. Gli leccò il mento e rabbrividì alla sensazione ruvida che la ricrescita della barba gli diede. Gli morse la guancia e spinse con forza dentro di lui, cercando di schiacciare Nasir contro di sé più possibile, già al limite.

Nasir aprì la bocca e chiamò il suo nome una sola volta, prima di venire. Lo disse in un sussurro quasi sorpreso, strizzando gli occhi quando il piacere divenne insopportabile. Agron tremò tra le sue braccia, gemendo a voce alta, venendo finalmente, senza preoccuparsi di null’altro che non fosse il suo piacere.

La tranquillità tornò pian piano nella stanza illuminata dal sole della mattina tardi. Nasir rimase immobile a lungo, respirando come se non volesse fare troppo rumore, come se volesse nascondere la sua presenza. Agron, di contro, continuava ad ansimare e baciarlo sul collo, sulla clavicola, sul mento, incapace di fermarsi. Sorrise, cercando i suoi occhi.

«Mi piacciono queste possibilità»

Nasir sorrise guardando assente qualcosa fra il suo collo e la sua spalla. «Pensi di portarmi da qualche parte di carino per fare colpo su di me?»

«Forse» sorrise e si tirò su il necessario appena per poterlo guardare con comodità. «Richieste particolari? Sono tutto tuo, oggi...»

Nasir ci pensò un po' su. «Perché non andiamo all’Harriman State Park? Non dista molto...»

«... Mai sentito.» lo guarda un po’ perplesso.

«Agron. l’Harriman State Park» disse Nasir lentamente, come se stesse parlando a un grosso cagnone scemo. «La meta di praticamente tutte le gite scolastiche primaverili. Ci sono anche le cascatelle»

Agron lo guardò come se non l’avesse mai visto prima d’ora. «Oh. Ed è vicino? Non ci sono mai stato»

«Certo che è vicino, saranno a un’ora di strada a nord! Ho un sacco di richieste come location per matrimoni o eventi esclusivi»

«Oh. Okay» Si alzò dal suo corpo ancora caldo e sorrise. «Allora doccia e turismo? Potrei anche fare l’accento tedesco, se vorrai...»

«Mh, scopro sempre più cose su di te. Se sarò fortunato un giorno saprò anche che lavoro fai. Sempre che tu non sia dentro a qualche organizzazione criminale. Perché ti avverto, comincio a sospettarlo»

«E la cosa ti eccita?» Si alza sul letto, completamente nudo. Saltò giù dal letto e fece qualche posizione per mettere in risalto i muscoli. «Potrei essere un mafioso o un trafficante d’armi»

«Mi eccitano più che altro quei tuoi addominali da urlo. Prova a mettermi in pericolo e sei morto»

«Uhm, preferisci passare il tempo a leccarmi questo pacco da sei?» Si accarezzò gli addominali, facendoli muovere.

«Vieni qui. Voglio morderti ogni centimetro, leccarti, succhiarti...»

Agron rise, avvicinandosi. «Niente cascatelle?»

«Oh sì, le cascate. Possiamo andare a vederle. E io posso fartelo restare duro per tutto il tempo. Ore e ore di agonia, in cui non riuscirai a pensare ad altro che a tornare a casa a fare l’amore. Ancora, e ancora, e ancora»

«Mi piace» ghignò e si abbassò per posargli un bacio a fior di labbra. «Voglio tornare a casa con la voglia di aprirti in due...»

 

Il viaggio durò meno di un’ora, grazie alla guida di Agron. Nasir non prese bene un paio di sorpassi azzardati, ma si limitò a spalancare gli occhi e a fissare davanti a sè come se questo bastasse a trascinarlo oltre l’ostacolo. Arrivarono nel primo pomeriggio, con il sole color della paglia alto sopra a qualche nuvoletta trasparente. Non c’erano molte persone in giro. Imboccarono uno dei sentieri guidati che li avrebbe portati ai torrenti e alle rapide, scambiando solo qualche parola.

Erano silenziosi ma per nulla a disagio tra loro. Agron sorrideva con un’insistenza senza precedenti, tutto denti bianchi e gengive rosa. Le cascate erano bellissime, mozzafiato e piene di magia, qualcosa a cui non avrebbe mai concesso un’occhiata e che invece lo avevano rapito al primo scroscio.

«E’ magnifico» ammise in un sussurro, poggiato al parapetto, accanto a Nasir. Si voltò a guardarlo e lo baciò con dolcezza, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore. «Grazie»

«Sono contento» rispose Nasir, con un sorrisino piccolo e spontaneo. «Adoro venire qui. In autunno poi diventa tutto meraviglioso»

«Allora, forse, potremmo tornarci» propose con un sorriso timido. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, nervoso, scoperto come non lo era da così tanto tempo. Sperò solo di non essersi sbagliato su quell’uomo.

«Forse potremmo» rispose Nasir, assente. «Vieni» lo prese per mano e lo portò in un sentiero minuscolo, perso nel silenzio del bosco. Agron lo seguì docile, gli occhi fissi sul suo sedere. «Stiamo per fare sesso nell’Harriman State Park?» chiese con un ghignetto affamato. «Perché non ho nulla in contrario»

Nasir scoppiò in una risata quieta. «Ti avevo detto che ti avrei fatto impazzire di voglia, no? Perciò niente sesso nei boschi. Anche se ho una voglia incredibile di venire...» Agron mise su un broncetto, ma continuò a seguirlo. «Hai davvero intenzione di farmi impazzire? Non posso avere neanche un bacino? Neanche uno piccolo piccolo?»

«Un bacio puoi averlo. Fuori dal club sembra che sia io il tuo dom»

Agron gli circondò la vita con i fianchi. «Potrebbe piacermi, dopotutto...» disse e lo baciò con dolcezza.

«Sei un tipo inaspettatamente romantico, per uno che ha l'aria del buttafuori» ridacchiò Nasir.

«E tu molto meno represso di quanto mi aspettassi da uno come te» lo baciò ancora, rilassato e con neanche un pensiero per la testa.

«Hey, non sono un represso!» protestò Nasir.

«Ho detto molto meno represso, infatti!» sorrise, entusiasta.

Nasir lo osservò con aria incerta. «Non capisco in che senso, perché dovrei essere represso?»

«Beh, la tua pelle...» Agron lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, soppesandolo per un lungo momento, prima di continuare: «Sei musulmano, no?»

Nasir rimase impietrito. Per un lungo momento, semplicemente non seppe cosa dire. Rimase a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di incredulità. «Cosa?» sputò fuori all’improvviso.

«Cosa?» gli fece eco lui, ammiccando sorpreso all’incredulità dell’altro. «Non credi in... Allah? O Maometto. O qualunque altra roba crediate voi altri» fece una smorfia di scuse e abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato. «Non sono molto ferrato in quella roba, mi dispiace»

«Non posso credere che tu stia dicendo davvero una cosa del genere. Che tu abbia deciso, guardando il colore della mia pelle, che io devo essere musulmano, o che altro, è… è incredibilmente razzista e offensivo, e io non posso credere che… dio, voglio andarmene a casa subito!»

«Non... non sei mussulmano?» balbettò, preso in contropiede dalla sua rabbia. «Davvero?»

«Non ti riguarda se sono musulmano o meno! Ma che diavolo…!» Nasir si incamminò a passo di carica verso il parcheggio, determinato a piantare quell’idiota a un centinaio di chilometri da casa sua.

«Ehi! Ehi, ehi, aspetta, fermati!» Agron gli corse dietro e lo raggiunse in pochi passi. Lo prese per le spalle e lo voltò verso di sé. «Che diavolo ti prende? Perché te la sei presa così tanto?»

«Perché me la sono presa così tanto? Stai scherzando? Mi hai dato del musulmano represso e mi chiedi perché me la sono presa?»

«Beh, sì! Cosa c’è di male nell’essere mussulmani? Non sarai mica razzista, no?»

Nasir aprì di nuovo la bocca per rispondere, ma rimase senza parole. «Questo è ridicolo» balbettò «Esigo di essere riportato a casa immediatamente»

Agron lo lasciò andare, fissandolo dispiaciuto, ma annuì. «Se è quello che vuoi... ma non capisco, ci stavamo divertendo. Stavamo per fare sesso!»

«Credo proprio che ti andrà male» sibilò Nasir con disgusto.

 

Il ritorno a casa fu molto più silenzioso e teso. Agron guidò con calma, cercando di intavolare ogni tanto una conversazione, tentando di trovare uno spiraglio nel muro di ghiaccio che l’altro aveva eretto attorno a sé. Non fu facile. A dirla tutta, fu un’impresa persa in partenza, ma Agron ci provò quasi allo stremo, e quando furono di nuovo in città, tentò l’ultima mossa possibile.

«Dove vuoi che ti porti?»

«A casa mia» borbottò Nasir. E da quel momento in poi, si limitò a telegrafiche indicazioni per raggiungere il suo palazzo. Naturalmente, non invitò Agron a salire. Naturalmente, gli sbatté la portiera della macchina e in faccia ed entrò senza guardarsi indietro. Appena entrato in casa, mise il telefono in vivavoce e chiamò Naevia. «Ho bisogno di un caffé gigante» sospirò appena lei rispose.


	6. Chapter 6

Agron era abbastanza sicuro che qualunque cosa fosse successa tra lui e Nasir, quel fine settimana, fosse arrivato alle orecchie di Naevia. Probabilmente ne sapeva anche più di lui, visto che, dopo un intero giorno passato a rimuginarci su, ancora non aveva capito quale fosse stato il problema. Forse Nasir non era davvero mussulmano? Forse era di una qualche religione _opposta_? Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Naevia e smetterla di ragionarci su. Non era mai stato bravo in certe cose.

«Buona sera, raggio di sole» la salutò, sorridendole a trentadue denti.

Naevia inarcò un sopracciglio con aria critica. «Davvero, Agron?» gli rispose con una certa irritazione. «Dopo quello che hai combinato?»

Agron fece una smorfia sofferente, un sorriso a mezza bocca che non era certo di voler essere lì. «Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che non ho la più pallida idea di quello che ho combinato?»

«Nasir mi ha raccontato della vostra romantica passeggiata. Quella che tu hai rovinato con una delle tue solite uscite razziste» Naevia sospirò, cercando di suonare ragionevole. «Agron, io lo so che non lo fai con cattiveria. E che non sei veramente razzista. Non credo che ti rivolgerei la parola, altrimenti. Ma sei delicato come uno di quei guanti abrasivi che tieni nella tua stanza di là. E non hai pensato di chiedergli semplicemente se avesse origini straniere, o magari da dove venisse il suo nome. No, tu hai dato per scontato che fosse arabo. Perciò musulmano. Perciò frustrato. E magari in fuga da una famiglia repressiva e omofoba. E tutto ciò è molto offensivo, Agron. E la strada per l’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni»

«Ehi, so benissimo che è siriano! Almeno di origine» Sospirò, agitandosi sul posto. «Me l’ha detto una volta... al tuo compleanno. E poi, andiamo, lo hai visto? Non è _esattamente bianco_ » concluse, guardandola ad occhi spalancati, come a voler sottolineare la ragione.

Naevia alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Ti ascolti, quando parli? Perché “non esattamente bianco” è una di quelle espressioni per cui ti prenderei molto volentieri a calci»

Agron lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, esasperato. «Perché? Io sono bianco, tu sei nera, lui è... una via di mezzo! Non è questione di razzismo, è questione di avere gli occhi e non essere daltonici!»

«Resta il fatto che tu lo hai offeso. Pesantemente. E ti conviene riflettere sulle parole che hai usato con lui, e su quanto tu possa averlo ferito. Perché io non ho mai insinuato che tu sia un nazista a causa delle tue origini tedesche. Non dovresti farlo neanche tu»

Agron chiuse la bocca e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, ciondolando sul posto. «Oggi non verrà, vero?» borbottò.

«No. Non ho suoi appuntamenti per la settimana. Non gli interessa tornare per un altro Dom, Agron. Non più. Ma hai commesso un errore con lui. E se vuoi che torni, devi essere tu a rimediare»

Agron annuì. «Grazie» sorrise e le diede un bacio, allontanandosi dal desk strascicando i piedi. Nella sua camera, lontano da ogni altro rumore, Agron si permise di prendere il cellulare e scorrere la rubrica fino al nome di Nasir. Voleva chiamarlo. Voleva spiegarsi e chiedergli scusa per averlo offeso. Sperava solo che l’altro fosse così magnanimo da farlo parlare prima di mandarlo al diavolo.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e lui imprecò, infilandosi il telefono in tasca prima di aprire la porta per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia col primo cliente della serata.

 

Nasir decise che era il momento giusto. Che ora che le prospettive di rivedere Agron erano ridotte praticamente a zero, forse era il caso di prendersi cura di sé stesso. Era sicuro che il mal di testa che lo stava attanagliando da un giorno intero fosse anche un po’ colpa della disastrosa giornata nel bosco, ma dopo una giornata di lavoro forsennato al pc la sua cervicale era a pezzi, e la prospettiva di non riuscire a dormire senza degli antidolorifici semplicemente lo inorridiva. Aprì Facebook, facendo mente locale. Era sicuro di avere fra gli amici quel suo compagno delle superiori con cui aveva frequentato diverse classi, soprattutto scientifiche. Non erano mai stati granché legati, ma ricordava benissimo di una chiacchierata in cui gli aveva detto di essersi iscritto a Fisioterapia, in un’università poco lontana da New York. Eccolo, infatti, Duro Meyer, della Clinica Fisioterapica Meyer. Aveva fatto strada. Nasir optò per un sistema più semplice e informale che aspettare il giorno seguente per prendere appuntamento: mandò al suo ex compagno un messaggio privato, implorandolo di dargli un’occhiata alla schiena e promettendo di rendersi disponibile anche per un appuntamento all’ultimo momento. Tanto, non aveva da pianificare nulla con Agron di lì a breve.

Duro gli rispose presto, e dalla brevità del messaggio, Nasir sospettò che fosse ancora al lavoro. Era fortunato, l’indomani si era liberato un posto alle 14. Nasir si sentì un po’ meno in colpa, quando inghiottì una compressa di antidolorifico prima di mettersi a letto.

 

Agron si svegliò con la voglia di fare qualcosa di folle come correre a casa di Nasir per chiedergli scusa come nei miglior film romantici. Sono che quello non era un film e lui avrebbe fatto solo la figura dello stalker ossessivo. Quindi quello che fece fu prendere il telefono e aprire la chat con Nasir. Era piena di messaggi flirtanti, di faccine che ammiccavano e cuoricini. C’era anche qualche frustino che, a suo tempo, lo aveva fatto ridere di gusto. Digitò velocemente  il messaggio (“Mi dispiace. Possiamo parlare?”) e richiuse la conversazione, mettendo da parte il cellulare.

Quella mattina la clinica sembrava pronta a esplodere di pazienti. Agron passò tre ore a sorridere e massaggiare, scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il malato di turno e cercare di non pensare al proprio cellulare nella tasca del camice, così vicino eppure così lontano.

L’ultima ora, prima del pranzo, la passò con la sua paziente preferita: una nonnina di settantacinque anni con una forte infiammazione del nervo sciatico. Ogni volta che la incontrava, finiva per farsi raccontare una delle mirabolanti avventure della sua giovinezza. E chissene se probabilmente erano tutte bugie! Sentirla blaterare di Frank Sinatra che bucava proprio davanti casa sua era qualcosa di esilarante.

Salutò la signorina Monroe alle 13.54 e bussò alla porta dello studio di Duro.

«Hey fratellino, faccio un salto al supermercato qui sotto prima del prossimo giro di visite. Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?» Agron parlò tutto d’un fiato, gli occhi incollati al cellulare, nella speranza di trovare un messaggio di Nasir. Non c’era nulla. Ma c’era Nasir. Seduto nella poltroncina davanti la scrivania di Duro. _Nasir_. «Oh. Ciao» disse, e si diede dell’idiota, perché, davvero, non poteva dire qualcosa di più intelligente?

«Sandwich al tacchino e insalata» rispose Duro. Alzò lo sguardo quando non senti la porta richiudersi. Suo fratello era ancora imbambolato lì. «Vi conoscete? Se l'avessi saputo ti avrei fissato un appuntamento con lui. Anche se con la cervicale ci va giù sempre troppo duro» disse per fare conversazione. E intanto guardava Agron, senza capire perché non se ne andava.

«Io... no. No, va bene così. Allora... tacchino e insalata. Okay» tentennò ancora per un attimo, prima di chiudere la porta. Si fermò appena prima di far scattare la serratura e l’aprì di nuovo, gli occhi fissi su Nasir. «Mi... fa piacere vederti»

«Agron» lo avvertì Duro, spazientito. Nasir era immobile e rigido per l'imbarazzo. Ingoiò a vuoto. «Anche a me. Non... non sapevo che foste fratelli»

«Lo siamo» Sorrise, con la voglia di restare lì, mandare al diavolo Duro, le fatture e tutte le stupide carte che lo aspettavano nel suo studio. Stupide, stupide carte.

«Agron?»

«Sì. Sì. Vado» borbottò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Magari... ci vediamo dopo, okay? Sarò... nel mio studio» ripeté. Questa volta chiuse davvero la porta, sempre con un sorriso per Nasir. Sospirò e poggiò la fronte contro la porta prima di allontanarsi e tornare nel suo studio, ormai dimentico del pranzo.

 

Nasir non si presentò nel suo studio, ovviamente. Agron non sapeva nemmeno perché ci avesse creduto, per un po’. E comunque sarebbe stato molto strano. Dopo tutto il giochetto sul tenere nascosto il suo lavoro, trovarselo seduto davanti nello studio non sarebbe stato il massimo.

La sera seguente, Agron scorse rapidamente l’elenco di appuntamenti del Dom’inus, sperando di averne il meno possibile. Nasir ricomparve lì, sorprendentemente. Il suo nome era il primo della lista. Probabilmente era già nella stanza. Agron si impose di calmarsi e di non fare l’idiota - e soprattutto di non dire nulla di stupido. Raggiunse la sua camera e abbassò la maniglia, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

Nasir era lì, seduto composto sul letto.

«Sei tornato» disse, cercando di tenere sotto controllo le emozioni.

Nasir annuì in risposta. Lo guardò solo per un istante, prima di mettersi in ginocchio, composto.

Sorrise e fece un passo nella stanza, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. «Sembra che tu non ti sia dimenticato le buone maniere. Bravo bambino» Gli accarezzó la testa con un buffetto e passò oltre, sedendosi nella poltroncina. «Vieni qui»

Nasir obbedì, mettendosi seduto ai suoi piedi con aria inespressiva.Lo soppesò con gli occhi, ciondolando con la testa. «Voglio che mi rispondi con sincerità, Nasir. Lo farai?»

«D'accordo» disse lui, senza reagire.

«Perché sei tornato?» domandò a bruciapelo. «Perché ora? Perché dopo una settimana di silenzio?»

«Perché devo digerire l'umiliazione. Devo mandare giù l'offesa, e il senso di tradimento e di delusione per le tue parole. E credo che mi farà bene farmi dominare dalla persona che ha offeso le mie origini e mi ha rivolto quelle parole ignoranti»

Agron devió lo sguardo. «A proposito di questo. Credo di doverti delle scuse per quel giorno. Non volevo offenderti e ti chiedo scusa» abbassò la testa.

«Lo so che non volevi offendermi. Ma lo hai fatto. Hai detto qualcosa di molto umiliante e razzista nei confronti miei e del mio popolo. Che le tue intenzioni fossero buone, non è una scusa»

«Lo so. Alzati, Nasir, ti voglio su di me»

Nasir obbedì, avvicinandosi ad Agron fino a sfiorare le sue ginocchia. Tenne la bocca chiusa a forza, come se avesse molto altro da dirgli, e rimase a guardarlo.

Se lo tirò addosso, facendoselo accomodare sulle ginocchia. «Dimmi a cosa stai pensando»

«Sto pensando a quanto le tue parole mi abbiano urtato. Perché tu in fondo non sai niente di me. Io sono nato qui a New York, ed è vero, i miei genitori vengono dalla Siria. E non sono credenti. Non lo sono nemmeno io. Parlo fluentemente arabo, non sono mai stato in Siria. I miei genitori non hanno nessun problema con la mia sessualità. E basta. Questo è tutto quello che devi sapere di me. Tutto il resto sono giudizi»

Agron incassò i colpi senza mai abbassare lo sguardo. Voleva che Nasir capisse che era consapevole di aver sbagliato, che si pentiva di averlo ferito in quel modo, che se avesse potuto tornare indietro e non aprire quella sua stupida boccaccia, l’avrebbe fatto. «Mi odi? Hai perso stima di me? Come tuo Dom?»

«Come Dom? No. Non ho nessun dubbio»

Gli accarezzò i capelli e avvicinò il viso al proprio, continuando a osservarlo, scrutando nel suo sguardo in cerca della bugia. Ma non c’era nulla se non risolutezza. «Stenditi sul letto» ordinò, lasciandolo andare. «Pancia in giù, gambe e braccia divaricate»

Nasir si mosse senza fretta, stendendosi come richiesto e appoggiandosi morbidamente sui cuscini, in attesa di Agron.

«Resta completamente immobile» disse ancora, alzandosi dalla poltrona. Gli accarezzò un fianco nudo senza fretta, godendosi il tepore della sua pelle. Girò attorno al letto, sempre con gli occhi fissi su di lui.

«Sei bellissimo» mormorò. Ingoiò il nodo che si era formato in gola e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, le punte delle dita che gli sfioravano la schiena fino alle natiche. «Certe volte vorrei divorarti» sorrise e gli strinse una natica. «Credo che questa volta lo farò davvero»

Nasir rimase immobile, obbediente, solo la pelle d’oca e i brividi a tradire la sua eccitazione ad ogni tocco. Si morse la punta della lingua e strizzò un po’ gli occhi per non emettere neanche un gemito.

Agron si sporse oltre il bordo del letto e gli posò le labbra asciutte nella conca della schiena, appena sopra il sedere. Aprì la bocca e stringe i denti con delicatezza, succhiando la pelle fino a lasciare un evidente segno rosso.

Un gemito strozzato sfuggì a Nasir,che dovette sforzarsi per non spingersi contro di lui. L'idea di implorare l'uomo che lo aveva fatto soffrire e arrabbiare tanto lo faceva impazzire.

Agron lo morse di nuovo, senza alcuna gentilezza questa volta, senza prepararlo in alcun modo. Strinse i denti sul principio della natica e succhiò forte, poi morse ancora più in basso e una terza volta sull’altra chiappetta.

Nasir sopportò anche il dolore, come aveva sempre fatto. Agron conosceva il suo limite, e lo rispettava. Conosceva il suo corpo, anche se lo aveva ferito con le sue parole.

Con la lingua Agron continuò a tracciare i bordi arrossati di ogni morso. le impronte dei suoi denti spiccavano con forza sulla pelle martoriata di Nasir e lui sorrise soddisfatto, accarezzandole con le dita. «Hai una vaga idea di quello che mi fai, _siriano_?»

Prima che Nasir avesse il tempo di rendersene conto, si era già girato e aveva assestato un ceffone violentissimo dritto sulla faccia di Agron. Rimase immobile per un momento, con la mano tremolante ancora a mezz’aria e gli occhi spalancati.

Agron si congelò nel belmezzo di un respiro, il sorriso scemato in un’espressione di sconcerto. Batté le palpebre, cercando di registrare _cosa_ fosse successo, cercando di andare oltre il bruciore della guancia e l’espressione quasi terrorizzata di Nasir.

Inspirò e si raddrizzò, stirando le labbra.

«Rivestiti» ordinò, senza alcuna inflessione nella voce.

«Mi dispiace» disse Nasir con un filo di voce. «Non volevo colpirti. Non avrei dovuto. Ho perso il controllo, mi dispiace tanto»

«Rivestiti» ripeté, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Nasir stavolta obbedì, raccolse i suoi vestiti e se li rimise con calma, senza più osare guadarlo.

Una volta che ebbe finito, Agron si spostò di lato sul letto e batté sul materasso accanto a lui un paio di volte, in invito. «Siediti, Nasir»

Nasir si accoccolò accanto a lui, evitando con cura di toccarlo. L’altro, però, gli prese il mento tra le dita e gli voltò il viso affinché incontrasse il suo sguardo. «Te lo chiederò ancora una volta, Nasir. E voglio che stavolta tu sia sincero con me. Riesci ancora a vedermi come tuo Dom? _Vuoi_ ancora che lo sia?»

Nasir rimase con gli occhi fissi nel vuoto. «Non lo so» rispose semplicemente.

Agron annuì e sorrise. Almeno questa volta Nasir aveva detto la verità - soprattutto a se stesso. «Okay. E mi credi quando ti dico che sono profondamente dispiaciuto per averti offeso?»

«Sì. Ti credo. Ma è troppo... mi hai riportato indietro di dieci anni, in un secondo. Alle discriminazioni, alle minacce... L’11 settembre ero solo un ragazzino. E da allora, per anni, ho dovuto lottare senza sosta proprio contro quello che tu hai tirato fuori in quel modo»

Agron lo ascoltò in silenzio e si diede dell’idiota, perché aveva ragione Naevia quando diceva che parlava senza riflettere, che non si rendeva conto che le parole avevano un peso. Gli prese una mano tra le sue e lo guardò con tutto il sincero dispiacere che provava in quel momento.

«Farei qualsiasi cosa per rimangiarmi ciò che ho detto»

«Vorrei solo sapere se quando mi guardi vedi altro, oltre a un siriano, ad un musulmano, ad un orientale. Se c’è qualcosa... Se mentre mi parli pensi che nel mio Paese d’origine stanno fabbricando l’atomica, o non lo so. Se ti vergogneresti di me. Ecco. Ecco è questo, più di tutto. Mi domando se ti vergogneresti a dire ai tuoi amici che frequenti un arabo. Perché non saresti il primo. Su questo ti voglio rassicurare»

La risposta di Agron fu un bacio. Casto, asciutto, ma dato con tutta la fermezza che possedeva, le mani a stringergli dolcemente le guance.

«Temo che tra i due quello che dovrebbe vergognarsi dovresti essere tu» disse con un sorriso piccolo e incerto. «A frequentare un idiota dalla bocca larga come me»

Nasir sospirò, e alla fine gli concesse un sorrisino. «Voglio lasciarmi alle spalle quel brutto pomeriggio. E basta»

«Non chiedo di meglio» rispose lui all’istante. Ci pensò un attimo e fece una smorfia di fastidio, aggiungendo: «Ma temo di doverti chiedere scusa in anticipo per qualunque altra cazzata dirò a seguire. Non sono bravo a... beh, a _pensare_ »

«L’importante è che tu sia bravo a fare altro» rispose Nasir con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Agron si aprì in un ghignò famelico e andò in cerca delle sue labbra, questa volta per succhiargliele. «Oh, sai, in certe cose sono un maestro...» mormorò su di esse. Lo spinse gentilmente all’indietro finché non lo ebbe disteso sotto di sé e lo baciò ancora.

«... Non so se voglio fare qualcosa di strano» disse tutto d’un fiato Nasir. «Scusami. Ho praticamente buttato via la sessione. E da quando ci stiamo vedendo non ne abbiamo più fatte. Non voglio che pensi che non mi interessi più, o che le facessi solo perché ero attratto da te»

«Ehi, ehi, respira» gli ordinò, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Non faremo nulla di strano, non con te in queste condizioni, rilassati» Parlò con calma, toccandolo costantemente tra i capelli e sulle spalle, in un blando massaggio. «Ma vorrei stare così, se per te va bene. Se non è troppo, ora»

«No, va bene. ... Se magari ti fai solo un po’ da parte, perché pesi troppo, ecco»

Agron rise, ma rotolò di lato, portandosi l’altro dietro affinché gli si accomodasse sul petto. «Meglio?»

«Molto meglio» ridacchiò Nasir, accoccolandosi con piacere su di lui. «E così sei un fisioterapista. E’ stata una strana sorpresa scoprirlo così. Voglio dire, Duro, ci conoscevamo di vista a scuola, in effetti non sapevo che avesse un fratello. Ma questo spiega la sua ossessione per la facoltà, evidentemente voleva seguire le tue tracce»

Agron sbuffò e continuò a massaggiargli la nuca. «Dio, quante probabilità c’erano che conoscessi mio fratello? Siamo a New York! Dov’è finito l’anonimato?»

Nasir ridacchiò a suo agio. «dai, non lo conosco così tanto bene...»

«Ma ora conosci il mio lavoro!» sbottò, mettendo broncio.

«Hey, è un gran bel lavoro! Non è che hai tenuto nascosto che fai l'allibratore. Aiuti la gente, ti prendi cura di loro»

«Gli metto le mani addosso e li faccio gemere» disse lui con un ghigno. «Non poi così diverso da quello che faccio qui»

Nasir stavolta rise apertamente. «Chissà perché, ma preferisco qui»

«Qui le mani le metto addosso a te» Gli succhiò le labbra lentamente, godendosi la loro morbidezza. «E mio fratello? Come se la cava con le sue mani su di te?»

«Ew, cosa?» Nasir si scostò bruscamente. «No, Duro no! Eravamo giusto conoscenti a scuola, e non è il mio tipo»

Agron lo fissò per un lungo momento, poi scoppiò a ridere. «La cervicale, scemo pervertito. Parlavo della cervicale» Rise ancora e scosse la testa. «Vuoi mettere le tue manacce sul mio fratellino?»

«Non voglio affatto mettergli le mani addosso, te l'ho appena detto!» disse Nasir, rossissimo. «Beh! Dice che è un problema di rigidità posturale. Dovrò fare dei massaggi»

«Uhm, allora...» Scivolò con le mani sulle scapole. «Potrei pensarci io. Che ne dici? Per... farmi perdonare»

«Non voglio favori. Ti pagherò, è il tuo lavoro, ed è giusto così»

«Oh sta’ zitto e lasciami fare» Agron lo spostò di peso, neanche pesasse quanto una piuma e si sistemò di fianco a lui. le mani corsero alla nuca, pressando con attenzione. «Qui ti fa male?»

«Sento un po' di fastidio. Come una scossa elettrica»

«Mh» Con le dita scese lungo la spina dorsale, facendo pressione in punti precisi fino alla base della schiena. Una volta lì continuò sul sedere e poi sulle cosce, fino a raggiungere le piante dei piedi.

«Mmmh, rilassante» Nasir si ammorbidì un po' con un sospiro. «Stai cercando di circuirmi con questi tocchi gentili?» Agron rise e continuò la sua opera. «Forse. Ma... non qui» Spinse con forza i pollici al centro della pianta del piede destro. «Che ne dici di darmi una seconda possibilità? Fuori da qui, intendo.»

«Ouh! Piano, fa male! Così non mi fai venire voglia di accettare l'invito»

«Oh sopporta un po’! non è colpa mia se sei tutto un fascio di nervi!» Le dita risalirono agili sulla caviglia e massaggiarono in circoli.

Nasir fuseggiò, rilassandosi. «Magari potremmo cenare insieme»

«Mmmh... preferenze?» Le dita scivolarono lungo il polpaccio, concentrandosi sull’incavo dietro il ginocchio.

«Thai... mmmh, giapponese... italiano...»

Rise. «Tutte e tre insieme? Una fusion?»

«No, insieme no. Scegli tu.»

«Okay» Gli posò un bacio sulla base della schiena e riprese a salire con le mani, sempre in circoli delicati. «Giapponese. Ho voglia di provare roba nuova»

«Mh, delizioso. Tempura di gamberi, california roll...» Nasir fece un sorrisino beato, e quasi dimenticò di essere sotto trattamento.

«Stai parlando arabo per me» disse l’altro, spostandosi sulle scapole e lavorando di pressione. «Mi spiegherai tutto, vero?»

«Ordinerò per te roba impronunciabile che ti piacerà da morire e non riuscirai a ordinare da solo. Sarà la mia vendetta» Agron rise ancora e voltò Nasir sotto di sé. «Vuol dire che dovrò stare con te per tutto il tempo» disse e si chinò a baciarlo dolcemente.


	7. Chapter 7

Agron si lisciò un’invisibile piega dalla camicia e prese un respiro profondo. Ciondolò sul posto, guardandosi attorno, in cerca della figura ormai nota di Nasir.

Era in anticipo, ma una parte di lui sperava che anche l’altro lo fosse, perché dopotutto voleva che quella serata cominciasse il prima possibile. Voleva dimostrargli che poteva essere una piacevole compagnia anche fuori dal letto.

Nasir si presentò puntualissimo. Era rasato di fresco e con vestiti molto curati. Doveva averci impiegato un bel po' a prepararsi. Agron sorrise e se lo mangiò con gli occhi, guardandolo avvicinarsi.

«Ehi...» lo salutò, tirandoselo contro per un bacio di benvenuto.

«Hey» Nasir si alzò sulle punte con naturalezza e gli premette un bacio dolce. «Pronto per sperimentare?»

«Prontissimo» sorrise e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Mi affido a te ciecamente, quindi... sii gentile, è la mia prima volta» Ghignò e finalmente entrò nel ristorante. Furono accolti da una cameriera molto giovane e sorridente, che li accompagnò al loro tavolo in pochi minuti. Agron si rigirò le bacchette tra le mani e guardò poi Nasir, sconfortato.

.Nasir roteò gli occhi, fingendosi spazientito. «Così. Tieni questa come una penna, e l'altra la governi con l'indice» disse, mettendo la sua mano in quella di Agron, che sembrava enorme a confronto.

«Non capisco perché complicarsi la vita così. Non potevano inventare anche loro le forchette?» borbottò, esercitandosi con le bacchette.

«No, non potevano» lo liquidò Nasir, insistendo per incastrare le bacchette fra le dita di Agron nel modo più dignitoso possibile.

In quel momento, una cameriera minutissima si accostò silenziosa come un’ombra al loro tavolo. «Cosa posso portarvi?» cinguettò, efficiente.

«Uhm» Agron, una mano perfettamente immobile per non far cadere le bacchette, aprì il menù con l’altra, sfogliando pagina dopo pagina nell’incertezza più totale. «Nasir?» lo supplicò, occhieggiando la cameriera, il cui sorriso minacciava di spaccarle il viso in due.

«Prendiamo due uramaki special, un california, due misto nigiri e due sashimi. E come antipasto, tofu, wakame e pollo teriyaki» rispose lui con enorme naturalezza.

La cameriera sembrò soddisfatta della competenza di Nasir, e sparì con il loro ordine.

«Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa hai detto. Ma era sexy» ammise con candore. Dopo pochi minuti un’altra cameriera portò loro da bere e due panni di spugna arrotolata. «Cosa dovremmo farci con quelli? Mangiarli?»

«Certo» rispose Nasir. Aspettò giusto un momento prima che Agron se lo portasse effettivamente alla bocca, per aggiungere: «Ci si lava le mani. Grosso idiota»

Agron arrossì e borbottò «E da quando si lavano questi qui?» per poi zittirsi l’attimo dopo e guardare colpevole Nasir. Una parte di lui sperava che l’altro non l’avesse sentito, ma l’altra sapeva di non essere mai stato così tanto fortunato.

Infatti, Nasir gli scoccò un’occhiata di fuoco. «Lo hai detto davvero! Sei incredibile Agron, incredibile»

«Mi dispiace!» Agron incassò le spalle e lo guardò colpevole. «Non volevo... cioè. non sono proprio famosi per l’igiene, lo sai»

«Se sento un altro commento razzista uscire dalla tua bocca mi alzo e me ne vado» lo avvertì Nasir, gelidamente calmo. Agron s’irrigidì e si mosse nervosamente sulla sedia, ma non rispose. Dopo pochi minuti tornò la cameriera, posando i primi piatti tra loro e portando via le tovagliette ormai fredde.

«Okay, cosa devo fare?» domandò, guardandosi attorno.

«Mangiare» disse Nasir con aria intransigente. «Sempre che tu riesca a scendere a patti con il cibo di questa razza inferiore» Agron non rispose. Si concentrò sui piatti e cercò di capire cosa diavolo fossero. C’era del riso, il che era grandioso, e delle alghe, che invece erano un po’ più problematiche, perché avevano l’aria di essere viscide. E poi c’era il tofu. Quello lo conosceva e lo odiava con veemenza. Alla fine decise di tentare con uno di quelli tipicamente giapponesi, con il riso sotto e la fettina di pesce sopra. Dal colore, doveva essere salmone.

«Oh mio dio» gemette, infilandoselo in bocca. Chiuse gli occhi e masticò lentamente. «So che c’è una battuta scontata qui da qualche parte su quanto sia gay la mia gioia per avere del pesce in bocca, ma non me ne importa neanche un po’»

Nasir sembrò ammorbidirsi un po’. Cominciò a mangiare la sua parte, partendo proprio da quei rotolini spaventosi con le alghe. Agron aspettò una qualsiasi reazione avversa. Al terzo boccone, decise che avrebbe provato anche lui.

Risultarono meno malaccio di quanto sembravano e ne prese un secondo per essere sicuro.

Tutta la cena andò in modo meno catastrofico di quanto avesse temuto, se doveva essere sincero. Le bacchette erano la parte peggiore, perché gli davano i crampi alla mano e gli facevano cadere costantemente i bocconi di sushi. Ancora una volta il nigiri scivolò tra le bacchette e finì nella ciotolina di salsa di soia con uno spruzzo, che ovviamente lo colpì dritto in faccia. Agron ringhiò.

Nasir cercò di non ridere per educazione, ma un sogghigno gli scappò. «E’ perché stringi troppo forte» cercò di incoraggiarlo, prendendo le sue bacchette e sollevando un nigiri davanti a lui. «Vedi? Presa ferma, ma delicata. Immagina di... essere al Dom’inus. Immagina di avere un cliente particolarmente difficile da trattare. Che vuole essere dominato, ma anche viziato»

Agron lo ascoltò con molta attenzione, un sorrisetto che si allargava sulle sue labbra all’esempio dell’altro. «Okay» mormorò, passando lo sguardo sui bocconcini rimanenti. Prese l’ultimo nigiri e lo portò davanti al viso di Nasir. «In effetti ti somiglia...»

«Grazie» ribattè Nasir con un sorrisetto polemico. «Vedi che ci sei riuscito?»

Agron ghignò e se lo infilò in bocca in un unico movimento, succhiando le bacchette e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Nasir arrossì solo un po’, ma continuò a mangiare come se nulla fosse. «Così, ti sei aperto il tuo studio medico con Duro»

«Siamo fisioterapisti, non esiste un altro modo di lavorare se non in proprio per noi. Non se vogliamo avere uno stipendio decente» spiegò con una scrollatina di spalle. Attaccò il pollo, sospirando quando si rese conto che il sapore non era poi così alieno e prese un sorso d’acqua, mandando giù il boccone. «E tu? Come conosci mio fratello?» domandò, mentre il cameriere portava via i piatti ormai vuoti.

«Abbiamo fatto qualche corso insieme alle superiori. Non eravamo esattamente amici, più che altro facevamo due chiacchiere di tanto in tanto. Mi ricordavo che aveva deciso di fare fisioterapia all’università, quindi l’ho rintracciato»

«Ah» sorrise e arricciò il naso, pensando a quando era al college e suo fratello era esaltato all’idea di seguire le sue stesse orme. «L’ha deciso dopo essere venuto a trovarmi una volta, quando ero al... quinto anno, credo. Lui era all’ultimo anno di liceo e aveva sfruttato un incontro di orientamento al mio campus per venire a trovarmi. Gli è bastato un pomeriggio per decidere che voleva assolutamente frequentare il mio stesso corso» rise e scosse la testa con un sospiro. «La sera aveva già iniziato a parlare di mettere su uno studio insieme»

«Beh, lo avete fatto. E’ grandioso» Nasir sorrise con entusiasmo sincero. «E com’è gestire uno studio? Voglio dire, anche io lavoro da libero professionista, ma io sono proprio... libero. Mi gestisco da solo»

«Beh...ci organiziamo i turni e cerchiamo di venirci incontro quando abbiamo dei programmi, tutto qui» scrollò le spalle e rubò gli ultimi nigiri dal piatto con un ghignetto. «Vuoi ordinare altro?»

Nasir lo ignorò, continuando a piluccare l’insalata d’alghe. «E lui sa del tuo... programmino serale al Dom’Inus?»

Quella domanda congelò Agron per un attimo. Prese un sorso d’acqua e si schiarì la gola, scrollando le spalle. «Non esattamente»

Nasir si concesse un sorrisino. «Oh, il grande e grosso Dom si vergogna?»

«Non mi vergogno!» sbottò. Si rese conto di aver alzato la voce e si diede un tono, controllando che nessuno li stesse guardando. «Non mi vergogno» ripeté. «Ma è il mio fratellino, non posso certo dirgli certe cose!»

Nasir fece spallucce. «Magari lui fa di peggio» buttò lì con aria casuale. Agron boccheggiò.

«Come osi...» Assottigliò lo sguardo e si sporse sul tavolo, verso di lui. «Cosa sai?»

Nasir inarcò un sopracciglio. «O-ho, corde delicate. Tu puoi divertirti e lui no? Che cattivo»

«Certo che può divertirsi! Può... fare tutto quello che vuole, finché non ne so nulla. Hai ancora fame? Ordiniamo il dolce?» sputò fuori, la mano già in alto per richiamare l’attenzione del cameriere.

Nasir non rigirò ulteriormente il coltello nella piaga, limitandosi a mangiare il suo gelato al tè verde con aria sorniona quando finalmente il cameriere glielo portò. Agron si concesse un sorbetto al limone e non aprì più la bocca. L’idea che suo fratello Duro potesse fare certe cose non voleva abbandonarlo. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlargli.

Si schiarì la voce e terminò il suo dessert in due bocconi. «Ti va una passeggiata?»

«Volentieri. Ma prima risolviamo l’imbarazzante incombenza di dover litigare per chi paga la cena. Metà e metà, tanto non devi rimorchiarmi»

«Ma voglio far colpo su di te, quindi non accetto alcuna percentuale di pagamento» Ci pensò un attimo su, mentre faceva segno al cameriere di portare loro il conto. «Ma se volessi ringraziarmi in qualunque altro modo, non mi lamenterò»

Nasir inarcò un sopracciglio con aria divertita. «Ma guardalo. Ridotto a pagare per del sesso»

Agron infilò la carta di credito nel libretto del conto e guardò il camerere allontanarsi. Poi tornò su Nasir e il suo sorrisetto sfrontato. «Per tua informazione non ho mai dovuto pagare nessuno per avere del sesso. E a ben vedere, tra noi sei tu quello che mette mano al portafogli» ribatté con un ghignetto.

«Quello non è sesso. È educazione» ribattè Nasir.

«A-ah» fu la risposta divertita di Agron. Una volta che il cameriere fu tornato con scontrino e carta, si alzarono e infilarono le giacche, raggiungendo in pochi passi la porta.

L’aria della sera era fresca abbastanza perché la gente preferisse passare le ore chiusi in un pub o in qualche locale, ma ad Agron non dispiaceva. «Raccontami qualcosa di te» disse, chiudendosi la giacca a doppiopetto. Camminavano l’uno accanto all’altro e Agron faceva il possibile per seguire il suo passo - e non fargli pesare l’essere basso.

«Vuoi dire a parte il mio lavoro super gay?» rispose Nasir ridacchiando. «Non ho molto altro tempo libero, ma mi piace ascoltare musica. Andare ai concerti, sentire dei buoni live. Oh, e mi diverto a cucinare»

«Davvero? Il tuo piatto preferito?» riprova. Vuole sapere il più possibile, vuole che continui a parlargli di se stesso.

«Mmmmh. A parte il sushi - che non so fare a casa, che sia chiaro - direi il cous cous, il pollo al curry, e l’insalata di avocado»

«Uhm» Agron ci pensò su, le mani che ciondolavano ai lati del corpo come se non avesse più cordinazione. Se le infilò nelle tasche della giacca, cercando di apparire più sicuro di quanto si sentisse. Era tornato improvvisamente sedicenne per quel ragazzo. Uomo. Nasir era un uomo. Un uomo fantastico su cui voleva fare colpo. E che voleva vedere nudo. Preferibilmente il più presto possibile. E fuori dal Dom’inus. «Credo di aver assaggiato solo il secondo. Gli altri mi sono sempre sembrati troppo... _etnici_.»

«Vorrà dire che te li preparerò io» offrì Nasir con naturalezza. «Dove siamo diretti, per la cronaca?»

«C’è un negozio di cupcake poco distante da qui. Cupcake da asporto, ma sono veramente buoni» disse, svoltando un angolo. Indicò un diner poco più avanti. «Vedi quella finestra prima del diner? E’ lì che andiamo»

«I cupcake mi piacciono. Oltre ad essere una delle mie persecuzioni principali durante i matrimoni e in alcuni eventi particolarmente zuccherosi»

Agron rise. Infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans e tirò fuori il portafogli, avvicinandosi alla finestrella illuminata. C’erano due donne che li avevano fissati per gli ultimi due metri. La più bassina e mora con due seni prosperosi l’aveva sentita commentare «Io mi prendo il piccoletto e tu quello alto» L’altra, alta, bionda e magra come un giunco, l’aveva guardata esasperata ma divertita e aveva sibillato:

«Oh grazie, mi lasci quello con la faccia da serial killer?»

«Hai ragione, i serial killer sono più il mio tipo. Io mi prendo quello alto. E una scaletta» aveva ribattuto la tettona in un tono che doveva essere basso e solo per la collega ma che sia Agron che Nasir avevano sentito benissimo, essendo ormai davanti a loro. Agron ghignò divertito.

«Ne avete uno al cioccolato?»

«Quanti ne vuoi, Dexter»

«Per me un classico, marmellata e crema di burro alla vaniglia» disse Nasir con un sorrisino sardonico.

Agron pagò i due cupcake e la biondina glieli porse con un sorriso. «Allora, ragazzi. Siete in giro in cerca di conquiste? Pronti per andare in qualche club per rimorchiare?» La ragazza sorrise e si sporse oltre il marmo della finestra - forse per mettere in mostra il seno? C’era troppo poco materiale per capirlo. I due ragazzi si guardarono per un secondo e sorrisero appena.

«No, siamo apposto così» mormorò Agron.

«Credo si prendano a vicenda» sussurrò la mora e l’altra borbottò «Tipico!», ma Agron le ignorò. Fece un cenno verso la strada davanti a loro illuminata dai lampioni e riprese a camminare spalla a spalla con Nasir.

«... Non sono sicuro se quelle ragazze stessero cercando in modo molto carino di molestarci sessualmente... Oh mio dio. Questo cupcake è il paradiso!»

«Lo so, lo so, sono buonissimi!» Sorrise e ne prese un pezzo. Si leccò la crema al burro dalle labbra. «Quindi... ti andrebbe di tornare a casa con me?»

  
  


Nonostante i piccoli intoppi, Agron dichiarò quel secondo appuntamento un successone, al punto che, quando qualche giorno dopo, propose a Nasir di uscire ancora, il suo battito non era poi così irregolare.

Nasir, sorpresa delle sorprese, acconsentì ancora e le uscite da tre divennero quattro e poi cinque e poi sei e dopo più di un mese, Agron poteva dire orgogliosamente di averne perso il conto.

Uscire insieme, vedersi al Dom’inus, sentirsi per telefono o messaggi era diventata ormai una piccola ruotine per loro, quindi quando il suo cellulare lo avvisò dell’arrivo di un messaggio da parte di Nasir, Agron sorrise e lo aprì.

“Pranziamo insieme? Sono dalle tue parti!” lesse. Digitò un rapido “Ok. Dammi cinque minuti” e lo inviò, riponendo poi il cellulare per tornare al suo lavoro.

La pagina di exel lo aspettava esattamente come lui l’aveva lasciata, un’accozzaglia di numeri che non volevano in nessun modo incastrarsi nelle caselle. Dio quanto lo odiava. Duro aveva tentato mille volte di spiegargli come modificare il file, come impostare le formule così che fosse il file stesso a fare i calcoli per lui, ma quello stupido computer sembrava odiarlo e cancellare puntualmente qualunque cosa lui salvasse. Lo odiava. E a quanto pare il sentimento era reciproco.

Tentò per l’ennesima volta di riportare le spese dell’ultimo mese ma, per l’ennesima volta, il file gliele cancellò appena premuto invio. Agron ringhiò e qualcuno bussò alla porta.

«Cosa!» abbaiò.

«Il mio stomaco non è tuo amico in questo momento, Agron» la voce vagamente divertita di Nasir gli arrivò un attimo prima che lui entrasse. «Quanto ti ci vuole per finire? Avevi detto cinque minuti» protestò.

«Non è colpa mia, è questo stupido coso che non vuole collaborare» ringhiò ancora, premendo con rabbia i tasti per riscrivere la cifra scritta ormai un numero infinito di volte. Ma di nuovo il file non l’accettò e i numeri sparirono sotto i suoi occhi. «Arg! Stupido

_coso_!»

«Cosa devi fare?» chiese Nasir, un po’ spazientito e un po’ divertito. «Fammi vedere»

Mise il naso davanti allo schermo senza aspettare l’okay di Agron, e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Qual è il problema? E’ un foglio Exel, è anche già mezzo compilato»

«Il problema è che questo dannato affare non fa quello che gli dico!» sbottò, additandolo con rabbia. Il monitor traballò pericolosamente, ma rimase al suo posto, maltrattato.

«Qua» disse Nasir con piglio pratico. Buttò un occhio alle cifre che Agron aveva annotato a mano su una tabella, e le copiò nel computer, attivando le formule impostate. «Ecco fatto. torna tutto?»

Agron guardò dubbioso il risultato e poi annuì piano. «Come diavolo hai fatto?» borbottò, quasi offeso che l’aggeggio infernale si fosse piegato così facilmente ai voleri di Nasir.

«E’ un computer. Basta premere i tasti giusti e funziona a meraviglia» Nasir fece un sorrisino malizioso. «Un po’ come il mio corpo»

«Il tuo corpo non è il demonio» ribatté d’istinto lui. Guardò un’ultima volta il file, salvò la modifica e lo chiuse. Lo riaprì per accertarsi che non si fosse annullato all’improvviso e lo richiuse di nuovo, dichiarandosi soddisfatto. «Okay, possiamo andare. E visto il tuo aiuto, ti offrirò il pranzo» disse, recuperando la giacca e facendo cenno all’altro di precederlo fuori dalla stanza.

 

«Credevo che ognuno qui avesse i suoi… strumenti personali» Nasir cercò di nascondere il disappunto dietro la sua sincera perplessità. «Non mi piace molto l’idea che i giocattoli che usi tu siano usati anche da altri. E lo so che è illogico, visto che li infili in altri corpi»

«Tecnicamente _sono_ miei» rispose Agron, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Solo che lavoro con un branco di ladri» Il corridoio era silenzioso e chiuso nella sua penombra, al punto che un qualunque avventore esterno avrebbe supposto che tutte le camere ai suoi lati fossero vuote. Buona parte, in realtà, lo erano, ma non tutte. Dietro alcune di quelle porte si stavano svolgendo piccole magie di sottomissione. «Devo solo capire chi è stato, stavolta»

«Voglio proprio vedere come farai a ritrovare un paio di manette in un posto dove ci sono praticamente solo manette» sbottò Nasir, andandogli dietro, e cercando di non incespicare sulla sua stessa erezione.

«Oh, credi davvero che non sappia riconoscere le mie stesse manette? Potrebbe esserci un intero stand di manette tutte uguali e io saprei riconoscere le mie a occhi chiusi» affermò con orgoglio. Si avvicinò alla camera di Spartacus in punta di piedi, avvicinando l’orecchio al pannello per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. Conosceva abbastanza bene gli orari degli altri, ma era meglio essere sicuri di non incappare nella sessione di qualcun altro.

Nasir lasciò che fosse lui ad aprire la porta, prima di entrare. Non era cambiato praticamente nulla dall’ultima volta che ci era stato, la stanza era sempre in ordine, sempre iper moderna e accogliente.

«Vuoi una mano a cercare?» offrì, dubbioso. Agron aprì la bocca per dirgli che non ce n’era bisogno, ma una consapevolezza lo colpì all’improvviso.

«Tu ci sei già stato qui, non è vero?»

Nasir scrollò le spalle «Sì, certo. Se non sbaglio i giocattoli più grandi sono nei cassetti bassi, quelli piccoli in alto»

Agron si imbronció, ma non disse altro e cominciò a frugare nei cassetti. Come Nasir aveva predetto, i giocattoli erano divisi per grandezza,  oltre che per tipologia. Le manette erano appese ordinatamente nell'armadio a muro.  Ma non c'era traccia delle sue.

«Niente da fare,  non sono qui»

«Hai davvero intenzione di entrare in tutte le stanze? Non è invasione della privacy?»

«Nah» Agron si grattó la barbetta ispida del mento e si guardò attorno, pensoso. «Poco male, andiamo avanti. Mi sarei meravigliato di trovarle qui, sinceramente» disse, spingendo l'altro fuori  dalla stanza. Quella accanto era quella di Saxa e Agron aveva la certezza che non ci fosse nessuno. Era giovedì pomeriggio,  il che significava tre ore di manicure, pedicure, parrucchiere e massaggio rilassante per riprendersi dalla settimana stressante. Dopotutto trapanare la bocca di poveri innocenti doveva essere un gran lavoraccio.

«Vieni, qui devi darmi una mano» disse, aprendo la porta e infilandosi all'interno con rapidità.  

«Non credi che dovremmohmiodio» Nasir si pietrificò sulla soglia. Man mano che i suoi occhi percorrevano le pareti coperte di strumenti di tortura, si spalancavano sempre più. «Questo non va bene» balbettò. Agron non poté fare a meno di ridere alla sua espressione terrorizzata. Poteva capire il problema. L'intera stanza di Saxa era più simile a una mostra sul bdsm che altro. I toys erano disposti in bellavista lungo tutte le quattro pareti, passando da gag ball a paddle, a frustini, a dildo dalle forme semplici senza soluzione di continuità. E poi c'era la selezione dei preferiti. Te qual della terza parete era dedicata a tutti quei dildo dalle forme inusuali, come quelli a forma di pene di drago o quelli a forma di braccio, con tanto di pugno come punta.

Nasir non fu di nessun aiuto. Rimase li immobile, come se temesse che il minimo movimento potesse scatenare quei giocattoli contro di lui. Agron diede un'occhiata alle manette appese, ma senza risultato.

«Dannazione, ero certo fosse stata lei» Agron controllò la schiera di metallo lucido un’ultima volta, sfiorandole con le dita. Le manette dondolarono sotto il suo tocco, ma il suo paio non comparì magicamente tra quelle di pelo rosa e quelle in cuoio nero con le borchie.

«Okay, andiamo, a questo punto immagino ce le abbia Gannicus»

«Fantastico» borbottò Nasir, più che felice di levarsi di torno.

«Cosa c’è? Hai la faccia di uno che ha visto il suo peggior incubo» ghignò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e andando oltre.

«Potrebbe esserlo stato» borbottò Nasir andandogli dietro.

«Oh andiamo, non c’era nulla che non avevi già visto e sperimentato» Agron sembrò pensarci su, poi scrollò le spalle. «Okay, no, il suo arsenale è più fornito. Ma nulla di folle, dai»

«Agron. Facciamo che manteniamo la serenità del nostro rapporto qui dentro smettendo istantaneamente di parlare di questo»

«Ma perché?» Agron lo guardò perplesso, ma non cercò di avere una risposta. Guidò invece Nasir all’ennesima porta. Questa stanza si presentò a loro completamente spoglia se non per un letto singolo con una testiera in metallo battuto.

Nasir si strinse nelle spalle. «Non c’è niente qui, sicuro che sia una stanza usata?»

«Oh decisamente. E’ di Ashur» Agron si guardò attorno, si inginocchiò e controllò sotto il letto. «Credimi, non vorresti mai avere una sessione con lui. _Io_ non vorrei mai una sessione con lui. Andiamo, dai»

«Perché? Sembra tutto a posto, qui, anzi forse un po’ noioso»

Agron si voltò a guardarlo, serio in volto. «Guardati attorno. In questa stanza non c’è nulla, ma posso garantirti che i clienti di Ashur sono i più estremi. Secondo te perché?»

Nasir non rispose. Lanciò un’altra occhiata al letto, spoglio e ordinato, lì in mezzo alla stanza. Improvvisamente, tutto il vuoto intorno lo fece sentire molto più a disagio di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. «Andiamo?» disse con un filo di voce.

Agron sorrise. Un sorrisetto piccolo e orgoglioso. «Per questo mi piaci, sei intelligente»

Nasir seguì Agron una camera dopo l’altra, in una specie di tour delle meraviglie. O degli orrori. Ma delle manette non ce n’era traccia da nessuna parte e Agron iniziò a spazientirsi.

«Dove diavolo sono finite?!» sbottò, dando un pugno al muro. Ormai mancavano poche camere da controllare ed erano tutte occupate. Si guardò attorno e sbuffò, rabbioso, trascinando poi Nasir verso un’altra porta e picchiandoci contro un pugno. «Gannicus! Apri questa maledetta porta!»

«Agron!» cercò di protestare Nasir, rosso di vergogna. «Non sono sicuro che vorrò riprendere la sessione dopo tutto questo»

«Ce le ha lui, per forza. Gannicus! Apri o sfondo la porta e poi ti sfondo il--» La minaccia si interruppe appena la porta si aprì e la figura bassina ma massiccia di Gannicus comparì davanti a loro.  

«Agron, se vuoi una serie di frustate devi sono chiedere» disse, con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono. Nasir fece del suo meglio per mimetizzarsi con l’ambiente. Non voleva finire nello scontro fra titani, non se lo meritava.

Agron e Gannicus si fissarono in modo rabbioso, nonostante l’enorme differenza d’altezza tra i due.

«Ridammele» ringhiò Agron. Gannicus fece il sorrisetto del gatto che si era mangiato il topo.

«Cosa?» guardò Nasir, piccolo e praticamente nudo accanto a loro. «Ehi, scricciolo, vuoi fare un giretto con un vero dominatore?»

Nasir, per non smentirsi, emise una specie di squittio, e poi fece del suo meglio per nascondersi dietro la mole di Agron, cercando di morire di vergogna.

Gannicus rise di gusto e finse di essere impressionato dalla possessività dell’altro.

«Allora? Cos’è che vuoi?»

«Le mie manette. Quelle che ha rubato dalla mia stanza»

«Ah. E chi te lo dice che sono stato io? Potrebbero essere dovunque»

«No» ribatté prontamente lui e Gannicus rise.

«Dovevo immaginarlo. Va bene, ma dovrai aspettare. Sono _occupate_ » disse e Agron ringhiò.

«Agron perché non andiamo da Starbuks a prenderci un caffé, e poi ricompriamo le manette, e tutto questo momento surreale si chiude qui?» buttò fuori Nasir, pieno di speranza.

Gannicus annuì partecipe, agitando la mano verso l’ingresso del Dom’inus. «Bravi, bambini, uscite, andate a giocare e lasciate certe cose ai grandi»

«Adesso basta!» ringhiò Agron, fiondandosi in avanti con l’intento di prendere a pugni l’altro.

«Agron!» Nasir alzò la voce, e nel silenzio del corridioio risuonò con una forza inaspettata. L’uomo si gelò nell’atto di caricare il pugno, l’altra mano già stretta al collo di Gannicus, che però continuava a ghignare come se nulla al mondo lo preoccupasse. Agron guardò Nasir con la coda dell’occhio, poi, molto lentamente, lo lasciò andare, facendo un passo indietro.

«Mi devi un paio di manette nuove» ringhiò. Dopodiché si voltò e se ne andò, trascinandosi dietro il povero Nasir.


	8. Chapter 8

Nasir teneva gli occhi chiusi anche sotto la benda. Sentiva Agron muoversi da qualche parte vicino a lui, sentiva le lenzuola frusciare. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, ma aveva ricevuto un ordine chiaro: non muoversi.

«Sei diventato davvero un bambino ubbidiente» la voce di Agron gli accarezzava la pelle. Di tanto in tanto, quando Agron sembrava particolarmente contento del suo operato, le labbra lo lusingavano con soffici baci umidi. Le grandi mani di Agron risalirono lungo le sue cosce, gliele separò con decisione e gliele spinse contro il petto. «Tienile su più che puoi, okay? Non le voglio d’intralcio»

«Sì» sussurrò Nasir, e passò le braccia dietro l’incavo delle ginocchia, per tenerle alte e separate. Era espostissimo e vulnerabile, e tremendamente eccitato.

Agron lo premiò con una lunga carezza sulla natica. Voleva farlo impazzire, voleva sentirlo supplicare, voleva vedere la benda inumidirsi di lacrime per il troppo piacere. Ma voleva anche avere tutto e subito come piaceva a lui. Forse, per una volta, poteva concederselo. Nasir non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire.

Agron si stese con il viso a pochi centimetri dal sedere di Nasir e inspirò il suo odore ormai così familiare. Aveva infilato una quantità innumerevole di toys sessuali tra quelle natiche e forse, più tardi, l’avrebbe fatto ancora. Magari avrebbe potuto usare quel dildo color carne che Saxa gli aveva regalato.

In quel momento, però, tutto ciò che voleva, era poggiare le labbra sull’apertura rugosetta e pulsante di Nasir e succhiare. Poteva quasi sentire già il gemito di piacere che l’altro avrebbe fatto al primo accenno di lingua. Rabbrividì e si umettò le labbra, in anticipazione.

Quando finalmente si mosse, fu molto meno delicato di quanto aveva previsto. I denti si strinsero appena su una natica, seguiti subito dopo dal piatto della lingue, che scese verso l’interno e spinse contro il muscolo con prepotenza.

Nasir fece di tutto per trattenere un gemito strozzato e patetico, mentre la presa sulle gambe si indeboliva per la scarica di piacere.

Agron non gli diede tregua, continuò a spingere e succhiare senza sosta. Le mani scavavano nella carne delle sue cosce con insistenza, i fianchi scattavano contro il materasso in cerca di frizione, ma ogni pensiero era rivolto a Nasir, alla sua carne tremante, al rossore che lo invadeva piano piano, con l’avanzata del piacere. Dio, Agron adorava averlo così malleabile sotto le mani.

Nasir trattenne il fiato. Avrebbe voluto urlare, implorarlo di smetterla, di dargli di più, ma se l’avesse fatto Agron lo avrebbe sgridato. E non lo avrebbe lasciato venire per ore. Cercò di spingere debolmente contro di lui, ma non osò fiatare.

Agron mugolò e spinse più a fondo, sospirando soddisfatto. Sarebbe potuto andare avanti ore così, con la propria bocca premuta contro l’apertura di Nasir, la sua lingua che scavava nella sua carne e i denti che la graffiavano appena, di tanto in tanto. Avrebbe potuto farlo _venire_ e non sarebbe stato neanche un lavoro lungo. Nasir adorava quanto lui certe pratiche ed era abbastanza sensibile da non rendere il lavoro una tortura per nessuno dei due, ma non era in quel modo che Agron voleva concludere la sessione, non quella volta.

«Dio, ti divorerei» ansimò, concedendogli un’ultima lunga carezza col piatto della lingua. Si alzò in ginocchio, leccandosi le labbra e si masturbò appena, per stemperare la tensione. «Ti concedo un regalo» disse, fermo tra le sue cosce spalancate, la mano stretta sulla propria erezione e gli occhi fissi in quelli di Nasir. «Potrai scegliere come venire»

Nasir inspirò tutto d’un fiato l’aria di cui aveva bisogno «Dentrodentrodentrotipregovienidentro» implorò, e al diavolo ogni tentativo di non sembrare patetico.

Agron rise e si piegò su di lui. Guidò la punta della sua erezione contro l’apertura di Nasir, ma non spinse. Tutto ciò che fece fu strofinarla piano, giusto per sentirlo contrarsi in attesa.

«Oh, no no no no no. Cazzo» protestò Nasir fra i denti.

Agron rise e si strofinò ancora. «Oh bambino, ti ho detto che potevi decidere _come_ venire, non _quando_ » Nonostante tutto, però, spinse con i fianchi e, finalmente, lo penetrò.

Nasir si perse nel piacere di essere riempito. Che arrivava sempre con calma, montando ad ogni tocco di Agron, facendolo agonizzare e poi finalmente, finalmente esplodeva. Cercò di sollevare ancora un po’ le gambe per appoggiarsi alle spalle di Agron, di spingere verso di lui con tutte le sue forze. Ma più di tutto, di subirlo. Senza potere, senza vergogna.

Agron continuò a spinge. Prima con lentezza, senza un vero ritmo, seguendo un suo personale capriccio di piacere. Ma più spingeva, più affondava nella carne morbida e bollente di Nasir, più sentiva le viscere andare in fiamme, il sangue montare nelle vene e dargli alla testa per il piacere. Prima di quanto aveva previsto, si ritrovò a spingere con foga tra le sue cosce spalancate, a ringhiare contro le sue labbra ogni qualvolta si spiantava fino in fondo in lui. Nasir era passivo, silenzioso, piegato al suo volere - _perso_ nel piacere, Agron lo sapeva benissimo che era esattamente così che gli piaceva - bellissimo e remissivo e Agron non poteva fare altro che prenderlo, stringerlo, maltrattarlo un po’ con i denti come gli piaceva fare. Strinse un capezzolo tra le labbra, lo graffiò piano e succhiò finché non lo sentì caldo sulla lingua, finché Nasir non sibilò a metà strada tra il piacere e il fastidio. Comunque non reagì. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, perché conosceva il prezzo della disobbedienza, e non era disposto a pagarlo. Mise su un’espressione appena infastidita ma continuò a spingersi contro di lui meglio che poteva.

Agron lo bloccò sotto di sé, gli spalancò le gambe e spinse più forte, più a fondo.

«Vuoi venire?» domandò ansimando, con un ghigno feroce sulle labbra. «Sei pronto, vero?» gli sfiorò i peli curati del pube. Nasir sapeva cosa Agron voleva dai suoi sottomessi e si prodigava in modo perfetto per darglielo. Davvero un bravo sottomesso. Avrebbe dovuto premiarlo, prima o poi. Strinse il pugno attorno alla base dell’erezione, che scattò interessata, e strinse forte, strozzando l’orgasmo praticamente a un passo.

«Sì. Ti prego» mugolò Nasir, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma, perché Agron detesta farsi ripetere le cose. Le gambe gli si strinsero un po’ di riflesso per l’orgasmo negato, ma fece del suo meglio per nasconderlo. Agron si sfilò da lui, facendolo mugolare di disappunto, e ghignò ancora di più. Gli offrì la mano per farlo alzare e si sedette contro la testata del letto, al suo posto.

«Allora prenditi il tuo orgasmo. E fa’ che valga la pena anche per me»

Nasir gli gattonò sopra quasi subito. Non capitava spesso che Agron gli lasciasse dei margini di manovra, e quando succedeva di solito era glorioso. Si sistemò sopra di lui e calò pian piano, prendendolo di nuovo fino in fondo.

«Mmmh, così» mugolò, prima di cominciare a muovere i fianchi con un ritmo deciso e appassionato. Era il contrario di Agron, andava dritto al punto, e al diavolo ogni delicatezza.

«Bravo, così» Agron lo lasciò fare. Con le mani gli accarezzava i fianchi, il torace, gli stuzzicava i capezzoli, risalendo fino ad affondare le dita tra i capelli ormai lunghi. Glieli tirò senza attenzione ed espose la curva sinuosa del collo alla sua bocca. Lo morse con forza, gemendo al ritmo furioso dettato da Nasir.

«Sto per... per favore non toccarmi, voglio...» Nasir balbettava, ma Agron sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva dire. Lo sentì contrarsi deliziosamente intorno a lui, e cominciare a irrigidirsi. E Agron lo lasciò fare, lo lasciò inseguire e rubare l’orgasmo spinta su spinta fino a quando, finalmente, non venne, continuando a cavalcargli i fianchi fino all’ultimo briciolo di piacere.

«Non fermarti» gli ordinò quando lo vide rallentare il ritmo. «Non fermarti. Voglio venirti dentro» continuò, chiudendo gli occhi, ormai a un passo dall’orgasmo lui stesso.

Nasir soffiò fuori tutto il fiato trattenuto e non smise di muoversi, resistendo al tremore delle gambe e alla voglia di accasciarsi sul cuscino. Se lo tenne dentro a fondo e continuò a spingere con forza, perché Agron amava gli estremi, o la lentezza esasperante o la passione senza freni. E venne, con ancora la bocca contro la sua pelle, con i denti che ancora graffiavano e stringevano. Agron venne tenendolo stretto al suo petto, strizzando gli occhi contro il bianco abbacinante dell’orgasmo e rise, senza fiato.

«Buon compleanno» mormorò, baciandogli il marchio rosso sul collo.

«Eh?» ridacchiò a sua volta Nasir. «Hai sbagliato di quattro mesi per il mio, e di sei per il tuo»

«Ah sì?» Agron lo guardò ubriaco di piacere, con un sorriso beato sul volto. «Beh, è sicuramente il compleanno di qualcuno lì fuori. Va bene lo stesso» Si lasciò cadere sul letto e si tenne l’altro stretto a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli lentamente. Guardò la stanza, invasa di scatoloni semiaperti e mobilli vuoti e sorrise. «Credi che ci sia qualche srilankese nel vicinato?» domandò un po’ sovrappensiero.

«Non ne ho idea, perché?» domandò Nasir, mezzo assonnato.

«E’ che stavo pensando» Agron continuò a guardare il soffitto e pettinare i capelli dell’altro, lentamente, senza fretta. «Spartacus e gli altri non possono aiutarci e siamo solo io e te e giù c’è un intero camion pieno di scatoloni e noi siamo al settimo piano, senza ascensore...» Scrollò le spalle. «Se gli allungo un dollaro ci aiuteranno sicuramente col trasloco, non credi?»

Nasir si sollevò giusto il necessario per guardarlo. «Vorresti dare un dollaro ai nostri ipotetici vicini per aiutarci a fare quel lavoro massacrante?» disse in tono di avvertimento.

«Beh, sì. Per loro è, quanto, un mese di lavoro, più o meno?»

«AGRON!»

«Cosa? Sono loro che hanno i bambini che cuciono i palloni, no? Qual è il problema?»

Nasir scattò in piedi e per un momento Agron pensò che - per qualche incomprensibile ragione - lo avrebbe preso a calci. Invece saltò giù dal letto e filò a piedi nudi verso la cucina nuova di zecca della loro altrettanto nuova casa. Tornò stringendo fra le mani una teiera di ceramica che Agron non gli aveva mai visto usare, ma che aveva troneggiato nella libreria del suo precedente appartamento, come un totem decorativo.

«Questa» annunciò solennemente Nasir. «Questa, Agron, è la giara del razzismo. D’ora in poi, ogni volta che ti sentirò dire qualcosa di orribile su qualche etnia, religione, credo politico, sessualità o altro, dovrai metterci dentro un dollaro. Lo stesso che volevi dare ai vicini Srilankesi. E guardami bene se con questi soldi non ci farò un weekend alla Spa con Naevia prima della fine dell’anno»

Agron si tirò su a sedere fissando la teiera con sguardo di sfida. «Solo un weekend?» domandò recuperando il portafogli dai jeans abbandonati a terra. Ne sfilò da dentro un biglietto da venti e lo lasciò cadere nella _giara_ con un ghignetto anticipatorio. «Oh dolcezza, mi stai sottovalutando».

  
The end.


End file.
